Heroes of Tomorrow
by Pittacos lore
Summary: Superheroes fight evil and protect the innocent. Now they face thier greatest challenge, Highschool. Watch as young heros from all media are trained to be the best heroes they can be, while dealing with the iniviatble drama of highschool life. Welcome, to Super Hero High!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

**Written**

**By**

**Pittacus Lore and Star Saber21**

**Disclaimer: We do not own SuperMansion or She-Ra and the princess of power and any other media or characters utilized in this story. We only own The Lanteans and the OC's Malcolm and Dylan. This story may fallow some differences from the main story, cause we would like to play a little with things.**

**SUPERHERO HIGH - PODIUM**

Many young heroes from all kinds of cartoons, comics and books chatted amongst themselves until Titanium rex approached the podium. "Hello everyone. My name is Titanium Rex and it is my pleasure to welcome you all to Super Hero High!" The students applauded.

"Now many of you already have experience fighting criminals, supervillians and the forces of evil and have no doubt wondered why you need to be here. Well the world today is full robots, aliens, magical kingdoms, superheroes and so much more. Which makes it stupidly strange how we only rarely interact. The point is there are a lot of threats out there, and the leaders of many nations came to an agrrement that the next generation of heroes who will protect the world and its people need to b prepared. And so Super Hero High was born! Here u will receive training and knowledge from experienced heroes, one whove faced evil forces you've never imagined. Our duty is to help you all to become the best heroes you can be."

Malcolm the young tall and muscular boy with sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes wearing a black jacket and a red shirt with a pair of dark jeans. He giggles from his seat. "This guys so old he probably fought dinosaurs".

"as a matter of fact I did fight dinosaurs when they came through a portal to our time." Rex looked directly at him. "things that would make you sol yourself!" he pointed at Malcolm and students laughed. "Titan vision and hearing. So careful what you say under your breath."

"hes good". Says Malcolm's best friend, Dylon. he's a dark-skinned young man with hazel eyes, his hair is formed in a Curly High Top Fade, and he's wearing blue t-shirt with a black panther head on it, a black hoodie and black jeans.

Rex "Where was I? Right, now some of you have powers, some of you gagets or weapons of power. Some of you simply have your own mind, bodies and skills. Remember this school is for everyone who wishes to one day be a true hero. Look around, the people surrounding you are your schoolmates, they can be your friends and someday maybe even your teammates."

Ben Tennyson looked a lot at the girls in the assembly "I like the sound of that."

Rex "Now your all permitted to use your powers gagets ect, on school grounds. But there are rulles to follow with how you use them, no destroying school property and no fighting between students. Finally, I'm going to address something I know will come up later. Some of you are more powerful than others, some very much so. Its just a fact. Some heroes are better suited to handle bigger threats than others. But no matter how powerful you are, it does not put you above any other student here. In superhero high, all students are equals."

Steven Universe looked amazed "Wow, this place is goona be so much fun." Robin (Damian Wayne) is sitting next to him shakes his head, Raven (Rachel Roth) hits him smoothly on the shoulder for him to lighten up a little.

Rex "for those students who wear maskes or have secret identities, their wishes are to be respected by everyone. This concludes your orientation. Study hard, train hard and you save the day. Your the futures of super heroes and I know you'll all make us proud." the students all cheered.

**SUPERHERO HIGH - DYLAN AND MALCOLM'S DOORM - **

The next day the two teenage boy's are putting there stuff around, filling up the place and marking it as there's.

"Ahhh. finally done." says Malcolm as he jumps on his bed ready to take a nap.

"Man what are you talking about? just-just get you ass up. We got to go to class now." says Dylan as he pulls Malcom off the bed.

Malcolm falls on the floor and hits his head. "oh come on man what's your problem."

"Malcolm we're the only two Lanteans in this school we're not just representing ourselves we're representing our whole people." Says Dylan as he puts some books on his backpack. "I think the only reason they chose us was because our parents are members of the elders."

"Dude. who. cares!?" Says Malcolm as he gets down from the floor.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Someone knocks on the door and Malcolm goes to check out to find a trio of teenagers around their age.

One of them was a girl with dark blonde hair, bluebell eyes and narrow brown eyebrows, wearing a long-sleeved white hoodie with pointed sleeves, and red accents.

The other was a slightly shorter a girl short and stocky girl, sporting a chopped bob hairstyle that shifts from pastel pink on top to a sparkling purple underneath, she has thick, bushy hair, and bangs that curl up, which she wears parted down the left, she also has thick sideburns and thick, curved eyebrows. With tanned skin, she has brown (or pink) eyes and long eyelashes and she's wearing a dark purple, sleeveless leotard that stops at her mid-thigh under a light purple tunic with a blue diamond clasp. She's also wearing matching purple boots with white moons on the fronts and soles, light blue wings on each side, with multiple light blue points. Besides this are her light blue fingerless gloves, with a long white glove on her left arm. She also wears a sparkling blue cape shaped like wings, attached to a circular plate on her left shoulder.

And the last one is a broad shouldered boy for his apparent age, average height, and slightly muscular. He has a tanned complexion, kinky dark brown hair in an Afro buzz hairstyle, and dark almost black eyes. He wears a sleeveless white mid-drift revealing tank top under a small golden cuirass (A form of armor that includes the breastplate and the back piece) embellished with a red heart. On his left arm, he wears a golden spaulder (A metal sleeve) on his shoulder, which is attached to the Cuirass, and a golden forearm guard. His quiver of arrows is attached to his back by a His quiver, which is both brown and gold, then peaks out from behind his right shoulder. He wears blue pants which are assumably jeans, with a brown belt and matching golden buckle. His boots are nearly knee high but dip into a 'v' shape at the front. A similar stylized heart can be found there. At the tail of the heart begins the laces, which are two stitches leading to the toe. The heels are golden, along with the soles and the toes.

They seem nice and a little childish to Malcom, but Dylan is completely frozen in the moment as he sees Adora, not realising That Malcolm is snapping his fingers trying to wake him up.

"Dylan... Dylan... Dylan!" Malcolm screams as he slaps Dylan on the face.

"Oh what the hell man!"

"you where paralyzed doing some kind of love song for about 3 seconds or more I don't know I didn't pay attention." Answers Malcolm.

"Hello. hi, I'm Glimmer, this is Adora and this is Bow. Principal Re-"

Malcolm cuts Glimmer half way through. "I'm sorry I'm sorry your name is glimmer and you have a shiny little pink hair... and your so tinny... hahaha hahaha."

"yes my name is Glimmer... and principal Rex told us to take you to History class so you wouldn't get lost since you're new here." Says Glimmer gritting her teeth in rage trying not to lose her head and hit Malcolm.

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - HISTORY CLASSROOM**

A few hours later A very small number of young heroes are in the class ready to listen to there Teacher "The American Ranger".

Ranger "Welcome students to history class. A lot fewer then I expected but no metter, more learning for the rest of us. Now then this great country has been the most powerful in the world since its birth"

Robin "Neither of thoses facts are true."

Ranger "Excuse me. We have the strongest army in the world. And we've never lost a war."

Zak "what about Vietnam?"

Ranger "we did not lose that war. It was a draw."

Marco "no the text books say america lost."

Ranger "what's your name solider?"

"Marco Diaz."

Ranger "Diaz? Excuse me." he left the classed room and dialled a number "hello immagration, this is american ranger. Im calling to report a-"

Computerised voice "Im sorry, your number has been blocked due to:" very annoyed persons voice "constantly calling about ileagal immigrants who were in reality either legal immigrants or american citizens. Call again and you will be fined," computerised voice "have a nice day." then the call ended.

Ranger "Dam it." he went back into the classroom to see Foreger eat all his chalk. "what are doing?"

"Foreger wanted to try these small candies, but the candies are not very good- ggo ACHOO!" he sneezed, spitting the chewed up chalk into rangers face.

Ranger "Oh GOD MY EYES!" he screamed while the other students laughed.

Malcolm was recording this on his phone "Who knew you could have fun in history class".

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - GYM ( COMBAT AREA)**

A group of student's gathers up ready to get there combat training from there Teacher, "Wolverine".

Logan "Alright listen up. I don't know know what the others have bin telling you, but at the end of the day, all comes down to being able to take a beating, and dish out an even bigger one."

Claire Nunez "This guy is scary."

Malcolm "psss, ive seen worse." suddenly logans claws pop out in front of his face.

"Something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?"

Malcolm "ah, no"

Logan "Good," retracts his claws. "We're gonna get straight to it. You two." Logan points to Adora and Dylon, "your up 1st, on the floor."

The two of them walk out and face each other. Adora draws her sword. "Ready our not, GO!"

"For the Honor of GreySkull!" she transforms into She-Ra

Dylon is completely transfixed by her new form. Golden light shined off her body and as she charged at him. Dylon could only stare in awe as her fist struck his face with enough forced to send him flying across the room and into the wall, where he stuck for a second before falling to the floor

Cyborg "and hes OUTTA HERE!" the others students, except Robin and Raven chuckled at this.

Logan "Well, thats gotta be a new record." then they check him for conciosnes.

Logan "Hey Blondie!" Logan points to Adora. "Take him to the infirmary.

Adora turns back to normal and grabs Dylan's Leg dragging him off the floor. And out of the Gym.

Logan "Ok... then let's continue. You two are next" Logan points to Glimmer and Malcolm.

They both walk prepared to face one another. "Fight!"

Glimmer threw magical blasts at Malcolm. "Missed me, dodged another, missed me again." he blasted a windball at her but she teleported away. She Reappeared and tried blasting him again but he turned invisible. "You cant hit what you cant see. And even if you could, your too short to even punch me."

Glimmer grit her teeth, but then listened. She removed her cape and threw it in the direction of his voice before teleporting. Malcolm reached out grabbed it on instinct, Glimmer appeared behind him and swung him up kicking him in the groin. Malcolm hunched over and became visible again. She gather magic in her fist before punching him right in the face and knockign him to the floor.

Glimmer "Guess I am tall enough."

"Fight!"

Robin threw a batarang at Raven who used her shadows to knock it away. She fired magic blasts at Robin who back flipped to avoid them throwing several more Batarangs as he did. Raven raised a shield and the batrangs hit it but then exploded, breking the shield and knocked her down.

Robin ran in but Raven summoned her soul self and it flew at him. Robin fired his grappling hook and swung away from it. He tired to swing around it to attack Raven again but she floated into the air to stay out of his rech. He threw a batrang but she use telekinesis to stop in half way and throw it back, Robin and to jump to avoid the explosion.

"Time!" Logan stopped the match "not bad." looked to Robin "trying to get around the magic to attack the caster, good strategy" looked to Raven "keeping out of your opponents reach and using his weapons against him. Smart."

The two of them walked off to rejoin the others Robin said "You were fortunite. If he hadn't called the match you would have gotten hurt."

Raven smiling "Sure, whatever makes u feel better."

Logan "Ok then, next!"

Claire swung her shadow staff around while Entrapta nervously looked around "Um, im not really combat trained-"

Logan "GO!"

Claire charged at entrapta who ran away and began throw her tools at her. Claire created portals that the tools flew into. She then opened more and the tools flew out back at Entrapta whose hair shot out caught them all

.

Claire "nice catch."

Entrapta "thanks" she then ducked as Claire jumped at her and swung her staff. She pulled out a wrench and swung it but Claire easily knocked it out of her hands. "That was my favourite wrench!" she swung the staff and tripped her.

Logan "Good staff work." he looked at the princess you need a lot of work on your combat skills."

Entrapta "I normally let my bots do the fighting for me. But I left them at home for system updates."

Logan "Your not gonna last long if you always depend on robots. You need to be able to fight for yourself and focus"

Claire helped her up "you ok?"

Entrapta "im fine, but im starting to understand why im failing gym."

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - ESPIONAGE CLASS**

The students are inside waiting for the teacher who still hasn't arrived.

Dylan and Adora enter the classroom and go sit with there friends. Adora his sit with Bow and Glimmer, and Dylan Go's to seat by Malcolms side whos setting with a red head girl with a metal arm. "Hey, I'm Lex. I guess your Dylan right."

Dylan "Yeah im-" Dylan is interrupted as Robobot enters the classroom.

Robobot "I'm her to inform you that your normal teacher, Agent Slater, is on a secret CIA mission, so to replace him we got you... well... The last thing in the barrel." Robobot looks at the door. "Will you please hurry!"

A voice female screams from outside the door. "I'm coming!"

Lex's eye's get wide open in shock and she remembers who that voice belongs to. "Wait a second. I know that voice. No."

Mallory Archer comes in the classroom with a bottle of gin and her Stubend glassware, Robobot immediately leaves.

"Sorry for the delay, family stuff." Mallory "Now the key to espionage comprises of three key elements. Finesse, subtlety," drinkes her tom collins "and discretion."

Raven "How is a whole bottle of gin discreet?" She receives snickers from everyone else.

Jim "Are you even allowed to bring that in here?"

Mallory "Young man, there is no amount of super strength that could pry this bottle out of my hand."

Lex "Wow, so hard to believe your spy agency failed."

Mallory "Watch your tone missy. Your father my be the principle, but that doesn't mean your gonna receive special treatment"

Gogo Tomago "didn't you make your son, your top agent even though he sucked at being a spy?"

Mallory "Shup up! Now all of you listen. I am the teacher here and you will show me the respect I deserve."

Janna Ordonia "Kinda sounds like we are showing you the respect you Deserved so what're you so mad about?"

Mallory "Dont push me! Because with just one word I can have any of you expelled."

"That is false" Baymax walks in.

Honey Lemon "Baymax? What're you doing here?"

Baymax "I am Superhero High, Medical Officer."

Jackie Lynn Thomas "So your like the school nurse?"

Baymax nods "That is correct." he is then hugged by Star Butterfly.

Star "Oh hes like a giant marshmallow." Baymax blinks and returned the hug.

Mallory "Whatever your name is get back in your seat. And what do you mean its false?"

Baymax "The position of Mallory Archers as a subtitute teacher is due to Community service, it does not have the authority to expell or suspend any students."

Beast Boy "Wow, denied."

Mallory "That's detention! I can at least give them detention right?"

Baymax "Yes."

Mallory "Ha!"

Baymax raises a finger "Provided another member of staff approves." the students laugh and Mallory growls, breaking the glass she was holding.

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - CAFETERIA**

Later after that hole Mallory debacle, Dylan is eating with some of the New friends he and Malcolm made today like: Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly, Jackie Lynn Thomas, Lex Lightning, Bow, Glimmer and Adora.

Malcolm "Was anyone else thinking a highschool for superheroes would have a cafaterea with better food?"

Star tried to stick her fork into her food, but after several atempts she stabbed it with the fork, only to somehow bend the metal. "Whoops"

Marco "I guess its just a law of life, "Sun rises in the east, birds migrate south, cafeterea food sucks everywhere."

Jackie "Wow Diaz, that was deep."

Marco "Thanks i-"

Ranger charged in. "Cuse me!" he stuck an american flag onto the table

Lex "Ranger what are you doing."

Ranger "Oh just putting up the stars and stripes for all to see."

Glimmer "On the lunch table?"

Ranger "Well just makign sure everyone, apreciates it" Ranger gives Marco a look.

Marco "Dude we've bin over this like 6 times, im an american citizen"

Ranger "I'll believe that when i see a green card!"

Marco "you've seen it 3 times." Ranger just kept adjusting the flag. Marco got an idea he discreetly added peppers to his sandwich "Hey ranger, wanna a bite of my sandwich?"

Ranger "No i have my own lunch in the-"

Star "Dont tell us your sacred of a little spicey sanwich?"

Ranger "scared? i fought nazis in world war 2. Im not a afraid of some sandwich." he grabbed it and took a bite. chewed and swallowed "there, nothing these american taste buds cant handle." he then begins to sweat as his face trned red, "AAAAHHHHH!" he screamed and downed a glass of water but its didnt help so he ran around the caetera screaming and the students laughed.

Marco "thanks for the assist Star."

Star "Anytime."

Glimmer "Why didnt the water cool him down?"

Marco "Only milk will stop the burning. he'll figure it out, eventually."

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - ESPIONAGE CLASS**

The main kids (Lex, Adora, Bow, Malcolm, Dylan and Glimmer) returned to the Espionage classroom after receiving a message telling them to go there, and they entered to find Mallory and Entrapta "Good your here."

Entrapta "Hi guy's**!**"

Glimmer "How'd you get here before us?"

Entrapta "Oh i was in the vents when I got the message for Miss Archer, so I just dropped down into the room."

Mallory** "**Your very lucky they confiscated my gun."

Adora "What's going on?"

Mallory "It's time for your first assignment."

Malcolm "You can't give us homework this long after class."

Mallory "Not homework you ass. I'm talking about a mission."

Bow "Mission? But it's only the 1st day for some of us."

Mallory "There's no better way to learn than through the field experience. And today that field is the Headquarters of the KGB in Moscow, Russia.

Dylan "The what now?"

Mallory "The KGB."

Lex "Just watch a spy movie there almost always the bad guy's. "

Mallory "Yes." Mallory gives Dylan a phone and a flash drive. " The schematics of the building are in the phone. I want you to Invade the office of Nicolay Jackoff and use the flash drive to absorb all the data on his main computer and return it to me."

Mallory takes a sip from her drink "And remember this mission is covert. Don't tell anyone especially any of the other teacher's and I'll give you an A+++ or something."

Mallory leaves the room without saying a word leaving the kids speechless.

Dylan "Did this just happen?"

Malcolm "I... I think it did."

Bow "So... How are we supposed to get to Russia?"

Malcolm "Easy, Glimmer just teleports us there."

Glimmer "What?"

Malcolm "teleporting. You know, its like your whole thing?"

Glimmer "I cant teleport all the way to another country"

Malcolm sarcastically "Oh how convenient."

Adora "Malcom shut up. Seriosuly does anyone have any ideas? Cause I doubt my sword will get past the metal detectors."

Entrapta "I have been working on a jet."

Lex "That's perfect."

Entrapta "But it blew up"

Lex "not perfect."

Dylan "Actualy," looks to Malcolm "We might have something."

**CITY PARK**

The young heroes managed to escape the school pass the curfew and are now walking on the park following Dylan and Malcolm.

Glimmer "So... where are we going?"

Dylan sight "Any of you ever heard about the Lanteans.

Lex "From what I heard their species of isolated special humans that a long time ago got super powers and decided to hide there existence from the world in fear of persecution and because they hated what the world had become. Sslo they created a secret nation and within it they made technology without equal.

Dylan "Among our people those that have powers are called sagitar and those powers are called Tauris. A Sagitar can have up to five of them. So where basecly the most powerful nation on the world."

Adora "Ok... And."

Dylan "We have a lot of powerful and fast ships that can travel through nations in minutes."

Malcom "aaaand we're here" he geastures to empty space.

Bow "I dont see anyting"

Dylan "Exatly," he makes the ship decloak

They all gasp, but no 1 more than Entrapta "Cloaking Technology!" she jumped onto the ship and began to examine it.

Adora "Your parents gave you your own ship?"

Dylan and Malcom look at each other remembering that it's completely the opposite"ah, yeah."

Lex "Well this solves one of our problems. Can it be tracked?"

Malcom "This ship is highly advanced, no one can detect it when its cloaked. Now clearly Im driving."

Glimmer "Why is that?"

Malcom "Cause without me you wont even be able to get inside."

Suddenly the ship opened up and Entrapta poked her head out "Guys this ship is amazing! You've gotta see this!"

Dylan and Malcom just stared in shock. "Howd she get in?"

Adora "Thats Entrapta for you."

**LATER INSIDE THE SHIP**

Bow "Was anyone else expecting something a little less instense for our 1st mission?"

Adora "Yeah, I was expecting a little less sneaking into a highly guarded base and a little more stopping jay walkers."

Malcolm "Jay walkings not a real crime."

Lex "Depends what state your in."

Glimmer "Will you put on ur seatbelt already."

Malcolm "Why this ride is so smooth. What's the point?" Glimmer teleports her staff into her hand and jabs the controls, causing the ship to tilt and Malcom falls out of his seat "OW!"

Glimmer "For safety."

**MOSCOW; RUSSIA**

The team arrived safely and undetected in Russian and Once there they scoped out the KGB base they start formulating their plan.

Bow "That's a lot of gaurds"

Lex "Ok heres pla-"

Dylan "Bow you stay here and keep an eye on who goes in an who comes out. If it comes to it you can use an explosive arrow to cause a destraction."

Bow "Got it"

Dylan "Entrapta, you stay on the ship-"

Entrapta "YAY!"

Dylan "and use it's computer to hack the security feeds to put them on a loop. That way we can move about unseen by the cameras." The princess gave a salute before gladly heading to the ship. "Everyone else, we infiltrate the base. Stay low and unseen. Everybody got it?"

Lex confused "Ah..."

Dylan "lets move"

**BUILDING - HALLWAY**

Glimmer teleports Adora inside the building where they open a window for Lex to fly in carrying Dylan and Malcolm.

Lex "We're in. bow any changes?" Says Lex to her com.

Bow "No, looks like you got in unspotted"

Adora "Entrapta, did you get the cameras?"

Entrapta "Of course, this was the easiest hacking I've ever done. The cameras are now stuck on a loop."

Dylan looks at his phone "Ok according to th schematics Mallory gave us... the head office should right through there."

Malcolm turns invisible and step through the doors to see if anyones there. After a couple of minutes of waiting Dylan sticks his head in the room "Malcom?"

Malcom becomes visible "Yeah?"

Glimmer looks in "What? Your suppose to tell us if its clear or not."

Malcolm "Something wrong with your eyes? The room is clearly empty."

Glimmer "Theres no point telling us now that we're in the room."

Malcolm "God your never happy are you?"

Glimmer sighs as the rest of the group enters the room. "I'm always happy."

Malcolm. "Oh please your red of rage just like those Curtains over there." Malcom points to the dark curtains on the main window.

Glimmer " Dose are dark blue curtains."

Malcolm chuckles "Ok, now I know there's something wrong with your eyes. That is red, Dylan back me up here."

Dylan puts a flash drive on the main computer of the room and data starts to transfer. "Could you two please shut up this already nerve-wracking as it is, I don't need your constant yelling at one another."

Malcolm "I'll shut up when she admits that it's Red."

Glimmer "It's dark blue."

Malcolm "NO! IT'S RED BECAUSE THEY'RE THE GODDAMN KGB!"

Malcolms screaming is heard all around the building that a large squad of soldier's entered the room and pointed there guns at them. And they all put there hands up.

Malcolm "Although it could be blue, I'm not a hundred percent sure it's too dark to see."

All the others just give Malcolm an Angry look.

Lex "God damn it. Follow my lead." she whispers to the others. "hey guys!"She steps foreward .

Gaurds "Dont move!"

Lex "Or what?"

Guard "Or will we'll kill you."

Lex "Oh yea, with what?"

The guards look at each other "With the guns we're holding?"

Lex "Oh those, see thing is" she rushed at them and the opened fire, but the bullets bounced off her and she ran through them like a football player.

Glimmer "Shut your eyes!" they did and she created a large flash of light the blinded the gaurds. Adore became She-Ra and swung the table at them while Dylan and Malcolm lashed out with their powers.

The team runs of the room full speed to Invade the barrage of bullets shot by the KGB agent's.

Glimmer "This is all your fault!"

"Oh yes and I'm soooo sorry" Malcolm says sarcastically.

Dylan "Would you two please SHUT U-" Dylan gets shot on the arm. "Ahhhhh son of a... babysitter!"

She-Ra forms her shield to protect everyone, "We need an escape plan and we need it, wait, did u say son of a babysitter?"

Malcom "Yeah his mom has a really low torelance for swearing."

Glimmer radioed "Bow we need some help"

**OUTSIDE KGB BUILDING**

Bow was suing infrared scopes "I see u guys," stay away from the wall." he fires an explosive arrow at the wall where the guards are on the other side, it explodes and their all blasted off they're feet. With their ears ringing they are easily picked off by the heroes.

**KGB BUILDING - HALLWAY**

Malcolm cleaning his hears. "Moop... moop."

Dylan "Malcolm!"

Malcom "Moop?"

Dylan "Let's go!"

All the young heroes get up and jump of the open wall falling down quickly through the 20 store building.

Lex flies up and away as Glimmer grabs Adora and Dylan and teleported away leaving Malcolm to fall to his fate.

Malcolm "Seriously!?"

Malcolm was closer and closer to hit the ground but Glimmer returns and teleported him before they it the floor.

**INSIDE SHIP**

Glimmer and Malcolm teleport inside the ship.

Dylan "Ok that's all of us." Dylan turns on the ship and gets them out of there fast.

**OUTSIDE KGB BUILDING**

A blonde man wearing a red tracksuit looks at the sky and sees the ship as it flies away.

"Other Barry is that a weird thing to see in the middle of the night? yes it is other Barry yes it is."

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - ESPIONAGE CLASS**

The young heroes returned to the classroom to find Mallory drinking "What took you so long."

Adora "Yeah we're fine thanks for asking."

Mallory "Who was asking?"

Dylan slammed the pen on the table "Heres your damn data. Now what is it that's so special."

Mallory took the pen "Its what you'd call, none of your business,"

Group "WHAT!?"

Malcolm "Are you serious?"

Dylan "I got shot in the arm getting that thing!"

Mallory "Are you gonna turn into a drama queen every time you get shot? Cause what did you think the bad guys were going to shoot at you?"

Entrapta "Energy blasters."

Lex "You cant do this"

Mallory "Yes I can. This is how espionage works. Its about secrecy. Only the person at the top knows the secrets while the people at the bottom do the leg work."

Glimmer "How are you at the top? Your here because of community service."

Mallory "Im above all of you and all you need to know is there's gonna be more of these missions. Now go study or something, just get out."

They all grumbled as they left "I think we can all agree on our next mission," Malcom said "Payback."

**SUPERHERO HIGH - INFIRMARY**

Baymax finished bandaging Dylans arm "You've been a good boy. Hav a lolly pop." he handed him one.

Dylan "Thanks." he took it and stepped outside

"Hey Dylan" he turned to see Adora "Hows your arm?"

Dylan "I'll live. Turns out you get a free lollypop for every bullet wound."

Adora chuckled at this.

Dylan "So, since our 1st mission was pretty much a success, how about we celebrate?"

Adora "What did you have in mind?"

Dylan "how about a movie?"

Adora "Sounds good." they picked a movie and time. "See you then." she walked away.

Dylan waited until she was out of sight before fist pumping the air "Ye-ow!" his arm hurt.

**LATER AT MOVIE THEATER - SEATS**

Dylan waited in the movie theater in his seat. "Dylan" he spotted Adora coming over.

Dylan "Welcome to the theater."

The two of them watched the previews "Is it just me, or is Hollywood running out of ideas?" Adora asked.

Dylan shrugged "People have bin saying that for years." they both toughed at that. "You know Adora, we make great team."

Glimmer appeared in the seat behind him "We sure do" Dylan nearly jumped.

Bow took the seat next to her "Sorry we're late."

Adora "How'd it take so long for you guys to get snacks?"

Malcolm "Entrapta messed with the popcorn machine."

Etrapta had bits of popcorn in her hair "We got free popcorn"

Lex "Gotta say Dylan, a movie to celebrate our 1st mission was a a pretty great idea."

Dylan then realsies what happened "Yeah... team building and all that jazz."

Adora "Sssh the movies starting."

Dylan sigh as he look at his new team and smile. "These are gonna be some long years."

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE**

The next day Titanium Rex, Portia Jones, Robobot, American Ranger and Megamind are in the office waiting for someone.

Wolverine entered the office "Move!" he shoved Mallory into the office where Rex and the other teachers were waiting.

Mallory "Whats the meaning of this. I didnt even have time to make myself a bloody mary when this animal dragged me out of my apartment."

Ranger "Its 10 in the morning?"

Mallory "Your point?"

Rex "Mallory your real because, how do i put this? You f*** up worse than any of us thought you could."

Mallory "What are you talking about?"

Robobot "Sending students to break into the KGB ring any bells?"

Mallory "No idea what your talking about."

Rex "Did you really think we wouldn't notice a student being treated for a bullet wound?"

Mallory "What makes you think that has anything to do with me?"

Portia "The security footage"

Mallorys eyes widen "the what?"

Megamind "Dont look so shocked. I'm a former super villian and even I'm more trustworthy than you are. I had a camera placed inside your classroom to monitor you with the students"

Portia "What were you thinking!"

Mallory "Oh please what are you people training these kids for? this exercise taught more than a year inside some classroom."

Rex "All to recovere your sex tape"

Mallory "What? I dont know what-" Rex turned his screen around and it was playing the tape "How did you get that!?"

Robobot "Its online. it seems when you tried to scrub the footage, you acciendatlly uploaded it to the internet instead."

Megamind "Thanks to me and Rababot here, it can't be tracked to the school."

"Its robobot" the robot said

Megamind "thats what i said "Rababot"

Rex "As much as id love to fire you, Slater still isn't back from his mission so youl keep teaching the espionage class. but your now on probation, and all athority you have as a teacher is removed. You won't even be able to grade pappers without approval."

Ranger "Let this be a lesson to you Mallory. This school doesn't tolerate abuse of power."

Rex "That reminds me, Ranger your on probation to."

Ranger "Me!? Why!? I didnt make a sex tape."

Portia "We've recieved multiple reports about you harassing Marco Diaz. You will stop this and apologise."

Ranger "Apologise!?"

Wolverine "Im canadian bub," his claws pop out infront of Rangers face. "You wanna try giving me a hard time about that?"

Ranger "I think I'd rather apologise."

**The End.**

**For now.**

**We hope you liked this just as much as me and Saber, if you have any questions or wishes please leave a comment after this. And maybe go check out Sabers account, he's got some cool and funny stuff there and you should go check it out.**

**The characters participate in this story and there respective media's are:**

Main Characters:

Dylon Grayy (OC)  
Adora (She-Ra and the princess of power)  
Malcom Gooden (OC)  
Glimmer (She-Ra and the princess of power)  
Bow (She-Ra and the princess of power)  
Titanium Lex (Supermansion)  
Entrapta (She-Ra and the princess of power)  
Mallory Archer (Archer)

Secondary Characters:

Portia Jones (Supermansion)  
Slater (Archer)  
Titanium Rex (Supermansion)  
Wolverine (X-Men Evolution)  
American Ranger (Supermansion)  
Marco Diaz (Star vs the forces of evil)  
Star Butterfly (Star vs the forces of evil)  
Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs the forces of evil)  
Janna (Star vs the forces of evil)  
Claire Nunez (Trollhunters)  
Robin (Justice league vs teen titans)  
Raven (Justice league vs teen titans)  
Cyborg (Young justice: Outsiders)

And many other known ones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

**Written**

**By**

**Pittacus Lore and Star Saber21**

**Disclaimer: We do not own SuperMansion or She-Ra and the princess of power and any other media or characters utilized in this story. We only own The Lanteans and the OC's Malcolm and Dylan. This story may fallow some differences from the main story, cause we would like to play a little with things.**

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - SCIENCE CLASS**

"Greetings students and welcome to Doomsday Device 101. My name is Professor Farnsworth. Now as heroes your likely to come up agasint mad men who created weapons of unimaginable destruction. Given I invented so many doomsday devices over the years, the faculty felt I'd be the perfect person to teach this calss."

Bow "Um, is that doomsday device on your desk?"

Farnsworth "That oh no that's just a universal trasnlater I invented. Unfortunately it only translates into an impossible to understand language."

Entrapta gets closer "Hello"

Translater "Bonjour!"

Farnsworth "crazy jibberish! This is a doomsday device!" he takes one out from behind his desk. "This device can pollute a planets entire atmosphere with toxic gas."

Zak "Ah shouldn't that be behind some protective glass our something?"

Farnsworth "oh not to worry. The device is useless without the toxic agent." he set it down on the desk and everyone sighed in relief, "which I hav right here." he took a vile of bubbling green liquid from his lab coat causing everyone to gasp "everyone remain calm, its perfectly safe as long as it stays in the sealed vi-" it slips out of his fingers and the vile breaks open on the floor, a green mist starts to rise "oh dear."

Everyone screams except for Ben who transforms into Gutrot and sucks up all the gass before it can harm anybody.

Farnsworth "We'd better be sure no one was affected. Is anyone experiencing death, mutation or explosive diarrhea?"

Everyone just looked in shock.

Gutrot finished nutralising the toxic gas. "Hmm, do I detect a hint of tetraethyl pyrophosphate?"

"Oh you noticed." Farnsworth smiled "Extra credit."

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - ROBIN AND BLUE BEETLES ROOM**

Scarab "Awaken Jaime Reyes! We are under attack!"

Jaime slowly opens his eyes, to see the the face of Entrapta inches away from his his own "AHH!" he panics and falls off his bed to the floor.

Entrapta "Good morning."

Jaime "Entrapta? What are you doing in my room?"

Entrapta "Oh I was observing the continued activity of your alien technology while you slept."

Jaime "Its name is Scarab- wait, uve been watching me sleep? For how long?"

Entrapta "Oh, just over an hour." shes says causualy. "This scarab can see through your optic nerves but even though you were asleep with your eyes closed, the scarab was still able to detect my presence. When I got close, your armor activated as a protective measure."

It was then Jaime realised his suit was formed. "This Scarab did not like how she was staring at us."

"Its amazing!" Entrapta lifting herself in the air with her hair. "The artificial intelegence is like a truly living being, and that's not even getting into its capabilities." she jumped down as was then on top of Beetle "With further and more invasive and intamit study, just think of everything we could learn!"

Beetle was both blushing under his mask and worried by what she ment my intamit study. He then notice the scarab had rasied one of his hands behind Entraptas head and formed a spining saw blade. "No." he shook his hand and it returned to normal "Entrapta, heres some knowledge." Cut to him pushing Entrapta out the door "Knock 1st" With that he closed the door.

Entrapta stood there for a moment then smiled "Ok Jamie, see you in class!"

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - MALE SHOWERS**

Generator Rex had hit the showers after training. Drying himself off he went back into the locker room. With only a towel around his waist, he opens his locker which had a mirror in it. He puts his goggles back on and puts his deoderent away, when he moves, entraptas face is in the mirror "Hi Rex!"

Rex spun around forming his Big Fat Sword and stopped it inched from Entraptas face "Entrapta? I almost cut u in half. What are you doing here?"

Entrapta "I heard you were showering and so many thoughts came into my mind."

Rex "ah, what kind of, thoughts."

Entrapta "Your machines, does the water have any negative effect on them? Are they capable of shorting out? could you be electrocuted? Do they rust?"

"uh," Rex blinked as these were not the kind of thoughts he was expecting.

Entrapta "Your nanites are truly fasinating." she grabbed the blade with her hair and looked it over. "This metal, dispites its size and weight you use each machine without difficulty. Clearly your nanites also increase your physical strength, also your stamina as you don't easily tire from using them."

Rex turned his sword back into his hand to pull away "yea, my nanites are great. But-"

Entrapta "Great? THEYRE AMAZING! They construct your machines in approximately 1 second (I think) gevin that its thought activated, the nanites your nanites must recives instructions from your brain .000044% faster than your own limbs" she kept moving closer and Rex back up untiol his back was against the locker "oh I would love for a sample of the nanites in your system!" she then looked past Rex into the locker "Motorcycles huh?"

Rexs turned his head and saw she was talking about his underpants which had motorcycles on them. He blushed and shut the locker. "Hey ever heard of personal space?"

Entrapta "Oh yes, from lots of people." she says casualy

Rex needed her to leave but figured she if she didn't get y she shouldn't be in here, he wasn't gonna be able to explain it to her. He thought for a second then remembered a battle move that might work here "hey entrapta, can you wrap your hair around yourself into a ball?"

Entrapta "Probably. Why?"

Rex "If you do, I show you something about my builds that only one other person has ever seen."

Entrapta "Deal!" she sat down and wrapped her hair around her herself into a big purple ball.

Rex "Great" he form another build "now you get to see the inside of my slam cannon." the end scooped her up and he aimed out the window

"Fasinating," Entrapta could be heard inside the cannon fire she was launched through the air before landing in the outdoor pool. She emerged from the water with a gasp "Amazing! No chemical or electrical firing mechanisms. I need to get a closer look with my tools!"

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - LOUNGE**

Cyborg was in the high schools lounge "After a long day of beaten up bad guys," he opens the fridge and somehow cracked his fingers. "Time for this hero to unwind," in a flash of speed and skill he cuts the ingredients and they all come together "with the ultimate Hero Sandwich!" a light shines on the large sandwich and an angelic corus seemed to play as he wiped away a tear, "its beautiful."

He picked it up and prepared to take a bite when Entrapta dropped down in front of him upside "Hi Cyborg."

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Cyborg screamed, throwing his sandwich into the air where it came apart. Acting fast he extended his arm and managed to catch each piece of the sandwich which fell back down in the exact same way as it was before.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Nice catch." Entrapta said.

Cyborg "Entrapta, NEVER get between a man and his sandwich!"

Entrapta turned right side up and dropped to the floor "Noted."

Cyborg took and big bite of his sandwich, it tasted as good as it looked. He then noticed Entrapta staring at him. "Did you need something?"

Entrapta "Oh im just observing ur consumption of sustenance."

Cyborg "Ok, why?"

Entrapta "Because it's incredible!"

Cyborg "Well thanks, I put a lot of work into this sandwich."

Entrapta "Not the sandwich. The fact that you can still eat and taste. I've seen people of cybernetic limbs, but your cybernetics are on a whole other level!" She moved around him. "all cybernetics components are perfectly synced with your organic perfectly synced. Seamless merging of technology and living tissue."

Cyborg "Ah thanks."

Entrapta " I would love to see how your digestive system absorbs nutrients and processes food."

Cybrogs "Wait what?"

Entrapta "I also have questions about your systems waste managemnet and deposal."

Cyborgs eye widend "Whoa! Back up there." he put the sandwich down "That system is classified."

Entrapta "But there can't be classified data in scienece! Data and information must be available for every one! If you'd prefer you could download the scamatics for ur system-"

Cyborg "Oh no! No body gets my scamatics! You dont wanna know what happened to the last guy to tried."

Entrapta "He built a giant version of your sonic cannon, then an army of fully robotic versions of you before turning himself into a cybernetic organic hybrid."

Cyborg "Oh, I guess you do know."

Entrapta "That giant sonic cannon wasn't impressing anyone." she grabbed Cyborgs hand with her hair. "It was on a much larger scale but the originals, size and output are beautiful"

Cyborg "Ah thanks. You know I never actually thought of forming this cannon until that battle with the Gordanians- Hey!" he looked to see Entrapta with her weilding mask down, several tools held by her hair.

Entrapta "Keep going im listening." she prodded something causing the sonic cannon to activate and blast the Hero Sandwich. It exploded sending pieces everywhere. Cyborg was in shock as Entrapta lift her weilding mask,only to smile nervously as Cyborg glared at her.

Cyborg opened a cabinet and place Entrapta, not with her hands tied together with her hair, into the cabinet before shutting the doors and bendign a metal bar around it so it wouldn't open. With that he walked away. "Hello?" Entrapta called out knocking on the door "anybody there?" the room was empty "Oh, OREOS!"

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - BEN AND BEAST BOY'S ROOM**

Ben was sitting on the floor of his room playing a video games. "Ah the benefit of bringing your own tv and video game system." something purple moved along the floor (the Jaws theme plays each time) before disappearing. Ben turned around up saw nothing, so he shrugged and went back to his game. The purple thing moved across his bed before disappearing again. "Huh?" he raised an eyebrow before returning to his game. The view shifts to Ben from behind as the purple being slowly approached him, two purple tenticals reaching out to him. Suddenly Ben tossed the controler over his shoulder and the tenticals caught it, Ben spun around and tackled whoever was behind him, they rolled over the floor and Ben was ontop of his attacker, "You picked the wrong hero Yo-" he paused when he saw who it was "Entrapta?"

"Hi Ben," she smiled

Ben "Why were you sneaking up on me?"

Entrapta "You seemed very focussed on your game and I didn't want to disturb you."

Ben "Luckily I already beat my high score." he then felt entraptas hairs touching him. "wow, your hair is really soft."

Tim aka Sumo was walking past when he spotted them through the slightly open door. "I use a special conditioner" Entrapta said. Tim quickly walked away before he saw something he didn't want to see.

Ben got up and offered her a hand "what are you doing here?"

Entraptas eyes lit up as she she grabbed his hand and got to her feet "There it is!" she held his hand tight and stared at the the Omnitrix. "Alien technology. Built and designed by the the 1st thinker of the smartest race in the universe."

Ben "Azmuth? Yeah hes supposed to be the smartest guy in 3 to 5 galaxies." he then noticed Entrapta was about to start drooling over the Omnitrix. "Anyway," he pried his hand from her grip. "Yeah its pretty cool."

"Cool? ITS UNBELIEVABLE!" she shouted. "Cappable of scanning and digetaly storing DNA without needed pyshical contact with the sample! Whats the transformation process feel like?"

Ben "Ah, theres a tingling sensation"

Entrapta "it must have a feature that prevents any pain from the drastic changes that occur not only to your body but your very DNA! I need to see it in action!" she jumped onto Bens back and he struggled to keep his balance as Entrapta reached for the omnitrix with her hair.

In the halway Korra was walking past when she heard what sounded like a crashing noise from Bens room "she opened the door to peak in, only to freeze as she spotted Entrapta holding onto Wildmutts back and laughing as he ran around the room. Korra wasn't sure what was happening and decided no to ask and just clsed the door before walking away.

Wildmutt stopped and slapped the Omnitrix and became human again, but wasn't prepared for the weight shift causing them both to fall to the floor.

"ow" Ben sat out to find Entrapta laying across his lap "You ok?"

"That was incredible!" Entrapta threw her arms out then reached for the omnitrix again.

Ben "no wait-" he transformed into BrainStorm

Entrapta gasped "The Cerebrocrustacean!"

Ben "Indeed my dear technological princess."

Entrapta "can I see your giant electrical brain. "Please! Please! Please!"

Ben would have sweat dropped of Brainstorm could. "I suppose know harm could come from displaying my enhanced cranium to a fellow scientist." he opened up his skull.

Entrapta marvelled at the giant brain "fasinating" she reached out with her hair and tapped the brain, causing her to be electrocuted and fall down.

Ben became human again and shook his head to relieve the headache "Entrapta are you ok?"

"Im fine" Entrapta sat up, "I've been electrocuted lots of times."

Ben "Well since your ok I thinks its time for you to leave."

Entrapta "Leave? But I've got so much more data to collect"

Ben "Sorry but the only data your getting is how to it feels when ghostfreak phases you out of my room." he slamed the core down and transformed, only to find he wasn't the alien he'd chosen "Upgrade? Seriously?" he sighed. Then saw the way Entrapta was looking at him. "Entrapta?"

"Its You," her eyes began to sparkle, "Galvanic mechamorph," she moved around him "techno organic life form with a fluid metal body. Capable of merging with any kind of technology, upgrade it and even combine it with other technologies!"

Ben "Ah, yeah, that's Upgrade for ya"

Entrapta "YOUR PERFECT!" she jumped onto him causing him to fall over, he was so surprised he lost his shape and splattered all over Entrapta.

Ben "I honestly don't know who this should be weirder for."

The door oped and Beast Boy wanked in "Hey Ben you want in on-" he freezes when the sees them. "I'll, leave you two alone." he closed the door.

Jim "So is Ben joining the arcade tornament or what?"

Beast Boy "I think hes busy right now"

Ben "that could be a problem" he pulled himself together and became human again, shutting his eyes an sighed, but felt something odd in his hands. He opened his eyes and saw that both his hands were firmly grabbing Entraptas butt. "GAH!" he jumped to his feet "SORRY!"

Entrapta picked herself up with her hair. "Its okay, im fine." she had a slight blush.

Ben "I am really sorry about that."

Entrapta "hmm this is a social situation. I have to admit im not very informed on these situations." she thought for a moment "I've got it."

Ben "Got whaOH!" he jumped as Entrapta grabbed his butt

Entrapta "There, now we're both even and can move past the social awkwardness"

Ben blushed feeling even more awkward. "I'll see you in class" He pushed her out of the room and shut the door.

Entrapta "huh. Not only did I gather scientific data. But I also gained social data." she smiled "What a great day."

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - CAFETERIA**

Adora, Glimmer, Lex, Gogo, Honey Lemon, Katara, Korra, Raven, Starfire, Star, Claire, Jackie Lynn, Janna, Kim Possible and April O Neill(TMNT 2012s Nicktoons version, the 1 with psykic powers) & Illana from Sym Bionic Titan were sitting at a table in the cafeteria eating lunch.

Adora "Anybody else think its weird this table is so long?"

"Hi guys!" Entrapta popped out of nowhere startling them all.

Glimmer "Entrapta, what have we told you about scaring people like that?"

Janna "Sup."

Entrapta "Im glad your all here. I need some help."

Claire "whats wrong?"

Entrapta "I need advice."

Kim "ok, what about?"

Entrapta "boys and dating."

What... Some eyes widening.

Jackie Lynn "Whos the lucky guy?"

Lex "Just to be clear hes not a robot you built, is he?"

Entrapta "No. its Ben."

Star gapsed with stars in her eyes "Oh my Gosh that is amazing! I can totally see you guys together!"

Entrapta "The thing is, I feel we may have entered into a relationship without realising it. Now im not sure what to do."

Honey Lemon "Well what makes you think your in a relationship, have you two gone out on dates together?"

Star got really close "Tell us everything!"

Entrapta "We have spent an increasing amount of time together. Ben's remembered how much I love tiny foods, and brings me those kinds of snacks."

April "That's sweet."

Kim "Sounds very date like."

Gogo "Have you two kissed?"

Entrapta shook her head "no." some of the girls sighed in dissapointment "We did touch each others butts." This made most of the girls to spit takes. Janna calmly drank some water before doing a spit take herself.

Janna "does that count for anything?"

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - DYLAN AND MALCOLMS ROOM**

Meanwhile in Dylan and Malcolm's room, Dylan was on the floor working on his homework. While Malcolm was on his bed looking at some pictures as he watched tv.

Dylan leaned closer to see the pictures "Is that... is that a picture of Glimmer and her mom? Why do you have that...?"

Malcolm "Oh because of none of your beeswax."

Dylan just sighs and gets back to his homework.

Malcolm went back to looking at the picture.

Malcolm saw a picture of Glimmers Mom and asks Dylan, "Wait, if she has wings, how'd Glimmer get the power to teleport? Shouldnt she have wings two?"

Dylan shrugs "Magical genetics. Who knows how that works."

Malcolm "Huh, hey you think if Lantean had a baby with a human, would they still have sagittari powers?"

Dylan "Not sure. but since i know about protection and you have no skill with women, we don't have to worry about that for a few more years."

Malcolm "Hey thats not funny."

"IT's fasinating!"Entrapta pops up from behind the bed making Malcolm jump off it in fright.

Dylan "Entrapta how'd you get in here?"

Entrapta "Easily. Now you brought up a fascinting subject. the combining of superpowered beings to create even stronger offspring." While she goes on, Dylan and Malcolm share a look before getting up, lifting Entrapta under each arm and carry her out of their room.

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - LOUNGE**

Adora and Glimmer are waitng for Bow in the lounge area. when Dylan and Malcolm arrive with Entrapta "Hey!"

Glimmer "Hey guys, ah whats going on?"

They put Entrapta in a seat and Malcolm says "You need to put a leash on her."

Adora "Perfuma tried that once. it kinda worked."

Dylan "She broke into our room and I've heard from some of the guys thats she's been borderline stalking them."

Entrapta "I wasn't stalking. I was observing them for data."

Malcolm "You two need to make her stop."

Glimmer "Why us?"

Malcolm "I dont know, princess reasons."

Adora raises an eyebrow "Princess reasons,, thats the best you can come up with it?"

Entrapta "His reproduction theory is much more interesting."

Glimmer "Wait his what?!"

Entrapta then tells them and then gets an idea "Oh we could even test it!"

Adora "Test i-" she's cut off as Entraptas hair pulls her and Dylna close to each other. "You two would be perfect. You would mate, concieve a child and we would see what kind of abilities the infant would inherit!" Adora and Dylan were blushing so hard their faces were as red as Adoras hoodie. "Oh!" Entrapta grabbed Glimmer and Malcolm "You two should try to. Your differing powers would lead to a very fascinating result!"

Glimmer "WHAT!? Entrapta I would never do that!"

Malcolm "Yeah! I mean while the whole powers thing does sound pretty cool. just look how tiny she is." He didnt notice Glimmer glaring at him. "I couldn't risk my future kids never being able to ride a rollar coaster, or see over a fence." That was when Glimmer kicked him in the groin. He fell to the ground in pain and Dylan winched.

Glimmer "There, now you wont have to worry about kids at all."

Bow then arived "Hey guys sorry im la-" sees Malcolm on the floor in pain "What i miss?"

Dylan "Just Malcolms mouth getting himself into trouble. So the usual."

* * *

**POST CREDITS SCENE:**

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - TEACHERS LOUNGE**

In the teachers lounge Mallory was about to Irish up her coffee only to find her flask was empty. "God damn it." she looked at Mega mind "You there, can you send one of those robots on a scotch run?"

Mega mind "its 11am."

Mallory "The liquar store is open."

Mega mind "No, and you really shouldn't be pushing your luck."

Mallory "what is that supposed to mean?"

Portia "The illegal mission you sent children on? Or how you were caught trying to embizzle school funds"

Mallory "I wasn't embezzling. I was trying to buy desperately needed things for the teachers lounge."

Portia "You were trying to buy a bar!"

Mallory "Like I said, desperately needed."Megamind and Portia shook their heads and walked away. She sighed "Well at least I don't have to deal with the idiots."

"Hey Mrs Archer!" she truned to see Pam standing in the doorway "What's shakin?"

Mallory "God damn it!"

* * *

**Looks like the school's gonna take a ride straight into the highway to the DANGER JONE!**

**Thanks for the comments. And if you've got a chapter idea or something more please PM me and... yeah thanks for watching and leave a comment after this.**

**The characters participate in this story and there respective media's are:**

**Main Characters:**

**Dylon Grayy (OC)**

**Adora (She-Ra and the princess of power)**

**Malcom Gooden (OC)**

**Glimmer (She-Ra and the princess of power)**

**Bow (She-Ra and the princess of power)**

**Titanium Lex (Supermansion)**

**Entrapta (She-Ra and the princess of power)**

**Mallory Archer (Archer**

**Secondary Characters:**

**Portia Jones (Supermansion)**

**Marco Diaz (Star vs the forces of evil)**

**Star Butterfly (Star vs the forces of evil)**

**Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs the forces of evil)**

**Janna (Star vs the forces of evil)**

**Claire Nunez (Trollhunters)**

**Cyborg (Young justice: Outsiders)**

**Blue Beetle (Justice league: Judas contract)**

**Jim Lake Jr (Trollhunters)**

**Beast boy (Young Justice: Outsiders)**

**And many other known characters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03: The Pineapple incident**

**Written**

**By**

**Pittacus Lore and Star Saber21**

**Disclaimer: We do not own SuperMansion or She-Ra and the princess of power and any other media or characters utilized in this story. We only own The Lanteans and the OC's Malcolm and Dylan. This story may fallow some differences from the main story, cause we would like to play a little with things.**

**PS: We would like to apologize for this chapter not being the Archer story, we are still working on it and trying to do our best to turn it into an Awesome adventures with good laughs and Adventure. So sorry but see this chapter it's great and it posses a few Easter eggs. And this chapter is based on a episode of one of my favorite shows.**

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - CAMPUS**

Adora wearing a red dress is walks through the campus going to the exit. A few of the kids before they go out see Adora.

Claire "Adora you look great."

Adora "thanks"

Jaime Reyes "You excited for your date?"

Adora "Guy's this isn't a date. I'm meeting a young duke to discuss contributions to the rebellion"

Malcolm "Oh this is political. then yeah it's diffenitly gonna involve sex."

Glimmer Elbows him in the side "Ignore him. Youl do fine."

A black limousine pulls up "That's my ride. Later guys." she gets in and leaves.

Foreger "Foreger is confused. Is Adora She-Ra going to mate with Duke or not?"

Dylan "No shes not gonna mate with him!" the others look at him "cause... she's not that kind of girl... This is strictly business."

The hole group enters into a moment of ockward silence... until.

Honey Lemon "Who wants to go to the mall?"

* * *

**STORM CITY MALL - FOOD COURT**

Having nothing better to do they all went and wind up at the food court.

Brion "Slow down Foreger," The bug was eating taco after taco "Youl choke."

GoGo "I'd be more surprised if he doesn't eat the whole table."

Malcolm arives with something in a bag, "Hey guys check these out," he places small bottles on the table.

Jim takes one. " Alchololic soda?"

Malcolm "There was guy with a beard, a lab coat, brow tie and what I believe was a green Radioactive pig, selling them over there. I got a good deal before security dragged him away."

Dylan "Your not actually gonna drink that stuff are you?"

Malcolm "Why wouldn't I?"

Dylan "So many reasons."

Malcolm "You know what your problem is Dylan?"

Dylan "I have you for a roomate but no earplugs?"

Malcolm "You think too much. Which is why today your not gonna think bout Adora getting to second base with a duke."

Dylan "She's not gonna do that. And I'm not thinking about her."

Malcolm "Instead your gonna stop thinking. And drink all of these."

Dylan "Ah no way."

Malcom "You wanna be a superhero? What kinda superhero is scared of a few drinks?"

Janna "I say go for it."

Brion "If this ones on-board then it's definitely not a good idea."

Malcolm "Dylan tomorrow when Adora finishes her walk of sham-OW!" Glimmer punched him in the arm. "When she gets back and tells us about her dinner with a duke. You can either tell her you spent the day wishig she was here, or that you did something wild and fun."

Jackie "Hes got a point."

Malcom started chanting. "Dylan, Dylan, Dylan" then the others joined in "Dylan, Dylan, Dylan!"

Dylan grabbed one of the bottles, popped the lid and downed it.

Jaime "There he goes."

Dylan didn't stop at one. He opened and downs each bottle until they we're all gone "How do you feel?" Honey asked.

Dylan (BURP!) "I feel fine. maybe they weren't alchohalic afte-" and thats that part where is memory fails and he wakes up inside...

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - DYLAN AND MALCOLMS ROOM**

Dylan wakes up without a shirt and with a hell of a hangover, as he slowly opens his eye's he sees a pineapple next to the TV, he slowly leeps of his bed and felt a pain on his ankle.

As he sits on the bed to rest his leg, he sees someone on his bed covered in sheets, it's impossible to see who it is because of the amount of sheets. But he slowly gets up ignoring the pain.

* * *

**SUPERHEROES HIGH - DORM HALLWAY**

In way early in the morning way before everyone else wakes up. Glimmer and Brion are walking down the hallway of the Doorms, both looking like hell.

Brion "By God. Last night was a war."

Glimmer "Yeah, my eye's are killing me. Thank goodness it's Saturday."

They stop as they see Dylan coming out of his room, still without a shirt.

Dylan "Hey guy's... quick question. What happened last night?"

Brion "well... It is a bit of a blur... but last time we saw you..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**STORM CITY MALL - FOOD COURT**

Dylan was Dancing above the Mall table like there was not tomorrow, then he step on a bag of ketchup and falls down to the ground.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Dylan "Well... I guess that explains the ankle, but was there anyone with me?"

All their eyes open wide as they realize where Dylan's going, and run to the room's door and open it to see, someone on Dylan's bed and the mess that was the room.

They close the door and leave, and Glimmer starts whispering "There's someone in there."

Dylan whispering "I know."

Brion whispering "And a... pineapple?"

Dylan "I know..."

Glimmer "Who is it?"

Dylan "I don't know..." Dylan realises something thing "Oh, wait." Dylan quietly enters his room and leaves with his scorched jacket and finally with a shirt on. "What the hell happened to my jacket?"

Brion "Oh... That person in there is alive... right?"

Dylan "I should call Malcolm. Maybe he knows what happened."

Brion takes out his phone, puts in the numbers and gives it to Dylan.

They hear the ringtone coming from inside the room.

* * *

**SUPERHEROES HIGH - DYLAN AND MALCOLMS ROOM**

They enter and hear the ringtone coming from the bathroom door.

* * *

**SUPERHEROES HIGH - DYLAN AND MALCOLMS ROOM (Bathroom)**

They get inside and pull the shower drapes and find Malcolm laying on the tub awoke and smiling. "Hello."

Dyaln "Dude what are you doing in here?"

Malcolm "I was sleeping. Aided by the scent of this delightful shampoo. What's up?"

Dylan "What happened yesterday?" holds up his jacket.

Malcolm "Oh yea that was awesome. These two totally missed out by leaving Early."

* * *

**STORM CITY MALL - FOOD COURT**

Dylan dodged balled up wrappers and empty sodas "Come gimme a challenge! Jake shoot fireballs at me"

Jake "Bro you lost it?"

Dylan "Oh I'm never losing it. now hit me! if you can."

Jake gives in and shoots fireballs at him, and Dylan dodges them "Ta da!" then smells burning and looks to see his jackets on fire. "Huh, does it count if it jsut grazes me?" seconds later. "AAAAHHHHHH!"

Honey "Dont worry I'll put you out." She makes a chem ball to put out the flames and throws it at him but Dylan is running around in panic.

GoGo pops her gum before throwing a tray at Dylans feet, he trips and falls to the floor allowing Honey Lemon to put out the fire.

Dylan "Ow, oh french fry." He grabs it and eats it.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Malcolm "Awesome right. To think they thought you should see a doctor. "

Dylan "Was that by any chance a teenage lady doctor who i brought home with me?"

Malcolm raises an eyebrow then gets up and peeks through the door and sees the girl "Theres a girl in there!"

Brion "And a pinapple. Is that not confusing to anyone else?"

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - DORM HALLWAY**

They all went back into the hall.

Dylan "I dont remeber any of this." He scratched his head then nnoticed somethign written on his arm. "Im Dylan. Please call this number."

The others looked at each other. "Dude call it." They all jumped and turned to see Janna in the vent.

Glimmer "What are you doing in the vent?"

Janna "Don't ask questions you don't want the answer to."

Dylan "Wait... do you know who the girl in my bed is?"

Janna "Wait what?" she dropped down and looked in the room "Oh my gosh..."

Glimmer "We know."

Janna "Theres a Pinapple in there."

Brion "Thank you."

Dylan grabs Brions phone again and called the number it's answered by a female voice.

"Hello?"

Dylan "Ummmm... hi who's, who's this?"

"You called me, so... who's this?"

Dylan "It's... ummm Dylan..."

Claire "Dylan it's me Claire."

Oh... Dylan opens his mouth as he Starts to remember something.

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - DYLAN AND MALCOLMS ROOM**

Brion is carrying a drunk Dylan like a baby as he enters the room and places him on his bed.

Dylan "Your a good friend... Brion... I love you."

Brion puts a sheets on him and tugs his pillow "Yes, yes we all love you to." Brion leaves the Room as it seems like Dylan finally fell asleep.

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - CAMPUS**

In the middle of the cold and calm night Claire Nunez was reading a book under a tree as, she saw a drunk Dylan walking around and falling down, constantly falling and rising, falling and rising up like an idiot.

Dylan "Hey Claire... I'm gonna throw up on the floor." Dylan runs away and we hear the sound of vomiting.

* * *

**PRESENT**

Dylan "Ah... man. I throw up... I haven't vomited in since I was 5." Dylan sighs in rage. "Sorry Claire. Go on."

**FLASHBACK**

Claire is still in the tree reading her book as Dylan returns, still drunk.

Dylan "Claire... did you know that Duke, is the name of a college and for somekind of Royalty... isn't that hauntingly beutifull."

Claire simply nods and smiles.

Dylan "Are you an Emo kid?"

Claire chuckles "Ok, you are definitely not in a good state of mind, go to bed Dylan."

Dylan "Yeah... the sun's... gonna cum up... in a couple of hour's... wouldn't wanna be there... wouldn't we?"

Dylan start to head for the dorms but stops to ask a question to Claire. "Hey do you think it would be hard to sneak inside the zoo... I'm really wanna swim with some penguins right now."

Claire chuckles "Ok give me, your arm." Claire grabs a magic marker and writes on Dylan's arm. "This way if you pass out on the street..." Dylan chuckles because of the marker. "...someone will call me, and I will go get you... or probably identify you in the hospital"

Dylan "Thanks Claire... we can't just be friends were attracted to each other..."

Claire "WHAT!? I mean it's not that I think your not attractive, it's just that I'm wit-"

Dylan "Me and Adora... I'm gonna go call her..."

Claire sarcastically "Yeah this will go good..." Claire returns to reading her book.

Dylan grabs his phone and makes a call "Hey. Can you come to my room? I have something important to say."

* * *

**PRESENT **

"Its Adora." Dylans eye's widend as he looked at the others. "Its Adora in there"

The others gasped. "Dude!" Malcolm held up his fist. "See what happens when you stop thinking. Instead of Adora dining with a Duke, she got a serving of the Dylan." Dylan fist bumped him.

Brion held out his own fist. "Impressive." Dylan also fist bumped him.

Glimmer "I cant believe this really happened."

"What happened?" Jaime Reyes and Forager arrived.

Malcolm "See for yourself."

The two of them peeked in and Forager gasped "There is some spikey plant next to your television and bed."

Brion "It's a pinnapple."

Glimmer "Forget that..., Adoras in there."

Forager blinked "Adora She-Ra has turned into a pinnapple?"

Dylan "No. Adora is in my bed."

Jaime "Wait, you and Adora?"

Dylan "Aparently."

Malcolm "Thanks to me. getting girls, even for someone else, it's my true super power."

Janna "looks like he might be right."

Dylan "I guess I'd better wake her and talk about this."

Malcolm sighs. "Hes thinking again. Have you learned nothing?"

Dylan went back into his room and approached the bed, Suddenly his phone rang, he quickly answered it "Hello?"

"Hi Dylan its Adora."

Dylan blinked and looked at the sleeping person on his bed "Are you sure?" He went back into the hall. "Hi Adora! Whats up?"

Everyones eye's widend at this "She's calling people in her sleep?" Janna asked. "Shes gotta teach me how to do that."

Adora "Dylan We need to talk all those phone calls last night"

Dylan raised an eyebrow "Phone calls?"

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**LIMOUSINE**

Adora was in the Limou and answered her phone "Hello?"

A drunk Dylan is heard from the other side.

"Hello Adora its Dylan"

Adora "Oh hey Dylan."

Minutes Later.

"Hellow Adora its Dylan"

Adora blinked "hey, Dylan."

Dylan "Adora, have i ever told you that I haven't thrown up since I was 5?"

Adora "Listen Dylan I cant really, wait since you were 5? that's impressive."

Later.

Adora was eating dinner with the Duke when her phone rang "Sorry, hello Dylan."

Dylan "Watch this Adora I'm gonna dodge fireballs! Watch!"

Adora "Fireballs? Dylan I cant see you, how would I-"

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Adora "Dylan?"

More later.

Adora sighed "hello again Dylan."

Dylan "Hey Adora Janna just got taken away by security, you think she'd mind if I ate her taco?"

* * *

**PRESENT**

Adora "I think we need to talk in person. How about I meet you in your room?"

Dylan "Ah, sure come on over. My doors always open."

"I'll be there soon." Adora hung up.

Dylan "No wait!" But it was to late. "Adoras coming over. Adoras coming over. ADORAS COMING OVER!"

Forager "But adora she-ra is already here."

Glimmer "No Forager. That girl isn't Adora."

Forager "Oh, then who is she?"

Dylan "I don't know! How am I gonna explain that theres a strange girl in my bed."

Jaime "Maybe shes normal and your the strange one."

Dylan "This isn't funny! Adoras gonna be here soon and there's a random girl in my bed."

"Harsh" they turned to see Jackie Lynn Thomas in the doorway putting her shirt on. "Hey guys."

Dylan "Jackie?"

DUN DUN DUUUUUN! "Sorry" Maclom took out his phone "that was me."

Then Jackie filled them in on what happened.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**STORM CITY MALL - FOOD COURT**

Dylan and Jackie were watching Janna get chased by mall security. "Wow look at Janna go."

Jackie "Oh she's got the ketchup and mustard."

"AAAHHHHH!" a guard screamed as Janna sprayed condiments into his eye's and he ran around before running into a wall, leaving a strange looking stain on the wall where his face hit.

Dylan "Freaky."

Jackie "I like it."

Dylan "For real?"

Jackie "You know that saying beauty is in the eye of the beholder? Well we're the beholders, so we decide what we find haunting or beautiful? who says something can't be both?"

Dylan "Wow that is so deep, I should tell adora that one." Dylan takes out his phone and calls her "Hey Adora Janna just got taken away by security, you think she'd mind if I ate her taco?"

Janna is being dragged away "I'll be back."

Dylan "Your so smart Jackie, I totally get why your in this school. Your smart and pretty"

Jackie "Thanks man. Your not so bad yourself."

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - JACKIE AND JANNA'S DORM**

Later at the female side of the dorms, specifically on Jackie and Janna's room.

Jackie "Sorry you got banned from the mall Janna."

Janna "No big deal. Its like the 4th time that happened. Check this out." Holds up some bottles of the alchohalic sodas. "I grabbed them when security wasn't looking. You can have em, I tried a couple but didn't feel anything. Later."

She walks away and Jackie gets a call "Hello?"

Dylan "Hey"

Jackie "Sup Dylan"

Dylan "Can you come to my room?"

Jackie "Ah sure, what for?"

Dylan "I have something important to say."

Jackie "Ok I'll be right there."

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - DORM HALLWAY**

Jackie arives at Dylan and Malcolms room to find Dylan staring at the wrong door. "Oh hey Jackie. Having some door trouble."

Jackie took a sip of the alcoholic soda and chuckled. "Your doors the next one dude."

Dylan "Oh, I knew that." He opened the door and they went in.

* * *

**SUPERHEROES HIGH - DYLAN AND MALCOLMS ROOM**

They sit down on Dylan's bed.

Jackie "So what was this important thing you wanted to say?"

Dylan blinked and looked at her, and smiled "You have really pretty eyes."

Jackie finished the bottle and blushed a little before smiling. They leaned in a kissed.

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - DORM HALLWAY**

"And you can guess the rest." Jackie finished explaining to everyone while giving a satisfied look at Dylan.

Brion "Dam it Jackie what about the pinapple!"

Malcolm "Dude are you allergic or something? Otherwise let it go."

Janna "You let it go. That's the real mystery here."

Jackie shrugged "Sorry guy's. That was in the room when I got there last night."

"Hey guys!" They look to see Adora walking down the hall.

Forager "Hello Adora She-ra. How was your date with Duke."

Dylan "It wasn't a date."

Brion "Forager he was a duke. his name wasn't actually Duke."

Adora "Actually, his name was Duke"

Malcolm "Wait, Duke the Duke?"

Jaime "Sounds like a carnival game."

Adora "Turns out he also thought this was a date."

Dylan "What?"

Adora "After dinner he... tried to seranade me with his flute."

Malcolm "Duke the Duke played the flute?"

Adora "Very badly. The good news is there will be a contribution to the Rebellion."

Glimmer "Thats fantastic."

Adora "There was, one little hiccup."

Jackie "What do you mean?"

Adora "Well hed heard of the Legendary She-Ra and asked if I'd transform."

Malcolm "Likes his ladies tall. Go on."

Adora "I transformed and then he tried to kiss me. But i pushed him back."

Brion "That doesn't sound so bad."

Adora "Unfortunately I forgot my own strength and ended up pushing him through a door into the kitchen where he fell into a big bowl of soup."

Malcolm "Duke the Duke who played the flute fell in the soup."

Adora "Yeah, and to make matters worse he was a little allergic to the ingreedients which caused him to, barf. A lot."

Janna "Nice."

Malcolm "Duke the Duke who played the flute fell in the soup and puk- OW!"

Glimmer punched him in the arm. "Stop that."

Adora "But he already signed off on the contributions so they're still coming."

Jackie "Great job."

* * *

**POST CREDITS SCENE**

**SUPERHERO HIGH - DYLAN AND MALCOLMS ROOM**

Some hours after that hole debacle, Malcolm is on his room looking for something on his pants.

Malcolm "Hey... You seen my... credit card? I could have sworn I put it here."

Dylan's on his bed sending text messages, ignoring Malcolm. "Sorry you said something? I was just talking to Jackie."

Malcolm "My god, your still doing this?"

Dylan "Yeah, I mean that all happened because you got me drunk. But me and her really started to connect..." Dylan smiles. "I haven't felt like this since... Adora. So yeah, were going on a double date with Violet and Brion today. "

Malcolm "Yeah... Go have some fun or whatever..."

Knock Knock

Brion knocks on the door and Enters. "Dylan are you ready?"

Dylan gets of the bed. "Yeah I'm ready."

Brion "Good. You know this was a crazy day."

Malcolm "Yup. And my bestfriend good laid Thanks to me."

Brion "Yes all of that is good, but I still have to ask..." Brion points to the Pineapple still on the room. "What about the Pineapple?..."

Malcom "Enough with the Pineapple. its just fruit. Look at it-" They both looked to see the Pinapple was no where tob seen.

Brion "It's gone."

Malcoln "Dylan did you take the pinapple?"

Dylan "No. It was here a couple of minutes ago." Everyone looks at each other with unnerved expressions.

* * *

**SUPERHEROES HIGH - UNKNOWN**

In another part of the school the Pineapple stands on a table in a dark room.

"Ok my spikey friend." Janna takes out some tools and picks up scalpel.

Janna "Lets see where you came from." She looks to see the Pinapple isnt there. "What the?" suddenly theres a noise and she jumps. "Whose there?" She holds out the scalpel as she hears the noise again. "I'm not messing around" she hits the light switch.

There stands Forager, who takes another bite of the pinapple "Greetings Janna Ordonia. "

Janna "Forager? Why are you eating the Pineapple?"

"When Forager heard this pineapple was food, Forager wished to try it for himself"

Janna sighs and puts the scalpel down "Does it taste evil?"

Forager takes another bite "It actually tastes sweet."

Janna "Evil sweet?"

Forager "No, just sweet." proceeds to eat the green parts.

* * *

**Once again we'd like to apologize for not being able to do the Archer chapter we're so sorry and we hope this one at least gave you enough laughs to pay off for not being able to do that we're going to put our heads into our work and make the chapter as faster we can muster we promise we'll do the our best. to make the Archer chapter fantastic**

**Thanks for the comments. And if you've got a chapter idea, OC idea or something more please PM me and... yeah thanks for watching and leave a comment after this. Thanks for the support peace.**

**The characters participate in this story and there respective media's are:**

**Main Characters:**

**Dylon Grayy (OC)**

**Adora (She-Ra and the princess of power)**

**Malcom Gooden (OC)**

**Glimmer (She-Ra and the princess of power)**

**Brion Markov (Young justice outsiders)**

**Jackie Lynn Thomas (Star vs the forces of evil)**

**Janna (Star vs the forces of evil)**

**Claire Nunez (Trollhunters)**

**Blue Beetle "Jaime Reyes" (Justice league: Judas contract)**

**Forager (Young justice outsiders)**

**Jim Lake Jr (Trollhunters)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04: The Danger Zone**

**Written**

**By**

**Pittacus Lore and Star Saber21**

**Disclaimer: We do not own SuperMansion or She-Ra and the princess of power and any other media or characters utilized in this story. We only own The Lanteans and the OC's Malcolm and Dylan. This story may fallow some differences from the main story, cause we would like to play a little with things.**

**PS: We finally done the Archer chapter and we hope you love this people. Have a good reading.**

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH** \- **SexEd CLASS**

Pam Poovy is setting on the teacher's desk with a black backpack, a DVD player and a small TV.

"Whats shaken kids, names Pam Poovy, and Im gonna teaching u SexEd. So its gonna be a lot of fun. Now lets start with the basics." she took her shirt off revealing her white bra "These are breasts, otherwise know as boobs, tits, knockers, funbags, jugs, sweater meat, melons, ta tas or gazongas!"

Everyone blinked

Pam "Look but dont touch, faculty were super serious about that."

Later in the lesson.

"Ok so weve got your basic missionary, then dick, the wheelbarrow, cowgirl, the reverse cowgirl," pam wrote them on the chalkboard. "Now for some of these you should always do a quick stretch first, nothing kills the mood like getting a cramp before you can finish."

Marco "This is diffinitly not part of the curriculum."

Janna "Yeah, even im feeling creeped out."

Pam "Ok time for some visual aids." she dropped a bunch of DVDs on a the desk. one fell onto the floor next to Connie who grabs it.

Connie "Sausage party?"

Pam "Yeah that ones title is super misleading. Funny story, i bought it from a guy who said it was a porn parody of the movie, but it was just the same movie."

Pam put a DVD into the DVD player "Now i think the best way for you guys to learn about sex, is to see how the professionals do it. So, let the porn begin!"

**CLASS ROM HALLWAY**

Outside the classroom, Portia and Mallory who was drinking her 9th Tom Collins of the day, they were talking.

Portia "Wonder how shes doing in there?"

Mallory "Well no ones run out screaming, so I can only asume they've all committed suicide."

Portia "That's not funny."

Mallory "I wasn't joking."

Suddenly the door exploded and all the students ran out screaming and vomiting. "RUN! I CANT TAKE ANYMORE! ITS HORRIBLE!"

Portia and Mallory watched them go "Huh, guess theyre alive after all." the latter said.

"Where are you guys going?" Pam looked through there the door used to be.

Portia "What the hell happened?" she heard noises and walked in to see what was on the tv "You were showing them porn!?"

Pam "Well I couldn't show them how myself could I? Wait, could I?"

Portia "NO!"

Pam "There you go."

Portia "what the hell is wrong with you?"

Mallory "How much time to you have?"

"Oh Nikolai!"

Mallory "what the?"

Portia looked at the tv and gasped. "Mallory your in this!"

Mallory "WHAT!?" she looked at the TV and gasped, it was her sex tape. "PAM! WHERE DID YOU GET THIS!?"

Pam "Krieger found it on the internet and gave me a copy."

Portia "I cant believe you thought this was appropriate to sho- Oh God," she looked away from the TV. "That nasty."

Mallory "Oh don't be such a prude!"

Pam "Boy just look at you go."

Mallory ejected the disc and threw in on the ground before stomping on it reaptedly in anger. After a full minute of stomping Mallory stopped and took a few breaths.

"That's cool, Krigers got like twenty copies."

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Mallory screamed as she tried to strangle Pam.

Portia "I'm genuinely wondering if I should save her or not."

Mallory "I VOTE NOT!"

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - PRINCIPAL OFFICE**

Titanium Rex and Mallory we're both drinking ait's glass of scotch each and talking about there small predicament.

Rex "You know Mallory im starting to regret this."

Mallory "Oh please. You need teacher's and i have people."

Rex "Well tell that to the kids who got traumatized by your friend Pam. Now I have to call Professor X and Jean Grey to come and erase their memories."

Mallory "Who cares as long as their learning everything is okay."

Rex sighs "And as long as you get paid right?"

Mallory took a sip from her drink. "I thought that go's without question."

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - SCIENCE CLASS**

"Welcome students to science class, im your guest teacher Dr Krieger."

Malcolm "Didn't you sell me alcoholic sodas at the mall?"

Krieger "Alcoholic sodas. Great idea but that wasn't me."

Malcolm "Kinda hard to forget that beard."

Krieger "Thank you. But I wasn't me, you must have met one of my clones."

Bow "You have clones?"

Krger "yep, yep, yep. Was he wearing a bow tie?"

Malcolm "Yeah."

Krieger "Must have been Klaus. He was always so creative."

Entrapta "Why do you have a pig? And why is it glowing?"

Krieger "This my teaching asistant Pigley 5. Don't let him lick you."

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - STYLE CLASS**

"Hello class, my name is Ray Gillette and today we'll be looking at superhero style. Because you may save the day, but a bad costume can do more harm than any death ray. who'd like to go first?"

Claire steps from behind a screen in her armor "I had this armor made to figth evil trolls."

Ray "I do know what that shade of is but I loved it!"

Glimmer stands before ray as he inspects her look "It so easy to go wrong with glitter and sparkles. But you got it jsut right."

Star was next "Pig tails? Pony tail? Pig tails? Pony tail? Pig tails? Pony tail?" she used her wand to switch from style to style.

Ray "Neither. Lets those golden locks hang free."

Star returned her hair to normal and looked at her reflection "Yeah, this is me."

Adora raised her sword "For The Honor Of Grayskull!" she transformed into She-Ra. The outfut came with the powers.

Ray blinked "Okay if you can do that to other peoples hair, than forget the superhero life cause your gonna be rich."

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - GYM**

Lana Kane is in front of a small group of student's ready to lecture them.

"Hello students. I'm Lana Kane and I'll be teaching this class on hand to hand combat."

Adora "isn't it gonna be hard to fight in boots like those?"

Malcolm "There called Hooker boots."

Lana "These are not Hooker Boots! They are stylish and classy. Ive never had any problem fighting in them."

Entrapta "No way!"

Lana "No they're very practical."

"I searched the internet for hooker boots and your came up." Entrapta held up her phone.

Generator Rex looked closer "Hey there the exact same."

Adora read the description, "The perfect boots for the worlds oldest profession"

Lana "God damn it. Put that phone away. "

Dylan "Hey theres pictures oh you here."

Lana "WHAT!?" she walked over and looked at the phone to see several pictures of herself wearing the boots. "Where the hell did they get my picture?"

Entrapta "Says here these pictures were provided by someone called Cheryl and or Carol Tunt."

Lana "Mother F***!"

Lana rubs her eye's and takes a deep breath.

Lana "Ok, who wants to go first?"

Star "OH! OH! ME! ME!"

Lana "Ok ok, but remember this hand to hand combat. So no wand."

Star looked at the wand in her hand and thought for a moment "Hmm," then she smiled "No wand? No problem" she handed it to Adora "Hold this for me would ya?"

"Ah sure" Adora took the wand.

Star stepped onto the floor and raised her fists before running at Lana swinging a punch which she dodged. Lana tried to grab Star, but she had years of experience fighting large monsters so she was able to avoid her grip each time. "whoa," Star jumped back. "Your hands are big as Spikeballs."

Lana "They are no- wait what?"

Star "Spikeballs. Hes a monster who has giant maces for hands."

Janna "Oh yea your right."

"MY HANDS ARE NOT THAT BIG!" Lana shouted

"Glittery Heart Slap Blast!" Star fires an energy blast in the shade of a glittery heart that knocked Lana to the floor.

Lana "what the shit!?"

Star "You said no wand, you never said no magic. Starberry Shake Quake!" Sheblasted Lana with large strawberries that splattered all over her.

Lana "My sweater dress!"

Generator Rex "Why were you wearing that to teach combat class?"

Lana "Shut up."

Star "Rainbow Fist Punch!" A rainbow Fist flew at Lana, hitting her hard enough to sending her flying theough the doors and out of the gym.

Malcolm "and shes OUTTA THERE!"

"I WON!" Star began doing a victory dance "Go Star! Go Star!"

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - MATH CLASS**

After Cyrils a long class of introduction and normal math, Cyril and the students see Lana on the door screaming at Archer over the phone.

Connie "Wow, I thought you were exaggerating Mr Figis, but she is crazy."

Lana "Wait what?"

Lana walks inside the classroom.

Cyril "Good eye Connie. Extra credit"

Lana "What have you bin telling these kids."

Cyril "Just the facts."

Lana "Does that included ur a cheating asshole?"

Entrapta "He did mention that. But pointed out that Archers cheated on you ten times as much. But you gave him a free pass"

Lana "I didn't give him a free pass."

Cyborg "You had his baby."

Ben "While you were still dating Cyril here."

Lana "Hey I didnt cheat on him."

Claire "No you stole your ex-boyfriends sperm so you could have his baby. That is beyond creepy and desperate."

Cyril "Well said Claire, extra credit for You."

Connie "I mean technically you weren't cheating but-"

Marco "Impregnating yourself with your ex's baby while your already dating a guy without talking to him about it? Real Dick move."

Cyril "Extra credit for you Marco."

Lex "Even though Archer's a complete asshole. You literaly forced him into father hood. I mean I've heard of women who poke holes in condoms but this was insane."

Cyril "An excellent point Lex, Extra credit for you."

Lana "What the hell is happening here? I wont take you back so you turn a class of children against me?"

Cyril "I didn't turn anyone against you Lana. They can just see your unhealthy Archer obsession. Hell you might need therapy more than anyone in our group. Well except Cheryl but that's a lost cause."

Lana "You son of a Bitch!" She swings a punch at Cyril but hits Violets Red shield.

Cyborg "Ok... that's enough." he pulled Lana away but she fought back. "Man your hands are big."

Cyril "Right?"

Halo "Shield your eyes!" everyone but Lana did as Violets blue aura created blinding light.

Lana "JEASUS!" she covered her eyes and stepped back only to be blasted down the hall by Water Hazards water blasts. She came to a stop just as Archer walked by.

Archer "Who does that Metal Fucking asshole think he is?" he then sees Lana on the floor "LANA!" he looked to see the others but Narrows hes eyes at Cyborg "You cyborg son of a bitch!"

Cyborg "Me? I didn't-"

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Archer ran at him and swung a punch, but hitthe metal side of Victors face. "OW!" he held his hand in pain.

Cyril "Hey Archer, hows it feel to get beat up by a cyborg other than barry?"

Archer "Hows it feel to." He paused to try and think of a line "suck?"

Cyborg "that was lame."

Archer "hows this for lame!?" He tried to punch Cyborg again, but Vic caught his fist. "uh oh." Cyborg then slammed him into the wall before throwing him all the way down the hall where he crashed into Lana who was just getting up.

Cyril "Triple extra credit Victor. Oh what the hell. Tripple extra credit for everybody!" the students cheered and high fived.

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - CAFETERIA**

The schools PA system go's on out of the sudden grabbing the attention of everybody.

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - MATH CLASS**

Cyril and the students start to hear the voice of Cheryl Tunt.

Cheryl "Hello... this is Carol and or Cheryl Tunt and IMMMMMMMMMMMM... bored.

Cyril sighs "Oh god."

**SUPERHEROE HIGH -** **STYLE CLASS**

Ray was helping was helping Violet making a new suit while they and other students listened to Cheryl on the PA.

Cheryl "This place blows..."

Ray sighs "Oh dukes."

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - GYM**

Lana was in the gym with her group of student's and she was pinning down Brion to the ground, they where all listening to Cheryl via PA system.

Cheryl "And I'm sure you're just as bored as me."

Lana sigh "Dammit."

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - PRINCIPALS OFFICE**

Cheryl was sited down on the Rex's chair with her legs on the desk. With a microphone in one hand and somekind of notebook with American flags on the other.

Cheryl "We could always read the stuff in American Ranger's diary. Oh here's a good passage, Why can't I be as popular as Titanium Rex? He's old! I'm not! I should be leader! Mr. Eagleton my teddy bear thinks so! Just because he has a bigger thingie than I do...Are you talking about your dong?

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - HALLWAY**

American Ranger is slamming, punching and kicking the door to Rex's office with all his strength.

Ranger "Stop her!"

Titanium Rex is just standing there looking at Rangers.

Rex "No, let's see where she goes with this."

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - CAFETERIA**

Sterling Archer is sitting alone on chair in the cafeteria drinking from his Flask.

Archer "God all schools are the same."

Archer looks around and sees Malcolm setting right next to him, drinking from his own Flask.

Malcolm "Even a school for superheroes the teachers are still lame and always over reacting."

Archer "Right? Ive been to 63 boarding schools since I was nine and everyone of them sucked. Well there were the female students and teachers."

Malcolm "At least the hot ones."

Archer "Exactly! But some reasone they get all pissed."

Malcolm "We're giving them compliments. What are they so upset about?"

At the other side of the room Lana, Cyril and Ray are watching the two interact like good friends.

Cyril "Wow, Archer's actually getting along with someone."

Lana "I feel it should be good to see, but its actually kinda... scary."

Malcolm "So I was a little late for training, how was the bomb going off my faull? The stupid bomb went off. The others were there, why didn't they sort it out?"

Archer "You are preaching to the chior buddy."

"Dear God," Rays eyes widend "Hes multiplying."

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - CAMPUS**

Lana, Cyril and Ray are walking around realizing there probably the only adults in the building.

They decide to as some student's to clear ther minds and the Lucky students are Brion, Malcolm and Dylan.

Lana "Hey kid. Whe need your help, we think all the teacher's where kidnapped or something... so we need to search for-"

Dylan was reading something on his phone. "We already did. They're not here."

Malcolm "Yeah they headed off to the nearest bar with, Miss Archer the second Rex told them, they have to stand you guy's for three semester's."

Lana "And they just let you guys here with us?"

Brion "Yes... but. Okay Wolverine I get. He'd throw us off a cliff for a laugh but the Principal Rex, Miss Portia and Robobot? It was a shock."

Dylan "Well they did say something about finding twelve different fires in six different locations on the school each."

Malcolm smirkes "Plus I think they were just annoyed at all of you and figured this was the best way to give you a kick in the balls. Especially after that unscheduled telepathic accident with Miss Tunt and Miss Martian."

Ray "Yeah, if your a martian don't go digging in the mind of a crazy person known for making fires."

Lana "But what did the rest of us do to deserve this?"

Brion "Do you want the whole list or just the top ten? 'Cause being honest... the only ones who didn't do anything where Mister Figgis and Gillette."

Cyril "Oh, thanks Brion."

Malcolm smiles "But c'mon you dicks. This is going to be fun."

"Of course **you'd** think this is fun," Ray grumbled. "You're like a teenage version of Archer. You think everything is fun."

Malcolm puts his finger up telling to "give him a minute" as he toke a big sip from his Flask and finished it with a coff. "What?"

* * *

**SKEETERS BAR**

Meanwhile in a bar quite far away…

"I've passed through a lot in my life. But i don't think i can make it with that group of wakos, and maintain my sanity," Logan remarked as he took a sip of beer.

"I can't help but feel a little guilty about this," Portia winced as she watched the spectacle on the television in a bar somewhere.

Mallory "Don't be." Mallory takes a sip from her drink. "This isn't the first time we've been on the news."

Rex "But it's the first time these kids have!"

The sound of the TV get louder and an explosion his heard.

"Chaos rocking the city today," Reporter Alicia Ryan was shown at an anchor desk. "The know location of Superhero high is in chaos as some student's provo ked a fire while trying to and i quote: Pass a good time."

The image on the screen shifts to the front of the School as a giant Radioactive Frog is blasting lasers from it's eyes. Adora in her She-Ra form is fliying Swift Wind and shooting energy blast with her sword at the beast. Brion, Blue Beetle, Danny phantom and Ben in his Swampfire form are also helping but eith no effect.

Malcolm walks infront of the camera recording the image with Glimmer slapping his arm Non-Stop.

Malcolm "Ow, ow, ow! Damnit glimmer stop it!

Glimmers still slapping Malcolm's arm. "You stop it! Why! Do! You! Always! Do! Something! Like! This!

Portia looks around and sees a lot of people all over the bar seeing the news. Either on the TV, or there phones.

Portia blinked "I think we're a hit."

Logan "Only because Glimmer is hitting Malcolm. Gotta admit that is a good way to get ratings."

Robobot "At the very least this is giving us some… Well good publicity isn't **exactly **the phrase I would use to describe it," Robobot sighed. "Non-negative press. That is the more accurate term."

"Not **exactly **what I was looking for," Rex sighed. "But at this point I will take what I can get."

Mallory "Welcome to my life."

Mallory took a sip another sip from her drink finishing it and calls the Bartender. "Bartender, If I see this glass empty again, I will be very unhappy."

The bartender gives Mallory a new glass, and she takes sip as looks at the TV seeing Malcolm and Glimmer fight. "I swear those two remind me of some people, but for the life of me i cant think of who."

* * *

**Post credit scene **

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - HALLWAY**

Mallory and Archer are walking down the hall looking at, all the destruction, as some of the student's are trying to clean what they can.

Mallory "How could, you have let this happen!"

Archer "First of mother: I wasn't here. Second: you didn't ask me to be a teacher here." Archer takes a sip from his drink. "For some reason."

Mallory "And how did you come here? I only brought Lana, Cyril, Krieger and Miss Gillette."

Archer "Oh i brought Pam and Cheryl. Just to piss you off."

Mallory "Well thanks to that act of yours, we lost our first 50 million dollar payment."

Archer "Wow." Archer chuckles. "Sucks to be you."

Then out of nowhere, Swift Wind ran down the Hall with blood on his horn. "Adora!"

Archer "Holy shit! A unicorn."

Adora "Swift Wind whats wrong?"

Bow "Is that blood on ur horn?"

Swift Wind "Some creepy guy came up to me with a syringe and tried to take my blood. so i panicked and jabbed him with my horn."

Archer "Phrashing."

Mallory "Did this creept guy have a brown beard and a lab coat?"

Swift Wind nodded "Exactly."

Mallory. "Damn it Kriger. i told him not to try any of this crap."

Archer "Mother, are you seriously not shocked about the talking unicorn right infront of us?"

Mallory sipped her drink "Pam and Cheryl learned to talk, why couldn't this one." looks to Swift Wind "You might want to disinfect that horn."

* * *

**We finally did the Archer story and we're happy we did, we hope we did the characters right for you and put enough craziness, in it.**

**Thanks for the comments. And if you've got a chapter idea, OC idea or something more please PM me and... yeah thanks for watching and leave a comment after this. Thanks for the support peace.**

**The characters participate in this story and there respective media's are:**

**Main Characters:**

**Dylon Grayy (OC)**

**Adora (She-Ra and the princess of power)**

**Malcom Gooden (OC)**

**Glimmer (She-Ra and the princess of power)**

**Brion Markov (Young justice outsiders)**

**Sterling Mallory Archer (Archer)**

**Pam Poovey (Archer)**

**Cyril Figgis (Archer)**

**Ray Gillette (Archer)**

**Lana Kane (Archer)**

**Victor Stone "Cyborg (Young justice outsiders)**

**Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe)**

**Portia Lynn (Supermansion)**

**Wolverine (X-Men Evolution)**

**And many more. We hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as we did and leave a comment after reading this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05: The Impossible Trio**

**Written**

**By**

**Pittacos Lore and Star Saber21**

**Disclaimer: We do not own SuperMansion or She-Ra and the princess of power and any other media or characters utilized in this story. We only own The Lanteans and the OC's Malcolm and Dylan. This story may fallow some differences from the main story, cause we would like to play a little with things.**

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - CAFETERIA**

Robin sat alone at a table in the cafitera, atempting to ignore the constant noise of the other students. Talking, laughing and in some cases doing so with their mouths full.

"Hi!" he looked up to see Steven Universe and Tim AKA Sumo, standign there with their lunch trays. "You look like you could use some company"

Robin "I dont. Move along."

Tim "Can't, some of the tables are missing and there's nowhere else to sit."

Robin "Thats not my concern."

Tim and Steven sit down "My names Steven Universe-"

Robin "Human Gem hybrid, residing in beach city and raised by the crystal gems. rebels led by your late mother Rose Quartes, who was in reality Pink Diamond." Stevens jaw hung open while Robin looked to Tim. "Tim aka sumo, son of former criminals Dine and Dash, & Member of the The Awesomes."

Tim "Whoa."

Steven "Can you read our minds?"

Robin "Batman has files on every so called hero on the planet."

Steven smiled "We have files."

* * *

**STORM CITY**

Robin, Tim and Steven were walking down the street. "Well guys, Id say our mission was a success." he holds a box in his hands.

Robin "You cant be serious?"

Tim "What? hes right."

Robin "They sent this us to a bakery to pick up danish pastries."

Steven "Yeah, and we did it."

Robin "Your actually too dense to see this was a just a pointless erand?"

Tim "Ok what is your problem?"

Robin "My problem is this is a waste of my time. I came here thinking all of the instructors experience would provide something useful. But so far its been nothing but trivial nonsense. I'm beyond all of this"

Tim "Wow, hard believe your always sitting all alone."

Steven "C'mon guys."

Tim "Even Batman knows when to work with other heroes."

Robin "If they can be useful. I haven't seen anyone like that at this school."

Tim "Maybe batman sent you here so hed have a break from you."

Robin narrowed his eyes and grabbed the handle of his katanna. Tims eyes trned red.

Before they could fight Seven fromed his shield to separate them "That's enough-" hes cut off as bullets struck the shield. "What they?"

"Either you saw me, or you've got a hell of timing kid." Deathstroke stepped ouf of the shadows.

Robin "Deathstroke!"

Slade "I see you still haven't learned to play with others. Not surprising."

Steven "Whos that?"

"Slade Wilson, otherwise known as Deathstroke. Assassin, mercenary, traitor." Robin drew his sword. "Coming after me was a mistake." He charged at Slade who used a bo staff to block his strikes.

"Still the same entitiled brat who thinks everything revolves around him." Slade drove the end of his staff into Robins gut before kicking him to the ground "But I'm not here for you. I'm here for him. " he points to Tim.

"Me?" Tim blinked

Steven "Tim? What'd he ever do to you?"

"Nothing," slade drew a gun and fired a tranq dart into Tim's neck. "It's just business. " He rushed in knocking Robin aside and used a spit kick to separate Tim and Steven. He drew his gun an fired at Steven who was just able to put up his bubble shield in time to stop the bullets. He saw Robin coming in his periferal vision. He lifted the bubble with Steven inside it, tossed it in the air and kicked it at Robin. Steven lovered his shield so he wouldn't hurt Robin but still crashed into him.

The two of them got up to see Slade was now holding on unconscious Tim by his collar. "Well this was easier than expected. So long kids." He tossed a grenade at them and Steven raised his bubble shield around himself and Robin as it exploded.

When the smoke passed steven dropped the shield and they looked to see both Slade and Tim were gone.

* * *

**UNKNOWN WAREHOUSE**

Late in a warehouse, Tim is tied up while Slades on the phone "I have the boy, be at the meeting point in 30 minutes. And have my money ready." He hung up.

Tim "Who are you working for?"

Slade "Some old friends of your parents. The IT department. The sole remaining member pooled every penny his old gang had, and hired me to bring them out of hiding by taking you."

Tim "Leave my parents alone!"

Slade "Get as mad as you want kid. That drug I gave you will keep you from changing." pulls out his gun "I wasn't expecting to find Robin with you, killing him wasn't part of the job, but I'll enjoy it all the same!" He opened fire at the ceiling and robin was forced to run to avoid the bullets.

As this was going on Steven quietly snuck in "It's ok, we're here to rescue you" he untied him. Slade noticed this and threw Robin across the warehouse floor. Steven instinctively raised his bubble shield around them.

"Lets see how much that shield can take." Slade held up a grenade launcher and fired, the explosion shook the shield.

Steven "Tim! We could really use some help here."

Tim "I cant."

Robin "I know. We need to burn and nutralise the drug."

Tim "You have a antidote?"

Robin took out a batarang "Something like that." He then stabbed Tim in the arm.

Tim "AAAHHHH! What the F***!?"

Robin "It'll cause you to burn through the drug faster."

Slade Kept firing and after the final explosion the bubble popped. He ran at them but before he could swing his blade he was struck by Sumos fist and sent flying.

The three moved and attacked together, Steven moved in and formed his shield to block Slades sword, but the mercenary wasn't prepared for the shield to keep growing and hit his knee. Robin used the shield as a board kicked Slade it the face, Sumo slammed his fists into the ground sending a shockwave that knocked Slade into wooden Crate.

Slade picked himself up. "Hmm, not bad. But not good enough." He opened fire forcing them to separate. He kneed Steven in the gut, just missing his gem. Robin tried to jump and slash him, but slade parried the attack and head butted him, breaking his nose. Sumo charge at him but Slade jumped over him while throwing a flash grenade which exploded in his face stunning and disorienting him. He then struck the back of his knee to make him loose balance before jumping and kicking him in the face to knock him down. "I faced enough metas and monsters to be prepared for anything."

He draws his gun and fires but Titanium Rex crashed through the ceiling and the bullets bounced off him. "Really? Are you prepared for this?" The rest of the teachers burst into the wherehouse.

Robobot "You've been tricked Slade. The IT department member doesn't have the funds he promised you."

Slade checked his account and narrowed his eye. "Until next time." He threw several smoke pellets that created a smoke screen. Megamind used his Blower Glove to blow the smoke away, But slade was gone.

Zenith "Are you safe children?"

Tim "We'll live. how'd you find us?"

Rex "We got Stevens message."

Robin "I told you not to call them."

Steven "But aren't you glad i did?" Robin glared at him "Oh right." He ran over and grab a familier box "Mission accomplished."

Megamind "Well done boy's. I've been cravign one of these all day."

Steven Sees Robin analysing his broken nose.

Steven "If you want I can heal your nose."

Robin "I know how you heal. I don't want your spit on my face."

Tim "That sounds gross, I'll il take it." Steven licks hos hand and places it on Tims wound and it heals up.

Wolverine "Gotta admit, the three of you lasting against someone like Deathstroke was impressive."

Megamind "The odds were for lack of a better word, impossible"

Rex "The impossible trio. Now that's a name."

Tim "I like it."

Robin "That's redi-"

Steven "WE HAVE A TEAM NAME!" He pulls Robin and Tim in a hug. "We should take a picture!"

Mega mind holds up camera. "On it."

Robin "Don't you dar-" The pictures taken wit Steven smiling brightly, Tim smiling, and Robin glaring at the camera.

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - LOUNGE**

After all that craziness with Deathstroke, Robin was in the Lounge sited down reading a book, still with his nose broken.

Raven "I heard you had a quite day."

Robin Looks up from the book to see, Raven entering the room.

Robin sighs. "Unfortunitly."

Ravens hand glowed purple as she used magic to begin healing Robin's broken nose. "Your new friends seem nice."

Robin "They're not my friends. The situation forced us to work together."

"Funny, you used to say the same thing about the Titans." Raven said as she finished healing him. "Hows that?"

Robin removed the bandages. "Better. Thank you."

"Your Welcome," Raven said as the two of them headed for the cafeteria. "So, when are you going to introduce me to this team of yours."

Robin "Thats not funny."

"I wasn't joking." Raven said "I cant wait to see what the Impossible Trio will do next."

Robin looked at her "Your not going to let this go any time soon are you?"

Raven looked back at him and smirked a little "Not a chance."

* * *

**UNKNOWN LOCATION**

In an unknown location Slade stands talking to several figures in the shadows.

"Thank you for accepting our invatation Deadthstroke."

"We were worried you would b preoccupied."

Slade "That IT idiot is very lucky, SHIELD found him before I did."

"We assure you that wont happen with us. You will be well paid for your services."

Slade "So who do you want me to kill?"

"No one, yet."

"As your aware. The newest generation of superheroes is now being educated to help them to become better heroes."

"You know how it goes. They start carrying semi-automatics, we but automatics. They wear Kevlar, we use armor piercing rounds."

"They begin training the heroes of tomorrow," a hologram of a building appeared "We train the Villians of tomorrow."

Slade "is this a joke?"

"Oh we don't joke. That is why you are here. Even through that mask, I can tell the idea of molding young minds intrigues you."

"Infact we've already recruited our 1st student, one who embodies everything we hope this new school will stand for."

"Deathstroke, allow us to introduce," a magicat walks out of the shadows "Catra."

* * *

**Thanks for the comments. And if you've got a chapter idea, OC idea or something more please PM me and... yeah thanks for watching and leave a comment after this. Thanks for the support peace.**

**What do you think about this new group of villans? And what are there objectives? If you have any questions just PM us our Leave a comment.**

**The characters participate in this story and there respective media's are:**

**Main Characters:**

**Robin "Damian Wayne" (Teen titans: Judas contract)**

**Steven Universe (Steven Universe)**

**Tim (The Awesomes)**

**Titanium Rex (Supermansion)**

**Megamind (Megamind)**

**Portia Lynn (Supermansion)**

**Robobot (Supermansion)**

**Wolverine (X-Men Evolution)**

**DeathStroke (Teen titans: Judas contract)**

**Raven (Teen titans: Judas contract)**

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as we did and seriously leave a comment after reading this, that's what keeps us going.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 05: Parent Teacher Chaos (part 1)**

**Written**

**By**

**Pittacos Lore and Star Saber21**

**Disclaimer: We do not own SuperMansion or She-Ra and the princess of power and any other media or characters utilized in this story. We only own The Lanteans and the OC's Malcolm and Dylan. This story may fallow some differences from the main story, cause we would like to play a little with things.**

**This is a five part story that we hope you all love, here's part one.**

**Oh and before we start, I would like to send a huge thanks to ****Jaguarian76, who gave us the idea for this and many other fantastic stories. Thanks man, peace.**

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - PRINCIPALS OFFICE**

Rex was signing a form "Okay that's the last of them" he handed it to Robobot "Any other calls?"

Robobot "Just those reality TV show people again."

Rex "Well you tell them if I catch one more of their scouts on school grounds I'm going down to their office and introducing their balls to Mr Foot."

It was then Adora, Glimmer and Bow arrived "Principle Rex!"

"Whoa slow down you three." Rex said. "Whats going on?"

Glimmer "We were in the city and took down a supervillian"

Rex "That's fantastic. What happened?"

Adora "Ok, whe had gone into the city for lunch."

**FLASHBACK**

**STORM CITY**

Adora, Glimmer and Bow walked out of Arby's.

Adora "Wow Lex wasn't kidding, that Arby's palce is great."

Glimmer "This jamocha shake is amazing."

Bow "Good call on getting those extra curly fies." Suddenly they all heard screaming.

Glimmer "Sounds like trouble."

"Okay guys, lunch times over" she drew her sword "For the Honor of Grayskull!"

She-Ra, Glimmer and Bow arive on the scene to see the Groaner startling people with a toy gun that extends a flag with the word bang on it. Adora raised an eyebrow "A clown?"

Bow was freaked out. "HE HAS A SKULL FOR A FACE!"

Groaner then nocited them "What child doesnt love a clown?" He was then hit in the hed by a ring "OW!"

"Times up Groaner, cause Black Saturn is here."

Groaner "What the hell man you could have taken my eye out."

"Tell it to my fist." Saturn punches him in the face and knocks him down.

"HEY!" Saturn turns to see the trio approach "What are you doing?"

"Serving justice!" Saturn said "That's right kids, I am Black Saturn"

Adora raised an eyebrow "who?"

Saturn blinked "Black Saturn. The scurge of the night and day?" They just shook their heads. "Most popular hero in the League of Fredom?"

Glimmer "Your in the league of Freedom?"

Saturn "Seriously!?"

Groaner "Ouch that's gotta hurt."

Saturn glared at him. "Not as much as this will." he pulled his foot back to kick him but Adora grabbed his leg.

"Hold it." she said "Hes down."

Glimmer teleported to Groaned side "Excuse me, Groaner was it?"

"The worlds most dangerous prop comic, thats me." Groaner nodded.

Glimmer "Are you carrying any weapons?"

"Oh yes" Groaner pulled out several balloons and tied them into different shapes. "I've got a sword, an axe, a tommy gun."

Bow "Impressive, but you have any actual weapons?"

Groaner "Oh no im completely unarmed."

"Don't let him fool you." Saturn was still trying to get free of She-Ras grip. "He's an evil villian who'll kill anyone in his way."

Graoner "Kill? I fight with balloons man."

Saturn "Nice try Groaner, but you cant, WILL LET GO OF MY F*** LEG ALREADY!"

Adora swung him by the leg and dropped him on the ground behind them. "It sounds like your villian here."

Saturn "What!?"

"Attacking an innocent but scary looking clown." Bow said before looking to Groaner "No offence."

"None taken." Groaner assured him.

"I don have time for this!" Saturn pulled out a Saturn ring "Move aside!" he threw the ring at Groaner but Adora caught it in her hand and crushed it. "Oh s***"

She-Ra raised her sword "Attack!"

Glimmer teleported over and punched Black Saturn in the face a couple of times before Bow shot him with an electric arrow that shocked him. Adora turned the sword into a golden rope and swung it, wrapping it around Saturns legs. She pulled and he fell on his back. "Ow!" Adora pulled and Saturn wa lifted of the ground over her head before he slamemd on the ground again. Adora pulled the rope back which becme a sword again as Saturn got up "Okay, okay, since you're just kids I'm gonna give you a chance to surender." He was then hit by a bola arrow that tied him up "Hey!"

Glimmer then teleported onto his back "Hi" she teleported them both into the air "Bye" then teleported away letting Black Saturn fall down towards She-Ra.

"OH SHHHHIIIIIITTTTT!" Saturn screamed until She-Ra punched him hard enough to send him flying into a wall and knock him out.

Groaner "That was amazing! I've never seen such co ordination and teamwork"

Glimmer "Thank you."

"No thank you" groaner smiled "infact let me give you a little something" he quickly made balloon animals. "Poodle for you" handed it to Glimmer. "Bumble Bee for you," handed it to Bow. "And and Giraffe for you" gave it to Adora.

Bow "Wow these area really good."

"Your too kind" Groaner said "Now if you'll excuse me, Arby's awaits."

Glimmer "Oh have you tried the jamocha shake?"

"Everytime." Groaner nodded. "So long kids, thanks again."

Adora "What a nice clown."

Bow "Come on, we better take this guy to the police." They started dragging Black Saturn away.

**PRESENT TIME**

Rex was wide eyed "You beat up and arrested Black Saturn?"

Bow "Oh you've heard of him?"

"You could say that." Robobot said "Then what happened?"

Adora "We dropped him off with Comissioner Gomez and came back here"

Glimmer "Lets go tell the others." With that they ran oof to tell everyone.

Rex sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They're not the first children to beat up Balck Saturn." Robobot pointed out.

"You know what? They used great coordination and team work to defeat a somewhat experienced hero. Im counting this as a win."

"Should we send someone to bail Saturn out of jail?" Robobot asked.

Rex shook his head "No Gomez knows Saturn. I'm sure hes out by now."

**STORM CITY POLICIE STATION**

"Let me outta here!" Saturn held onto the bars of his cell "Come on Gomez. Its Black Saturn. You know me!"

Gomez "Unfortunitly I do. But I also know those kids who brought you in made a lot of good points about how you technically asulted a clown who leagaly speaking was at most causing a public disturbance Now we can talk about letting you out when someone comes to pay your bail. Didn't you use your phone call to let someone in the league know your here?"

Saturn "…Kinda"

**FLASHBACK**

**THE SUPERMANSION **

The phone began ringing and was answered by Cooch "hello?"

"Cooch! Its Black Saturn!"

Cooch "Oh hey Saturn. Do you know where everybody is?"

Saturn "Listen Im in jail. Its total bulls***! I need you to call and tell Rex or Robobot to come down her and bail me out."

Cooch "Oh after that can we go to Red Lobster?"

Saturn "What? Arent you listening!? Im in f***g jail!"

Cooch "You don't gotta yell. im standing right here."

Saturn "Put someone else on! Talking to you is useless!"

Cooch "Fine! I don't wanan talk to you either!" With that she hung up.

**PRESENT**

Saturn "Just let me make another phone call and I'll get that bail."

Gomez "One phone, that's the rule. Now if'll you excuse me, gonna grab a bite at Arby's" He walked away

"Can you bring me back something" Saturn called after him. "I'll settle for curly fries! Hello?"

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - MAIN ENTRANCE**

Today is the first day of the part teacher conference. Mallory and Portia are in the main entrance waiting for the parents to arrive.

Mallory "Ive been looking forward to this"

Portia "You have?"

Mallory "Through Sterlings youth i was forced to enjure so many of these. "You need to spend more time at home and with your son, you need to drink less, you need to come to these parents/teachers conferences yourself do not send your butler. But now im on the other side and I can tell the parents exactly what i think of their children."

Portia "hmm, probably best that your not allowed to take part in this"

Mallory "What!? But im the teacher."

Portia "The subsitute teacher whos on probation. Im surprised you forgot. Rex mentioned this when the date was set."

**FLASHBACK**

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - TEACHER'S LOUNGE**

Rex "so the kids will be able to give their parents tours of the campus as long as their on time for their scedualed meetings with the teachers."

Everyone nods except for mallory whos wearing sunglsses so no one will will no shes so hungover she lost

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - TEACHER'S LOUNGE**

Mallory is speaking to Queen Angella and Margaret Rosenblatt.

Mallory "Fellow single mothers I see. Raising my own son was rarely easy, but I raised him right an-"

"Mother!"

"Sterling?" Mallory blinked as Archer walked up to her "What are you doing here."

Archer "I was trying to buy new tansmission for my car."

Mallory "Didn't you just replace that last week?"

"No that was the break lines." Archer held up a card. "But this wouldn't work."

Mallory "You stole my Titaium Black card!"

Archer "Borrowed. I was gonna give it back, but apparently its reached limit."

Mallory "These cards don't have limits."

Archer "Guess I took it to the limit." They just stare at him "Take it to the limit by the Eagles? Come on."

Margaret "Yes, clearly raised right."

Archer then noticed Angella "Well hello, Sterling Archer worlds greatest spy."

Angella "No your not."

Archer "What?"

Angella "Brightmoon received detailed documents from the united states government warning us about you and your so call spy group."

Margaret "Oh I've seen that. How you people aren't in jail, I cant understand."

Mallory "Who would have sent that?"

**NEW YORK CITY**

Slater was sitting inside a fancy restaurant with a very memorable bunch.

"Yes your majesty, they really are that incompitant." Slater spoke to someone on the phone. "No one would judge you if you shot to kill. Goodbye"

Hawley "Ok counting the kingdoms of Etheria including the Horde, we have officially sent warnings to every nation Archer and his group of asses could possible go to."

Slater "Should we really have warned the Horde? They are the bad guys"

"First off all," Trudy Beekman sipped her tea. "The CIA started a revolution in a country just so they could ask for an increase in their budget, so your not really in a position to judge whose good and whose bad."

Slater "Fair enough."

Trudy "Besides, whould you wish Mallory Archer and her group of deranged delinquents on anyone, even an evil empire?"

Hawley and Slater looked at each other. "Good point."

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - TEACHER'S LOUNGE**

Archer "Did those documents detail how many women have had the pleasure of sleeping with me?"

Angella "They recommened not touching and to avoid your venereal diseases."

"You!" they turned to see She-Ra approach "You've been banned from these grounds. You get one chance to leave peacefully before I make you."

Archer chuckled"With what?" Adora held up her sword "Uh oh."

Adora was about to run at him when Portia Lynn stopped her "Hold it Adora. I cant let you use that sword on him." hands her a led pipe "Use this pipe instead."

Adora held the pipe and smiled "Gladly" she ran at archer and swung the pipe, hitting him hard enough to send him flying across the room and into a wall.

Margaret "That's quite a swing."

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - PARTY ROOM**

Malcolm's mother Mallia has just arrived at the Academy and she looks very similar but younger and hotter than someone we all know...

Mallia "I don't see why this couldn't be done over the phone."

Mallory "Tell me about it.

Mallia "These people think I have nothing better to do than come all the way down to a school a talk about nonsense?"

Mallory "Preching to the chior. If kids misbehave, give them detention and if your going to suspend them just do it. Don't make me come done there just to tell me." she takes out her flask and drinks.

Mallia "The least they could do is serve you a drink when you're here."

Mallory "I'll drink to that."

Archer, Ray, Lana, and Cyril are watching the two interact

Ray "Dukes!"

Lana "I cant believe it"

Cyril "Archer are you seeing this?"

"Yeah," Archer looked Mallia up and down "Malcolms mom is pretty hot." The others look at Archer in disbelief "What?"

Cyril "Wow,"

"No words." Lana said "There are no words."

Archer "And yet you keep talking."

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - LOUNGE**

James an extremely athletic, physically fit and agile man, with brown hair Military Haircut and green eyes, walked into the lounge he approached the vending machine. Putting a coin in and picked his soda, but the soda didn't drop. "hmm." James tapped the machine in couple of spots, then punched it in a certin spot casuing the soda to fall out.

"Impressive." he turned to see the Queen Angela approach.

James "Just gotta know where to hit it. My name is James, im here for my little brother Dylan." He introduced himself.

"A pleasure, I am Angella Queen on Brightmoon. My daughter Princess Glimmer atends this school with her friends."

James "Glimmer? Oh yea, Dylans told me about her, Adora and Bow get along great."

Angella "Yes, though Glimmer mentioned shes been having problems with that Malcolm boy."

James laughed "Yeah, Dylan told me that two. Though seems Glimmer can handle him just fine. So, your majesty,"

"Angella is fine."

"Well Angella," James smiled. "Could I buy you drink?"

Suddenly a beeping noise came from the vending machine, it sprouted metal legs and ran away. James and Angella watched it go in surpise and confusion.

James "Uh, I was thinking somewhere else?"

**SKEETERS BAR**

Later in skeeters bar…

The two of them sat at a table enjoying a chat over a drink.

Angella "Then Swift Wind asks why doesn't get a chair. Can horses even sit in chairs?"

James "No idea, but I would love to see it."

They both laughed at this as they took another drink.

James "At the risk of sounding forward, you have some beautiful wings."

"Oh thank you." Angella blushed a little "They are a bit of work in the morning."

In another part of the bar, Glimmer and Dylan teleported inside. "Gonna be honest, never thought id be sneaking into a bar." Dylan said.

Glimmer "We're not here to drink. We're here to get my Mom and your brother. Where are they?"

Dylan "Your mom has a pair of translucent wings, cant be that hard to see." Suddenly they see those same wings pop up over the crowd. "Told you."

They make their way thrugh the crowd till they see James and Angella sitting and laughing together. "I think its time to get them out of here."

Angella noticed them "Glimmer? what are you-" she stood up the alchohal she'd consumed combined with the high heeled boots she was wearing caused her to lose her balance and fall forward.

James reached out to catch her "I've got you-" he successfully caught the Queen, but he wound up with his arms arounf her waist and her lips touching his.

The four of them froze at this for a few seconds until the Queen pulled away blushing "Oh, Im sorry. How clumsy of me."

James "No apology necessary."

"Ok!" Glimer helped her mother to her feet "Lets get you home."

Angella "Alright. Thank you for a lovely evening James"

"My pleasure," James smiled "Maybe we could do it again?"

Angella smiled "Id like that."

"BYE!" With that Glimmer teleported herself and her mother out of the bar.

Dylan "You know what big brother?"

James "Yeah little brother?"

Dylan held out his fist. "Youre awesome." James smiled and fist bumped him.

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - ENTRANCE**

Raven is waiting for her parent with the company of Jim, Claire, Lex, Malcolm and Gogo tomago.

Raven checks the time "Hes late. I told him what time we were starting three hours ago."

Jim "Ah Raven, not to pry but isnt your Dad an evil extradimensional deamon?"

Raven "He is. But that's not who im talking about. I was refering to my legal gaurdian."

Claire "Who?"

Que... a golden portal opened behind them and Doctor Stephen Strange stepping through "Your late." Raven said.

Dr. Strange "Well Raven The Vapors of Valtorr werent going to contain themselves."

Dr. Strange sees all the kids there.

Dr. Strange "Hello, I am Doctor Strange."

GoGo "I was gonna say weird, but Strange works."

Lex "So your a magic Doctor?"

Malcolm "Not a real doctor."

Strange looks at him, "I am the mystic defender of your reality. And yes I also happen to be a real doctor."

* * *

**SUPERHERO**** HIGH - PARTY ROOM**

The many parents and teacher's are talking to one another, and In the heart of this Mallory and Rex are talking to Doctor Strange.

"Magic?" Mallory laughed.

Rex "Are you serious? Many students use magic, even a few teachers."

Mallory "If i wanted to see peolpe be impressed by bright lights and stupid tricks id go to vegas."

Dr. Strange "You should be more careful, Showing the mystic arts disrespect can have fire consequences."

Mallory sipped her drink "Im shaking in my very expensive shoes."

Strange "So be it." he chants and Mallory suddenly glows brightly before it fades.

Mallory looks herself over. "Was that it?"

Strange "More than you know." he walked away and Rex walked with him.

"Is she gonna die?" Rex asked "Not that id complain but a dead body might be seen as a problem by the other parents."

"That won't kill her." Strange assured him "But she'll wish it had."

Mallory shook her head "that's right walk away" she sipped her drink only to spit it out "What the? Water?" she looked up to where strange had gone "Oh ha ha mr magic man. I can just make another."

**SUPERHERO HIGH - ESPIONAGE CLASS**

She goes to the classroom and opens her drawer to take out a bottle of scotch and pours herself some.

Mallory "You have to get up pretty early in the morning to put one over on Mallory Archer." she sips only to spit it out again, "What!?"

Her drink had become water. She looked at the glass bottle and the contents were also water. She quickly grabbed a bottle of brandy only to watch in horror as the liquid inside turned from brandy to pure H2O.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Malllorys screams could be heard throughtout all of Storm City.

**SUPERHERO HIGH - LOUNGE**

Ben and Gwen were speaking to Dr Strange

Ben sipped his smoothy "So you're the sorcerer supreme?"

Dr. Strange "Exactly. I defend this relm from all mystical threats."

Ben "Ive fought sorcerers before."

Dr. Strange "I know, they were all fools who sought power beyong their control."

Gwen "It really is an honor to meet you Dr. Strange"

Dr. Stange "Thank you Gwen. We almost met once before. But you cleaned up your time travel mistake before I had to."

Gwens eyes widned "You know about that?"

Dr. Strange "Of course. A change like that was impossible to miss."

Ben was about to ask what they were talking about when he saw his empty smoothy cup magically refilling itself.

Ben "Ok, you've gotta teach me how to do that."

"YOU!"

They tunred to see Mallory pointing a gun at the doctor "What did you do to me!?"

Dr. Strange "Just a simple curse, that turns any form of alchohal you touch into pure water"

Mallory "What kind of sick bastard would create something like that!? Remove it! NOW!"

Dr. Stange "Not gonna happen."

Mallory opened fire but Gwen create a shield with her powers until Mallory ran out of bullets. Ben became Jetray and Nerushock blasted the gun out of her hand "Damn it! You're my students whose side are you on."

"His" Ben and Gwen both pointed to the sorcerer.

Dr. Strange stepped forward "I think it'll do your liver some good to stay away from alchohal for awhile. Doctors orders"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Mallory screamed in rage as she ran at Strange who created a portal on the floor which Mallory fell into.

Gwen "Where did you send her?"

Stange "A prison of pain and misery she created herself."

Mallory fell through a portal and hit the floor "Son of a bitch!"

"Mother?" Mallory looked up to see Archer and the rest of the gang that were in the Figgis Agency in L.A.

Pam "Hey Mrs Archer, whats shakin?"

Mallory "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**POST CREDITS SCENE**

**STORM CITY MALL**

The next day after the first day of the parent teacher conference, Archer's helping Malcolm look for clothes to survive the next 5 days of the conference.

Archer "Breath it in kid."

Malcolm whistled "That's a lot of turtle necks."

**STORM CITY MALL - CLOTHING STORE**

The two of them entered the high end clothing store and were checking out the large selction of turtle necks.

Archer "You know I didn't invent the turtleneck, but I was the one to relaised it was the perfect tactical wear. The tactilneck."

Malcolm "Dude you should trade mark that."

Archer "Already tried, copyright lawyers are super touchy. Now lets get to work."

**1 MINUTE LATER**

"What do you men your out of Mens black turtlenecks!?" Archer snapped at the sales clerk.

"Exactly what I just said. Theres none left."

Archer "How could there be none left?"

Clerk "Because someone bought them all."

Archer "Who?"

**KGB HEADQUARTERS - BARRY'S OFFICE**

"I hate to say it other Barry." Barry said to himself as he stood infront of a mirror while wearing a black turtle neck while surrounded by dozens of turtlenecks of different colours on racks. "But Archer was right about the turtlenecks."

**STORM CITY MALL - CLOTHING STORE**

Clerk "I don't know, he didn't give his name."

"Oh I like this one." Malcolm stepped out in a dark blue turtleneck.

Clerk "Looking good young man. As for you sir, we have other styles, just take a look."

Archer grumbled to himself as he checked a rack and picted up a red one. "Maybe for Christmas missions." picked up a Pokadot one. "Jeasus, there are some sick people in the world." he put it back and his eyes widend "Oh my god." he took out a pink turtleneck with rhinestones in it.

Malcolm "Wow."

Archer "Hmm, maybe I could give this to Ray for his birthday."

Malcolm "When is his birthday?"

"How should I know?" Archer shrugged.

What they didn't know was they were being watched by Krieger who had tapped into the security cameras and was currently watching from the rush van with Cyril and Lana.

**SUPERHERO HIGH - RUSH VAN**

Lana "That asshole told me he might have a lead on a case."

Cyril "The real shock is that your surprised he lied."

Lana "Shut up."

Krieger "Guy's I've been a scientist for many years now. I've created things that may have... shall we say crossed the line man was not ment to cross."

Cyril "Kreiger your radioactive pig's ate that line."

Krieger "But the similarities between Archer and this Malcolm are truly terrifying."

Cyril "Agreed. The thought of a second Archer in the world." he shivered.

Lana "Yeah, did you make the call?"

Krieger "Yup yup yup."

**STORM CITY MALL - CLOTHING STORE**

Clerk "Sir your card has been declined."

Archer "Well try it again."

Clerk "I've tried it twice, Not only is it declined, a message is coming saying call the police."

Malcolm "Im gonna use the bathrrom while you guys sort this out." he walked through the door to the men's room.

"Hold on," Archer reached into his jacket "I think I have another." he pulls out his gun "That's not it."

"AAHH!" The clerk held up his hand. "Don't shoot!"

Archer "Relax im not gonna-" Suddenly the clerk disappears in a trail of lightning "shoot?"

"Hey!" Archer turns to see The Flash. "Gonna have to ask you to drop the gun."

Archer "Hmm, Im gonna hav to ask you to fuck off." Points the gun at him.

Flash "A gun, are you for real?"

Archer "Does this feel real?" He fires but flash easily catches the bullet. "Ok, nice trick, but can you do it seven more times?" he fires all the remaining bullets but flash catches them all "Huh, apparently you can."

Flash dropped the bullets and stepped forward "So you smart enough to give up now?"

Archer "hmm, not gonna happen!" he grabbed a cup of coffee form the table and threw it at the Flashes face. But flash moves so fast that time seemed to stop and he turned archer around and put him in the path of the coffee. Time began moving again and the scalding hot coffee hit Archer right in the face.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Archer screamed in pain. "You son of a b***!" he tried to run at the flash but tripped and fell on his face "Ow! What the?" he looked down to see his shoelaces had been tied together. "Really?"

Flash "Can't beet the classics."

"Oh yea?" Archer untied them and got to his feet "Cause im about to beat you!"

Flash "Oh so you think Im a classic."

Archer "What? No!" he swung punches but Flash easly dodged them until Archer finally ran out of breath.

Flash "My turn." he moved at hyper speed punching Archer rapidly.

Archer "WAIT! Just wait!" The flash stopped his asault "I just wanna say," he swung a punch straight at Flashs face, but he vibrated his molecules and the fist passed right through him and hit the wall behind him "AAHHHH!" Archer held his hand in pain "Cheater."

Flash "I think you've had enough. No wait." he ran around the room a few hundred times and punched archer in the face hard enough to send him flying out of the store. "Now you've had enough" With that he grabbed Archer and ran off towards the police station.

Malcolm then left the batrhrrom and saw everyone was gone. "Hello?"

**SUPERHERO HIGH - RUSH VAN**

Cyril had a big smile on his face "Well that just made my day."

Lana "Do you guys think we went to far letting Archer get the crap beaten out of him by a high powered superhero?"

Cyril "Nope."

Krieger "Not really?"

Lana "Yeah me neither."

* * *

**Thanks for the comments. And if you've got a chapter idea, OC idea or something more please PM me and... yeah thanks for watching and leave a comment after this. Thanks for the support peace.**

**So do you have any request for the next 5 chapters? If you have any questions just PM us our Leave a comment. Serious leave a comment.**

**The characters participate in this story and there respective media's are:**

**Main Characters:**

**Mallory Archer (Archer)**

**Queen Angela (She-Ra and the princess of power)**

**Margaret Rosenblatt**** (Firebreath)**

**Titanium Rex (Supermansion)**

**Slater (Archer)**

**Portia Lynn (Supermansion)**

**Robobot (Supermansion)**

**Dr. Strange (MCU)**

**Black Saturn (Supermansion)**

**James Grayy (OC)**

**Raven (Teen titans: Judas contract)**

**And many other known characters.**

**We hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as we did and seriously leave a comment after reading this, that's what keeps us going.**

**Oh and I'd like to warn that soon we will make a Story Called The Oracle files, in wich each chapter will possess oneshots and character info, location info and much more to help develop the Story and this Crazy Universe. So keep your Eye's open for the Story Called: The Oracle Files.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Written**

**By**

**Pittacos Lore and Star Saber21**

**Disclaimer: We do not own SuperMansion or She-Ra and the princess of power and any other media or characters utilized in this story. We only own The Lanteans and the OC's Malcolm and Dylan. This story may fallow some differences from the main story, cause we would like to play a little with things.**

**This is a five part story that we hope you all love, here's part one.**

* * *

News

**We are sorry to inform you that the next chapter of The parent teacher chaos is gonna take some time to make, and will be the last one.**

**But go look at our new stories, there in this same universe and they will help in the creation of a great series.**

**To those that are fans of the Heroes of Tomorrow story, check our other story, "Let It Go". It's in the same universe and follows the story line a couple of days after heroes of Tomorrow.**

**For more information go check our Bio, it'll give a lot more information and help underserved this process a little**

**And if you have any questions? just ask.**

**Here's a small trailer of the final chapter, hope you enjoy:**

* * *

**BEACH**

Malcolm is sited down on sand without shoes, Wearing a trilby, waistcoat, tie and long overcoat, the typical 40s P.I. clothing. He grabs a bottle of scotch and takes a drink as he looks at the Sunset.

WOOOOSHHH!

Malcolm looks at the ocean and smiles as someone begins to walk out of the water, it seams to be a woman, and she's wearing a pink swimsuit.

The woman begins to shake her head to take the water of her pink hair. We begin to see that the woman is Glimmer. She walks to Malcolm and sits by his side.

They look deeply at each other as a couple deeply in love and for a second it seams as if all the time in the universe stoped...

They leaned closer to one another and kiss with great love for one another.

**SUPERHERO HIGH - DYLAN AND MALCOLMS ROOM**

Malcolm "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Malcolm wakes screaming of pure fear and agony, he runs to the bathroom.

**SUPERHERO HIGH - DYLAN AND MALCOLMS ROOM (Bathroom)**

SSSSHHHHHHH!

Malcolm's on the shower tub crying in the fitel position, as the water cumes at him as if he was just shamed and dirted.

**SUPERHERO HIGH - DYLAN AND MALCOLMS ROOM**

Dylan on his bed, and he's just been woken up by this bantering of Malcolm's.

He looks at his phone and sees that the Time is around midnight.

Dylan sighs "Same dream?"

Malcolm voice can still be heard crying.

Malcolm crying "Yes..."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 07: Parent Teacher Chaos (part 2 Aka ****Yo Joe!****)**

**Written**

**By**

**Pittacos Lore and Star Saber21**

**Disclaimer: We do not own SuperMansion or She-Ra and the princess of power and any other media or characters utilized in this story. We only own The Lanteans and the OC's Malcolm and Dylan. This story may fallow some differences from the main story, cause we would like to play a little with things.**

**This is a five part story that we hope you all love, here's part one.**

* * *

**BEACH**

Malcolm is sited down on sand without shoes, Wearing a trilby, waistcoat, tie and long overcoat, the typical 40s P.I. clothing. He grabs a bottle of scotch and takes a drink as he looks at the Sunset.

WOOOOSHHH!

Malcolm looks at the ocean and smiles as someone begins to walk out of the water, it seams to be a woman, and she's wearing a pink swimsuit.

The woman begins to shake her head to take the water of her pink hair. We begin to see that the woman is Glimmer. She walks to Malcolm and sits by his side.

They look deeply at each other as a couple deeply in love and for a second it seams as if all the time in the universe stoped...

They leaned closer to one another and kiss with great love for one another.

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - DYLAN AND MALCOLMS ROOM **

Malcolm "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Malcolm wakes screaming of pure fear and agony, he runs to the bathroom.

**SUPERHERO HIGH - DYLAN AND MALCOLMS ROOM (BATHROOM)**

SSSSHHHHHHH!

Malcolm's on the shower tub crying in the fitel position, as the water cumes at him as if he was just shamed and dirted.

**SUPERHERO HIGH - DYLAN AND MALCOLMS ROOM**

Dylan on his bed, and he's just been woken up by this bantering of Malcolm's.

He looks at his phone and sees that the Time is around midnight.

Dylan sighs "Same dream?"

Malcolm voice can still be heard crying.

Malcolm crying "Yes..."

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - MAIN ENTRANCE**

Greg, Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, Peridot, Lapis Lapis Lauzli and Bismuth entered the school.

Steven "Your here!" he ran to his father and the Crystal Gems.

Greg ruffled his hair "Hey Stuball."

Steven "I'm so glad you could all make it."

Bismuth "We wouldn't miss it."

Lapis "Mainly 'cause we didn't know what this is."

Steven "Either way, its good to-" pink hand tapped him on the shoulder. "huh," he looked but saw nothing, then he was tapped on the other shoulder "Surprise!" Spinel opped out from behind him.

Steven "Spinel!" he hugged her "How have you been?"

Spinel "Better."

Steven "That's good to hear, when did you warp back to earth?"

Spinel "Warp? Oh no we took the ship."

Steven "We?"

"STEVEN!"

The half gems eyes widend "Uh oh" they all went outside to see Blue, Yellow and White Diamond. "We're here!"

Steven sweat dropped "Hi, what brigns you guys to Earth?"

White "When Pearl told us about this 'Parents Day' we all agreed it would be a perfect time to visit."

Steven looked at Pearl who sweat dropped. "it, may have slipped out."

"I was wondering about the giant half a robot that just landed." they turned to see Titanium Rex land.

Steven "Everyone, this is Titanium Rex. Hes the Principle."

Greg "Hi. I was actually a big fan of yours as a kid." he looked the toe gems "This guys been a superhero for for like 70 years."

"I can see you're a very experienced warrior" Yellow Diamond kneeled down. "All those scars on tou face prove it."

Rex raised an eyebrow "I don't have any scars on my face."

"What?" Yellow blinked "But theres so many."

Pearl "Ah those arent scars, there actually wrinkles."

Amethyst "Hes got a lot."

Pearl "Amethyst!"

Blue kneeled down "So this, age? There wasn't some kind of accident involving acid?"

Rex "No?"

White "A space ship didn't crash land directly on your face?"

Peridot "I understand many heroes wear masks to hide their faces. Have you considered one of those?"

Rex "Aren't you all thousands of years old?"

Garnet "Yeah, but we still look good."

Rex sighed "Well id invite you three inside but you wont fit."

White "That's not a problem." The The of them glowed and they all shrank down until they became a little taller than Garnet "There we go."

"Fine." Rex conceded. "Come on it. Interesting fact, this school was built on what was once the underground lair of a supervillian who tried to destroy storm city with his death ray until he was stopped by yours truly."

Steven "That's amazing."

White "Verty impressive. Did you stop the beam with your face?"

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - MAIN ENTRANCE - LATER**

The Awesomes come to visit Tim.

Prock "We're sorry your parents couldn't make it, but we we're gonna contact them so you can video chat."

Concierge "At least we were, until my tablet crashed due to all the porn Muscleman downloaded."

Muscleman "I'll have you know it was Canadian porn."

Impresario "Is that supposed to be better?"

Mauscleman "Actually it wasn't very good. They really overused the the whole sex on a zamboni thing."

Concierge "Luckily I have a spare."

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - HALLWAY**

Malcolm and Dylan are walking down the hallway to Principal Rex's office.

Malcolm "No way!"

Dylan "Yes way."

Malcolm "James seriously kissed Glimmers mom?"

"And made a date with her for later." Dylan added.

Malcolm "Seriously man, your brother is my hero."

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - PRINCIPALS OFFICE**

The two of them came to the principles office and entered to see Principle Rex, Mallory, Slator, Agent Holly and General Hawk.

The boys quickly freak out seeing General Hawk ans Saluted him.

Dylan "General Hawk, What are... what are you doing here?"

General Hawk "At ease, boy's."

Dylan "Ok..."

They both sit down on the couch and decided to make some questions.

Malcolm "So... why are we here?"

Holly "You see boys, G.I. Joe where investigating some rumors of meta-human trafficking, which led them to their old enemies, Cobra. A team of five Joes was investigating an island believed to be used as Cobras base until contact was lost."

Dylan "No. We've gotta help them. Call in the rest of the Joes, SHIELD, N-Tek, Providence and go save them."

Slater "Easy kid. It's not that simple. This was a joint CIA, G.I. Joe mission. Well, we didn't have any agents out there but the info came from us. Anyway this mission was off the books."

Malcolm "Isn't everything you guys do off the books?"

Slater and Holly looked at each other "Well..."

Rex "This rescue mission requires a steatlh team. Which brings up your first day when Mallory sent you to infiltrate the KGB."

General Hawk "Which also raises the question why this evil old woman isn't in prision?"

Mallory "Who are you calling old!?"

Slater "You, because your old."

Mallory "Shut up. Who are you judge anyone. I mean really, G.I. Joe? What kind name is that?"

Hawk "This coming from the woman who ran a terrorist group."

"THAT WASN'T US!" Mallory snapped "After we were wrongfully shut down-"

"For treason." Holly siad.

Mallory "Shut up! Terrorists stole our name."

General Hawk "I know, I was refering to your so called spy agency."

Rex "All of you shut up! I want you to gather the same team you had that day, go to the island and rescue the Joes, including any meta humans being held prisioner."

Dylan "You can count on us." the two of head for the door but Dylan stops. "Which Joes are missing?"

General Hawk doesn't answer right away, he sighes "Cover Girl, Tunnel Rat, Roadblock and Snake Eyes."

Dylans eyes widen as if he just witnessed a horrible accident. "Dylan?" Malcolm tapped his shoulder "You ok?"

"Lets go." Dylan walked past him and out of the office.

* * *

**STORM CITY PARK**

It didn't take long to find Adora, Glimmer, Bow, Entrapta and Lex. And once they were convinced this was a real mission and not another of Mallorys tricks, they all agreed to help. Dylan separated from the group and said he'd meet up with them at the ship.

Bow "I've heard a lot of about G.I. Joe, those guys are legends!"

Suddenly they hear shouting "BECAUSE I CALLED DIBS!"

Glimmer "Oh no."

They ran to the Techno ship's normal hiding spot to find Archer, Lana, Ray and Slater.

Lex "What the hell are you doing here?"

Archer "Pointing out that I called dibs as captain and as driver."

Lana "No one is going to let you drive you asshole!"

Adora "What are you doing here?"

Slater "Didn't seem right sending children on this dangerous mission alone. "

Adora "Then why bring them?" she pointed to Archer and Lana.

Glimmer "Yeah, I mean Mr Gillette is cool but come on."

Ray "Thank you darlin, you can call me Ray."

Slater "Believe me if I could have gotten ANYONE else, I would have."

Lana "Can we please just go?"

Malcolm "We just waiting for Dylan to-" he pauses as he sees his friend arive in dark ninja suit with a weird red lines symbol on his right shoulder, with a katanna on his back.

Adora blushing "Dylan?"

Entrapta also blushing "You look different."

Dylan didn't respond and just walked past them, opening up the ship before entering.

Archer "hold on! I call dibs on captain and driving!" he ran inside "Move already! I-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Archer was heard screaming as bright light shines from inside the ship. "MY EYES!" Archer stubles out of the ship rubbing his eyes

Lex "Well we're off to a great start," she walked to the ship, shoving Arhcer out of her way as the others followed her.

Slater "God I love these kids."

* * *

**SHIP - LATER**

After a long flight in pure awkward silence with eye's on Dylan. Dylan leaves the cockpit and go's to the back of the ship.

Archer "Hey does anyone else thinks Dylan's a dick now.

Malcolm "He's not being a dick, it's just... The Joe's are like family to us, but to Dylan Snake-eyes and General Hawk like a father figures... or something.

Malcolm sighs.

Malcolm "When we where Kid's on The Pit, mine and Dylan's power's came out, Dylan had difficulty controlling his Telekinesis. So... for everyone else's safety they locked him on a dark volt. But One day Snake-eyes went in there and thought him how to meditate to help him control himself and it did. So as the years went on Snake-eyes taught him all kinds of shit, even took him on some of his travels and truly became like a father to Dylan eye's. So it doesn't surprise me that Dylan's taking this mission seriously and personal. 'Cause so am I.

* * *

**ISLAND - HOUR'S LATER**

They arrived at a remote tropical island. They land on the island on stealth mode to not be detected by any radars.

They leave the ship and begin the mission.

Slater "Ok here's the plan: Entrapta and Bow you stay on the ship keeping it working in case we gotta move fast. Lex and Dylan you..."

Slater doesn't finish his plan cause he realizes Dylan's no longer there.

Slater "Where the hell is he!"

ISLAND - JUNGLE - LATER

A group of Three cobra soldiers is walking around the Forrest doing recognise.

Out of the blue one of the soldiers desapears and the other's realise he's missing, then another soldiers is pushed into the darkness.

The last soldier tries to reach his communicator but it's taken from his hands as he's pushed to a tree and stabbed by Dylan.

Dylan "Hellooo."

On the other Side of the Island the Team hears someone scream.

Archer "Holly Shit! Did you hear that!?"

Malcolm "Yeah!"

They both point there AK-47 up at the tree's looking for something or... someone.

Glimmer sees this "What are you doing?"

Lana Sighs "There looking for Predator..."

The two don't answer and just keep looking.

Lana "First of we already had this conversation. Second: He's invisible."

Archer "Not totally, He has a tell-tale shimmer!"

Lana "And third! He's fictional!"

Malcolm "Please I've been hijacking myself into G.i. Joe mission's ever since i was eight. I saw all the weird shit Mindbender does. It wouldn't shock me that he could one day make a real-life predator to hunt down HE'S ENEMY'S! but i prey he doesn't.

The group doesn't realise that as there fighting over this Predator business, A Cobra Soldier with a Heckler & Koch MSG90 Sniper Rifle is looking at them and prepares to report, but before he could.

His Communication device is slashed in half, the soldier looks behind him and sees Dylan and he gulps.

Archer "So yeah! Predator can be around here!"

The body of the unconscious Cobra Soldier is thrown at them. They look and see Dylan hiding his Katana as he walks away.

The other's see this as Dylan once again leaves but this time someone tries to talk to him.

Adora "Dylan Slow down. We need to stay together."

Dylan "We need to move, keep up."

Adora stands infront of him "I know your worried about your friends, but we need to work together here."

Dylan goes around her "We're wasting time, we have to-" hes cut off as She-Ra grabs him by the back of his ninja suit and lifts him off the ground.

Adora "Like i said, we stay together."

Adora sighs.

Adora "I get it alright. these people took you in, trained you like you where family."

Dylan "Yeah, i guess you do know. except I was raised by heroes while you where raised by an evil army and was somehow stupid enough to believe that they were the good guys."

Adora punches him straight to a tree.

As the others see them fighting Slater looks to Archer and Lana "Jesus what have you done to these kids?"

Lana "Us?"

Slater "Arguing and getting into literal fights during a mission? I wonder who they picked that up from?"

Archer "Who?"

Ray "Wow."

Slater "Don't even get me started on those 2." points to Glimmer and Malcolm who are screaming at each other.

Malcolm "Stop showing up on my dreams!"

Glimmer "What!?"

Lana "Hey they were like that long before we met them."

Slater "Please Your turning them into a superpowerd version of your own toxic relationship."

* * *

**ISLAND - JUNGLE - LATER**

Later Archer and Lana get captured because they were away from the group and started another screaming match with each other, seconds later their are dozens of Cobra soliders surounding them with guns

Archer "Nice going Lana"

Lana "What?"

Archer "They probably heard your screaming lecturing from the other side of the island."

The two fo them keep arguing and the cobra soliders look at each other before tazing both of them and knockign them out. Then tie them up and take them away.

Slater and Ray were watchign from the bushes "Her voice is pretty loud." slater said

Ray "You have no idea."

* * *

**ISLAND - JUNGLE - SOMEWHERE**

Meanwhile Adora, Glimmer, Malcolm and Lex following Dylan cause he found some familiar footsteps that lead him to a cave.

Dylan walks inside the cave.

Lex "Dylan wait."

Malcolm stops Lex from following Dylan.

* * *

**DARK CAVE - INSIDE**

Dylan entered the dark cave alone alone, his vision drawn in pure darkness but sutch thing didn't matter to him.

Out of nowhere his harm is slashed by an unknown blade.

He immediately takes out his Katana and prepares for combat.

In the dark there's nothing but silence, but then Dylan begins getting attacked by all sides, he defended himself from all the sides and ever since this mission started he smiled.

Dylan hid his sword and created a fireball that illuminated the hole cave.

A man in a black face mask with dark grey grill visor; black shirt and gloves with dark grey grenade belt diagonally across chest; black pants with dark grey belt and holsters with black boots, walks out of the shadows as he hids his sword.

They both great each other, as a Student greeting his master.

Dylan "Hello Snake. It's bin a long time."

**ISLAND - JUNGLE**

Outside the cave, Slater and Ray return to the others and tell them what happened.

Slater "Everyone relax, this is part of the plan."

Adora "Wait what?"

Slater "We knew Archer and Lana are incapable of being professional and would get themselves discovered." he held up a device. "Now we can track them to Cobras base."

Lex "Thats kind of a dick move"

Slater "Maybe. But i prefer to think of it as using peoples stupidity and un professionalism to your advantage to accomplish the mission."

Ray "Lets just follow them, then we can rescue Archer and Lana"

Slater "Well, if theres time."

Dylan and Snake-eyes walk out of the cave.

Dylan waves to them to come in. "C'mon move."

* * *

**DARK CAVE**

Snake eyes takes the heroes and spies to the a cave where they find two famileir faces waiting for them

Malcolm "Cover girl! Roadblock!

Roadblock "Malcolm! Dylan!" he grabs the two of them and pulls them into a painful hug "You two are a sight for sore eyes."

Dylan "Great to see you two. Now you... you let go before we run out of air?"

Roadblock releases the two and they take deep breaths.

Cover girl "So, are you two gonna introduce us to ur new friends?"

Dylan "Oh right. Roadblock, Cover girl. These are the guy's. Guy's these are Roadblock, Cover girl and Snake-eyes."

* * *

**ISLAND - COBRA BASE**

On a stereotypical mountain slash Vilan base the sound of screams and zaps can be heard.

**COBRA BASE - PRISON/ARMORY**

At the Cobra base Archer's contantly hitting on the Baroness and she keeps electracuting him as Cobra commander and Mindbender watch.

Baroness "My God do you ever shut up?"

Archer "Well if you don't want me to talk I'm sure my mouth could- AAAAAHHHHH!" he screams as hes electracuted.

Two cobra soldiers grab Archer and throw him inside a energy cell with Lana, TunnelRat and Duke.

Archer gets up from the floor.

Archer "Ok look I have a plan."

Lana "Oh Really?"

Archer "Its simple, once i seduce her i can grab the keys An-"

Duke "Seduce her? the woman who just electracuted you eleven times."

Archers "Shes just playing hard to- wait it was seriously eleven times? wow."

Lana Sighs and looks at the Joe's "Do you two have any ideas?"

Tunnel Rat "With a distraction, i could blow the cell door open."

Lana "With what? didn't they take all your explosives?"

TunnelRat tore open a patch on his shirt to reveal a small bit of plastic explosive "Not all of them."

Archer "We don't need explosives. just give me a minute to do my thing."

Lana "You mean get drunk and screw up?"

Archer "Oh like your one to talk."

"What!?" Lana snapped "I am the one person in the damn agency that doesnt spend all day drinking!"

Archer "Yeah, its kind of a buzzkill."

Lana "Asshole!"

Duke "What is wrong with those two?"

Tunnelrat "Id rather not ask."

Lana "Why can't you ever see past your own damn ego!"

Archer "It's not ego when you can back it up! I'm Sterling Archer, worlds greatest spy!"

Lana "Even when you were a spy you were a shitty spy!"

Baroness "SHUT UP!" she zaps both of them "My God, I have never listened to anything more painful then you two arguing and- wait, did you say archer?"

Cobra Commander and Mindbender come forward actually interested.

Cobra Commander "Archer, dear lord. I knew the CIA was desperate, but they actually went to you for help?"

Archer "Whats that supposed to mean?"

Mindbender "The fact that you've screwed up every single mission you've ever had."

Archer "it wasn't every mission. Two out of three tops."

Duke leans over to TunnelRat "I think you just got your distraction." TunnelRat places the explosive, then they just wait for the right time.

* * *

**ISLAND - LATER**

The group arrives at the cobra base and begin forming a plan.

Slater "Ok here's the plan: Ray, me, Cover girl, Malcolm and Snake-eyes are Team stealth our mission is to locate the other Joe's and steal the data on there computers.

Malcolm "And rescue Archer and Lana."

Slater "If it comes up. Lex, Adora, Glimmer, Roadblook and Dylan your Team locator: Find the kidnapped Metas and free them. And get out of there use extream violence if necessary.

Cover girl "Ok, you know what to do. Go!"

**COBRA BASE - POWER ROOM - LATER**

Many Cobra Soldiers are knocked out on the floor as Team locator shuts down the power core.

**COBRA BASE - UNDERGROUND BASEMENT**

The power turns of causing a distraction so the guards leave allowing, stealth team to get the kidnapped victims.

But as they arrive they only find two containers, with two people.

**COBRA BASE - PRISON/ARMORY**

Archer and Lana are still yelling at each other giving Duke and TunnelRat headaches.

Lana "Again! HOW ARE YOU GONNA OPEN THESE ENERGY DOORS!?

Baroness "JUST SHUT UP!"

The Baroness gets closer to the door to zap them again, but out of nowhere the energy field locking the cell turns down as the power go's off.

Archer "Told yah."

Duke "HAAAAA!"

Duke runs at the Baroness direction and they begin fighting. Mindbender kick jumps at Lana but she kicks him on the head halfway through.

Lana lifts Mindbender up and throws him to a wall, during this fight Mindbender zaps Lana with somekind of device. "Ow! what the hell was that?"

Mindbender "That charge has sorted out your bionic hands!"

Lana "My? I don't have bionic hands"

Mindbender "Wait really!? But there so big." Lana then punches him.

As Lana and Duke fight The Baroness and Mindbender, Archer and TunnelRat grab some AK-47 from the ground, and start shooting down the insane number of cobra soldiers that Cobra Commander's ordering to enter the room through the main entrance.

ARCHER "DANGER ZONE!"

TunnelRat "What!?"

Archer "Kenny Logins!"

TunnelRat shakes his not getting it.

Archer "Are yo- ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF!"

TunnelRat "I really don't know!"

Archer stops shooting while the cobra soldiers keep on shooting.

Archer "How can you not!"

TunnelRat "This doesn't seam like the time.

ZEEET!

A bullet flies by Archer hair barely hitting him.

Archer "Hey!"

Archer shoots back and stops.

Archer "We're having! A conversation!"

Archer go's back to shooting.

Archer gets his hands on a rocket launcher and fires it at Cobra Comander, but he dodges it and the rocket explodes on somekind of control bored activating the self destruct sequince.

Lana "ARCHER!"

Archer "HE MOVED!"

Slater "Oh really."

Slater and his team arrive through a second entrance and shoot the cobras.

Team locator arrives with the rescued metas to explain that there only one mutant and one meta human.

Ray "Wait, there were only two?"

Lex "Was anyone else expecting allot more prisioners?"

Cobra Comander "We just started this operation!"

Baroness "Yes. It's very hard to locate inactive metahumans. Okay!"

Mindbender "Yeah and this two. The powers they got are... kinda useful."

Lex "Still do."

Cobra commander "Oh screw you!"

Cobra commander takes out a grenade and throws it and an big flash of light covers the room.

The Cobras are nowhere to be found, but the dangers not over as a computerized voice begins counting.

20... 19... 18...

Adora "Everybody move!"

Lex "Lets just hope Bow and Entrapta are ready for an emergency evac."

Glimmer "Oh, Don't worry

* * *

**TECHNO SHIP - COCKPIT**

Bow "Entrapta no!" he wrapped his arms around the princesses waist as he pulled her away from the ships console.

Entrapta "But I didn't get a chance to properly examine the ships technology last time."

Bow "Im sure Malcolm and Dylan will let you take a look later. But right now we can't risk the ship not being ready to leave this place in a hurry." he then noticed Entraptas hair was reaching upwards. He looked to see she had opened a pannel and was examining the wires "Knock that off!" he grabbed her hair and to pull it out, but Entrpata touched something she shouldn't have and they were both electrocuted.

The other's burst inside the ship trying to catch there breath after running for to long.

Dylan "Get... us... the. Out of here!

* * *

**ISLAND - LATER**

The Ship flies away from the Island as a giant explosion destroyed it completely on the background.

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - DYLAN AND MALCOLMS ROOM**

Dylan's finally returned on his normal clothing places his Katana on a wooden box. He pushes the box under his bed satisfied that the mission was a success.

He begins leaving the room to go see the others on the party room.

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - HALLWAY**

Dylan came around the corner and found Adroa sitting on a bench.

Adora saw him "Dylan."

Dylan "Hey..." there was a very awkward silence and he sighed. "Adora im sorry for what I said on the island."

Adora "Dylan its ok-"

"No its not" Dylan cut her off. "You were there to help me. It didn't matter what I was feeling I had no right to lash out at you like that. It's just, I never got to know my parents. The stuff I learned from the Joes helped make me who I am. They, my brother James, and hell even Malcolm. They're all the family I have, and I'd do anything to protect them.

Adora looked at him for a moment then stood up and did something Dylan didn't expect, she hugged him. "I know what that feels like." she pulled back put kept her hands on his shoulders "I never knew my parents either. I was raised by Shadow Weaver and the Horde, they felt like my family. Until I found out what the where really like. Then I met my new family in the rebellion. Theres…"

Dylan "What?"

Ador sighed "There was someone from the Horde I cared about, someone who was hurt when I left and has tried to hurt me more than once. But, I still want to get her out of the Horde and help her to get a better life."

"Hey," Dylan smiled "with a friend like you looking out for her. I think shes gonna get that better life some day." This made Adora smile back.

Adora still hand her hands on Dylans shoulders and they looked into each others eyes. Everything around them seemed to dissapear and it was just the two of them, there together. Neither said a word and their bodies remained still, until they slowly began leaning towards each other.

"THE JOES HAVE ARRIVED!" Malcolms loud shouting caused Adora and Dylan to jump back from each other. Malcolm came around the corner "Yo Dylan their here!"

Adora blushed and looked away "I guess you should go see your friends. See you later Dylan." With that she waled away.

Dylan "Yeah, see ya."

Malcolm walked over to Dylan "That was weird. Did I miss something?" Dylan didn't respond, instead he elbowed Malcolm in the side. "Ow!"

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - PARTY ROOM**

Dylan and Malcolm enter the party room and begin talking to the Joes and the other.

"YOU TWO!" Dylan and Macolm froze as their eyes widened.

Malcolm "Please tell me you didn't hear that and I'm just losing it?"

"I heard it two." Dylan gulped before looking at Snake Eyes "Why didn't you warn us?"

The two of them slowly turned around and there at the end of the hall standing in the doorway stood Sargent Slaughter.

Archer "Who is that?"

"Sargent Slaughter." The two Lanteans say in fear

"You two have gotten soft on me!" The Sargent snapped as he approached.

Malcolm "Well you see what happened was," he used his telekinesis to pull the bottle of whiskey out of Archers hands

Archer "HEY!"

Malcolm threw the bottle at the Sarget who didn't flinch, but then caught it in his hand. "You call that a surprise attack!? Your worse than I thought!" The throws the bottle into the a trash can and it can be heard breaking.

"Hey!" Archer marched over. "I was drinking that you son of a-" he's cut off as Sargent Slaughter removes his hat and sunglasses before head butting Archer in the face and knocking him out and putting them back on.

Ray "God damn."

Dylan "Ya see Sarge we had to, RUN AWAY!" He spins around and starts running with Malcolm following moments later..

"YOU CALL THAT RUNNING!?" Sargent Slaughter gave chase. "You two slackers owe me 500 laps and 500 push ups! EACH!"

The Joes begin laughing as this chase brings to them some good old memories.

* * *

**POST CREDITS SCENE**

**SUPERHERO HIGH - DYLAN AND MALCOLMS ROOM - MORNING**

The sun rises as Dylan and Malcolm are sound asleep in their beds. Then an airhorn is blown.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They both screamed as they bolted up thinking they were under attack. Dylan fires and blast of light that hits malcolm in the face, Malcolm turns and blasts air agaisnt the wall which sent him flying backwards across the room crashing into Dylan and they both hit the wall before falling to the floor

"Pathetic!" They look up to see Sargent Slaughter standing above them. "You call that being a alert and ready for an attack? I've seen chickens have more co ordinated reactions!"

Dylan "Sarge? What are ou doing here?"

Malcolm "I thought you left with the joes?"

Sargent Slaughter "I'm not going anywhere until i whip you two back into shape." he grabs them each with one hand and lifts them off the floor before settign them down on their feet. "Now drop for push ups!"

Malcolm "But its-"

"I SAID DROP!" Sargent Slaughter yelled so loud the boys hair blew back. They instantly dropped and started doing push ups.

Malcolm "You think if we call for help one of the others will come help us?"

Dylan "You think anyones crazy enough to mess with Sargent Slaughter?"

Sargent Slaughter "Push ups strengthen your arms not your mouths! START OVER!"

* * *

**Yo Joe! We hope you loved this story and how we put the characters 'cause we're happy we did, we hope we did the characters right for you and put enough craziness and action, in it. And we really hope you enjoyed this cause im a big G.I. joe fan.**

**Thanks for the comments. And if you've got a chapter idea, OC idea or something more please PM me and... yeah thanks for watching and leave a comment after this. Thanks for the support peace.**

**The characters participate in this story and there respective media's are:**

**Main Characters:**

**Dylon Grayy (OC)**

**Adora (She-Ra and the princess of power)**

**Malcom Gooden (OC)**

**Glimmer (She-Ra and the princess of power)**

**Agent Holly (Archer)**

**Sterling Mallory Archer (Archer)**

**Slater (Archer)**

**Ray Gillette (Archer)**

**Lana Kane (Archer)**

**General Hawk (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero****)**

**Sargent Slaughter (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero)**

**Duke (****G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero****)**

**Cover girl (****G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero)**

**Snake-eyes (****G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero)**

**TunnelRat (****G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero)**

**Roadblock (****G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero)**

**Cobra commander (****G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero)**

**The Baroness (****G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero)**

**Mindbender (****G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero)**

**Steven Universe**** (Steven Universe)**

**Titanium Lex (Supermansion)**

**White Diamond (****Steven Universe****)**

**Yellow diamond (****Steven Universe)**

**Blue Diamond (****Steven Universe)**

**Prock (The Awesomes)**

**Concierge (The Awesomes)**

**Impresario (The Awesomes)**

**Muscle Man (The Awesomes)**

**And many more. We hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as we did and leave a comment after reading this.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 07: ****Cheryl Tunts family history Class**

**Written**

**By**

**Red Witch and Pittacos Lore**

**Disclaimer: We do not own SuperMansion or She-Ra and the princess of power and any other media or characters utilized in this story. We only own The Lanteans and the OC's Malcolm and Dylan. This story may fallow some differences from the main story, cause we would like to play a little with things.**

**And Big thanks to Red Witch for helping out with the making of this new chapter.**

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - STUDENT LOUNGE**

Bryon, Malcolm and Dylan run inside the lounge with bottles of water, after passing 5 hour's training with Sargent Slaughter.

They sit down on dome chairs infront of a TV. Bryon is sweating and trying to catch his breath, while Dylan and Malcolm barely look tired.

Bryon "How are you... how are you not... how are you not tierd?"

Malcolm "Because we weren't born with golden spoons in our mouths."

Bryon "Ok, you know-"

Dylan "Sorry, Bryon but he's kind of right on this matter. I mean this is basecly aur lives." Dylan go's on. "Ever since we were nine, Sargent Slaughter has been forcing us to be at the pinnacle of our physical limits. He's trained us so hard that we no longer are affected by any forme of exhaustion."

Malcolm smiles "Yeah... those where some good times. Plus the times Shipwreck got drunk, those where always the funniest."

Dylan "Your lucky that he gave us a break, cause of history class or you'd probably be dead." Dylan takes a sip from his bottle of water. "Ok since you need some hours to catch up your breath, me and Malcolm are gonna get ready for history class."

Malcolm "Nah, im not going."

Dylan "Why not?"

Malcolm "A: cause it's history class with American Ranger so there's only gonna be like four people there." Malcolm go's on. "And B: Cause Archer's gonna teach me the ways of Burt Reynolds.I mean we have superpowers but that guy is the real superhero."

Bryon, Malcolm and Dylan shift there attention to the TV showing the Metropolis news, while drinking there water.

In the TV, there speaking about the resent problems between Markovian and Russian governments.

Malcolm sarcastically "Autch. Looks like things are going bad fast."

Dylan bumps Malcolm on the shoulder and point's at Bryon.

Malcolm "Oh... man, im filling like a dick now."

Bryon sighs "It's alright. It's just i wish... i could help Markovia more."

Cheryl enters the student lounge playing with some matches, and Ray who's only there to get hot coffee.

Cheryl "Hey dum dum, what are you talking about?"

Malcolm "About the political powder cake that is Markovia."

Cheryl "Markovia... oh wait my ancestors use to live there."

Dylan "Really?"

Bryon starts drinking his water.

Cheryl "Yeah, i wanna say my great great great grandsomething's from my grandmother's side Viktor and Daria Podzhigatel..."

BSSSSSSS!

Bryon spits of the hole water in his mouth, and chokes as his face gets filled with fear.

The other's just look at him freaking out and regaining his breath.

Bryon "WHAT!?"

Cheryl "Yeah... them and there children, Viktor Junior and Anastassia.

Bryon "No, no, No, no... there just... a story to scare children!"

Ray "Bryon calm down. What's wrong with you?"

Bryon "Her! Her family members where monsters! The thing's they did..."

Cheryl starts laughing hysterically "Yeah. Wanna hear them?"

Dylan starts missing with his bottle of water and takes a small zip.

Dylan "Sure why not."

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - HISTORY CLASS**

Dylan and Bryon were sitted on the class room next to Jackie, they were waiting for Ranger to arrive but apparently he's running late.

The only other Students there are Robin who doesn't even look interested on talking or paying attention. There's Marco, and Connie.

Dylan "Not a big crowd today, i see."

The door opens but the person entering the class room is not Ranger...

Pam "How's it shaking kids?"

Pam, Ray and Cheryl enter the class room with books on there hands.

Dylan "What are you guy's doing here?"

Ray "Portia, and Wolverine took Ranger to a 'Culture respecting seminar.'" Ray points at Cheryl. "So Glueela Deville here is going to teach you history."

Marco "Ok... but why are you here?"

Ray "We're here to watch her."

Cheryl "Teaching and nourishing your young minds."

Dylan "Ok. What exactly can you teach us?"

Cheryl "Oh there's a lot in my family history, like how my ancestors invented the Oreo.

The room enters into a moment of silence and disbelief.

Cheryl "I said my ancestors invented the-"

Ray "We heard you."

Pam "We just don't believe you."

Cheryl "They did. They made it in... 1910."

Dylan sighs as he rubs the bridge of his nose.

Dylan "I have to ask. How did they do that?

Connie "Yeah weren't Oreos invented in 1912? By Nabisco?"

Cheryl "Actually, the Baskettunts invented Oreos way before then.

Dylan "The Baskettunts? Invented Oreos?"

Cheryl "Exactly. In fact, a favorite cookie made by the matriarch of the family was called Zebra Cookie. You know? With the white and the black?"

Ray "Wouldn't that technically be Fudge Stripes?"

Cheryl went on. "But nobody but the Baskettunts were allowed to eat them. However, the Baskettunts cook knew the recipe by heart and sold the recipe after she got fired for some reason. I know it wasn't stealing. Or having an affair. Doesn't matter. She went to work for the National Biscuit Company and they decided to call it Oreo for some reason. I guess they wanted to make it sound fancy. And this is all thanks to a treaty the family made, which i will talk about later.""

Dylan "So how did this treaty give the world Oreos?"

Cheryl "Uh the Baskettunts threatened a lawsuit! Duh! When they all died the lawsuit got kicked out of court. And everybody realized how good Oreos were. The rest is history."

"I think some of my brain cells are history," Ray groaned. "Listening to that small story."

Connie "Anybody want an Oreo?" Connie asked as she holds a small bag of Oreos. Everyone looked at her.

Connie "What?"

Dylan "Ok... Sorry, but can we hurry this up a little, it's just me and Jackei had plan's to go see a movie.

Jackie "It's called Bride Hunt. We haven't seen it yet, but Dylan seems excited cause of the trailers online.

Dylan "I just like the idea of Rich white people hunting each other. And Blasting each other to pieces. I really wanna see it."

Cheryl "Ugh! That movie is so unrealistic. Cheryl groaned. "Everybody knows nowadays you can't do that! Well not without a legal disclaimer."

Bryon "Seriously?"

Cheryl "It's true. My family on my mother's side used to do that way back in the day. For only about a decade or so in the 1800's. Then one of the surviving brides decided to sue her husband and the family for breach of contract. She took them to rich people's court and won!"

Everyone in the classroom looked at her. Cheryl shrugged. "She came from a family of very successful lawyers."

"Oh," Everyone said.

Cheryl nodded. "Her family pointed out that the hunting ritual was not mentioned in the pre-nup! Nor was it described anywhere in the document as what was expected of her as a wife."

Cyril "No wonder the judge sided with her."

"That and the fact the bride was his niece, yeah…" Cheryl nodded. "Boy did she clean up! Almost made up for that lost eye and those two missing fingers."

Dylan "I'm surprised Tunts never hunted their new brides for sport."

Pam "Considering what we know about her family. And how much they love to shoot things and cause violence."

"Well not newlyweds! Duh!" Cheryl said. "They only did that back in the day after a couple no longer wanted to be together every fifteen years. Say what you will, but it was a lot cheaper and less messy than a divorce."

Dylan "So Tunts used to kill their wives by hunting them?!

Cheryl "Actually, nine times out of ten it was the wives that survived. And more than half the time the idiot husbands accidentally killed themselves. They either shot themselves or accidentally brought down a chandelier over their heads…"

Jackei "Dude... I can actually see that happening."

Cheryl "One of my idiot great uncles thought it would be a great idea if he sicced his dogs on his wife. Unfortunately, he forgot the simple fact that it was his wife that always fed the dogs."

Bryon "I see where this is going. Actually, I have seen it happening in Markovia sometimes.

Cheryl "Uncle Bertram Tunt thought it would be more sporting if he and his wife of thirty years simply had a duel."

Robin "Let me guess. She was the better shot, wasn't she?

Dylan looks at Robin "Oh... look who's actually interested."

Cheryl "Well she still had her eyesight. Unlike Uncle Bertram so yeah…"

Ray "Feeling less and less sorry for the wives here."

Cheryl "Another one of my cousins thought it would be easy to hunt his wife while on safari in Africa. However, she figured it out and threw in a lot of raw meat in his tent while he slept that night. You know, lions can be really quiet when they want to be."

Connie "That is true."

Cheryl added. "One cousin tried to kill his wife with a metal scythe. In a thunderstorm. ZZZAAAAAPPP!"

Pam "Your family has the most bizarre accidents."

Pam "And she lived on a farm kids.

Pam "Exactly! I lived in a town where the number one cause of death after alcoholism was tractors!"

Cheryl went on. "Another uncle tried to chop off his wife's head. But she dodged and tripped him at the last minute and he fell out the window. A third-floor window. A third-floor window overlooking a very high cliff. I mean even if he didn't accidentally chop off his own head on the way down, the fall would have killed him. And if the fall didn't kill him the sharks that ate his body definitely would have."

Dylan "What about the wives that were killed? What about them?"

Cheryl There were only three that were killed. Two of them were in a coma and the other one lost her legs due to some kind of train accident."

Pam "That doesn't sound very sporting."

"Well they did give her a wheelchair and a crossbow with a flaming arrow," Cheryl said. "Technically that one was a tie."

Ray "Your family history sounds more and more like a horror movie every time I hear some of it.

"That's pretty much what the Baskettunt Family Reunion of 1912 was like. AKA the Baskettunt Family Massacre."

"Oh, dear sweet lord," Ray blanched.

"See my great-great grand uncle Benedict Baskettunt thought it would be a great idea if he made his many heirs fight to the death to see who would be worthy of his family fortune. The problem was that he didn't foresee that most of them formed an alliance to kill him first."

Connie "That... actually makes sense... logically. I mean nobody was going to get the fortune until the he was died anyway. If they all killed each other before the sadistic old man dead, nobody would get anything. And he would be laughing over their corpses."

Cheryl "That's what they thought. They didn't start killing each other until they all chopped up my great uncle's body into human sushi. And then some of them wanted to eat him like sushi but the rest thought this was taking it too far...

Dylan "Ok, you are obviously making this up!"

Cheryl "I wish. Thirty-nine Baskettunts, their spouses and children entered the great Baskettunt estate. Along with fifty-three various pets. By the following morning, only three Baskettunts and nine dogs survived. And a surprisingly resilient hamster."

Robin "I take it that's the reason that there are no more Baskettunts to this day?"

Cheryl nodded. "Of the three Baskettunts that survived, one died of her injures two days later. Her husband was arrested for arson, murder and attempted murder. He died in jail by suicide…"

Pam "Arson?"

Cheryl "They covered the whole thing up by burning Baskettunt Manor to the ground. I think it's a Motel 6 now. And the third ran off with her servant lover with a lot of family jewels and bonds to South America. Never to be seen again."

Cheryl went on. "After that debacle, the majority of the Baskettunt fortune went to the regular Tunts. Then they called a meeting with all the other mega-rich families in both North America and Europe and they all agreed that this sort of thing should probably stop unless they wanted to hunt their own families into extinction."

Dylan "Smart choice."

"Yeah especially when more than half of the rich families in the world back then had either married Tunts or were related to Tunts in some way. They all secretly signed the Anti-Purge Act of 1914 which clearly stated that rich families couldn't hold purges within their families or hunt spouses. Not without a very clear article in a pre-nup and a separate paper signed by both the new bride or groom saying that they read the article and agreed to it along with their family members and their lawyers. And their bankers. And their investors. And an extra lawyer just in case. And it had to be notarized. Twice."

Dylan "So... basically, these hunts stopped due to red tape?" Lana asked.

"As usual," Cheryl sighed. "Legal disclaimers take all the fun out of things."

Pam "Wait hang on. You said this act was signed in 1914, right? But the Baskettunt Massacre was in 1912…"

Cheryl "Well this was back in the old days when it took forever to get anywhere and to get a large group of people to meet up! They didn't have Delta Airlines back then! Duh!"

Marco "I'm guessing some other stuff happened during that time period didn't it?"

Cheryl "There were a few other violent incidents yes. Apparently some of the Roosevelts and Vanderbilts had a few beefs within their families."

Ray "Wait. Didn't your crazy cousin try to kill you?"

Cheryl "Yes, but individual grudges within the family don't count. We just can't do it en masse anymore. And since technically hunting your spouse is a charge of domestic abuse…"

Bryon "I'm sure nowadays it's cheaper and easier to divorce your spouse.

Cheryl "Or wait until one of them dies. Ironically enough, this was also around the time most rich people decided that hunting regular people for sport was kind of passé. And not as much fun as killing family members."

Pam "I can see that."

Ray "You're imagining hunting and killing your sister, aren't you?"

Pam "And you're not doing that with some of your relatives?"

Ray shrugged. "Point taken."

Cheryl "Ironically, the Baskettunt Family Massacre had other repercussions as well. The extra fortune the Tunts got from the demise of that side of the family was invested in real estate and inside mattresses. When the Stock Market Crash of 1929 happened, the Tunts were relatively unscathed even though they lost a lot of money."

Connie "It pays to diversify."

Cheryl "And of course, with the Baskettunts gone. Other families were able to take over the businesses they cornered the market on. The Kennedys really cleaned up in the bootlegging business with the Baskettunts out of the way."

Ray "The Tunt version of trickle-down economics."

Cheryl "The treaty also opened up the way for new business deals and alliances with other families. With the assurance that family members wouldn't murder their new brides, marriages between the different families provided more stability."

Bryon "Among the upper classes."

Cheryl "Yes. Well until they started stealing from each other. But that's a whole other story.

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - MAIN ENTRANCE**

On the outside everything looks normal as out of Nowhere Malcolm and Archer are flying on Swiftwinds back with bottles of scotch on there hands.

Malcolm and Archer "Wwwoooooowwww!"

* * *

**SUPERHEROE HIGH - HISTORY CLASS**

Back at the class the students and the Archer gang teacher's are still in section for another Tunt family tale.

Cheryl "Oh and do any of you remember stories of that baroness who used to kill maidens and bathe in their blood to stay young?

Everyone "Yeah..."

Cheryl "Her maiden name used to be Von Tuntingtunt."

Dylan "Is there anything, Non-Evil your family hasn't done?"

Cheryls thinking very hard "Well... There was this time... one of my ancestors killed this guy called Vladimir Wheelaham.

The hole room enters into a moment of pause because there not surprised.

Ray "And that is good why?"

Cheryl "They believed he was a Dracuvlad."

There still in silence.

Ray "Why-"

Cheryl cuts Ray off "The Tunts and Wheelaham families have been enemy's for years. Something about them stealing the Dracuvla and Wolfenlike army's from my ancestors."

Marco "Ok, now that has to be totally made up."

Ray "Well i guess that's enough for today. Or the hole year."

Dylan "Actually, no there's still one missing..."

Ray "You seriously wanna listen to more of these crazy stories?"

Dylan "Just one. And it's been bugging me since the start... The story of your ancestors Bryons afraid of The story of The Podzhigatel."

Cheryl "But It's SUPER Boring..."

Dylan "Just say it so we can leave."

Cheryl "The Podzhigatels were a family of Rich scientists and doctor's, from my great great great grandsomething's from my grandmother's side Viktor and Daria, were the patriarchs of the family and The royal Physicians."

Cheryl "But one day they where bored so they created a disease and and and spread it all around the country, and told the king and queen the the only way to cure it was the burn the source of this disease, blonde women."

Everybody "WHAT!?"

Cheryl "This was mostly because there Son Arthor was dumped by a Blond servant name Trivek, who cheated on him and dumped him infront of all his rich friends. Humiliating the family."

Cheryl "In fact there was no disease whatsoever, it was just trick and pore people the family paid to act sick until they killed all the blonds." Cheryl went on. "And when the Royal family caught up to them they couldn't reveal the trout."

Dylan "Because the people eoul would be angry because they let this happen...?"

Cheryl "No, because they had the Royals family sexual secrets. Mainly because Viktor and Daria's daughter Anastasia was nailing The prince."

Pam "Phrasing Boom!"

Bryon gave Pam a glare.

Pam "Inapropes."

Cheryl "So yeah they, went free cause if not, Well... between you and me, The king Back then liked it dirty."

Bryon "Ok that's enough!"

Bryon gets up and leaves the room.

Dylan "Ok, so not only your ancestors tricked a country and caused the death's of numerous blonds."

Cheryl grabs a bottle of glue "Yup."

Dylan "But they also blackmailed it's leader's and got out of unarmed. Wow miss Cheryl... your family is... what's the word im looking for?"

Ray "Insane."

Pam "Weird."

Dylan "Demented."

Cheryl laughs hysterically "Yeah and that's only in Markovia. You know how the American military put smallpox in blankets to infect Native American tribes? That was one of my ancestor's ideas.

Ray sighs "Let me guess. Colonel Tunt something or other?"

Cheryl "Actually it was Lady Charlotta Baskettunt. She played bridge with a lot of high ranking muckety muck's wives."

Ray "You're kidding."

Cheryl "That's how she got rid of several of her husband's mistresses and a few of his business partners. Made a quilt. Got a sick servant to infect it. Sent it in the mail. BAM!"

Ray "Oh dear sweet lord..."

Cheryl "As my aunt said, disease warfare works on tramps. Why not everyone else?"

Dylan "Jesus."

Cheryl laughs hysterically.

Cheryl "And this is just today. Miss Cheryl Tunts family history class, will continue in the future."

Cheryl slowly walks to the door as she stares at the kids with her bottle of glue in hand. She leaves, letting the kids both spooked and intrigued by there new history teacher.

* * *

**POST CREDITS SCENE**

**MOVIE TEATHER**

Jackie and Dylan are watching the movie Bride Hunt, and while people either get excited and a little scared, there just... there unaffected by any of that.

Dylan "Is it just me or is this movie not scary at all."

Jackie "Totally dude, i mean after all those stories of Blood, murder and Oreos. It's kinda just... normal."

Dylan sighs "Yeah."

* * *

**We hope you liked this story and the tales of Cheryls very screwed up family. If you did don't worry because I'm the future there will be more stories about the Tunt family**

**Thanks for the comments. And if you've got a chapter idea, OC idea or something more please PM me and... yeah thanks for watching and leave a comment after this. Thanks for the support peace.**

**The characters participate in this story and there respective media's are:**

**Main Characters:**

**Dylon Grayy (OC)**

**Bryon (Young justice outsiders)**

**Marco Diaz (Star vs the forces of evil)**

**Pam Poovey (Archer)**

**Ray Gillette (Archer)**

**Cheryl Tunt (Archer)**

**Robin "Damien Wayne" (Teen Titans Judas contract)**

**Connie ****Maheswaran**** (Steven Universe)**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter** 08: The Real News.**

**Written**

**By**

**Star Saber21, Pittacos Lore and ****Red Witch**

**Disclaimer: We do not own SuperMansion or She-Ra and the princess of power and any other media or characters utilized in this story. We only own The Lanteans and the OC's Malcolm and Dylan. This story may fallow some differences from the main story, cause we would like to play a little with things.**

**And Big thanks to Red Witch for helping out with the making of this new chapter.**

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - PRINCIPAL REX'S ROOM**

Rex is in his room waking up with a bitch of s headache and dizziness.

Rex realises that someone else is in his bed and looks to see a women wrapped around on his bed.

Rex "What the hell happened last Night?"

"We can answer that. "

Rex looks up to see Malcolm, Dylan and Bryon standing infront of his bed. And in thi moment Rex also sees a toon of liquor bottles and all other kinds of shit on the floor.

Rex "Where you there all along?"

Dylan "No... thank God we just got here."

Malcolm "Yeah, cause none of use wanted to see old people having sex."

Rex "What happened here, who is she?"

Bryon "Well... to biggin' with all that you should probably look at your left arm."

Rex looks at his normal hand o see somekind of ring. "Oh... my god. Please tell me i didn't..."

They all nood to the question.

Rex "Damnit!"

"By god!"

The scream wakes up the women who we see is in reality Mallory Archer also wearing a ring very similar to Rex's.

Rex just stares there ad tge information comes to his head.

Mallory "What?"

Rex "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh for crying out loud!"

A half naked Pam gets up from the ground with two hotdogs in her hands. "What!? Punk ass bitches."

Pam takes a bite from one of the hotdog.

* * *

Gordon godffrey is on the screen talking about the school.

A set of images of the students being tought by Rey, Starfire, Robobot, Cyril and more appear beside Godffrey.

Gordon Godffrey " Super hero high as people call it, a pinnacle of educati for the future protectors of the world. Or is it."

The image's change to single image's of specific character's and zooms at them when Godffrey talks about them.

Gordon Godffrey "Mallory archer is a knows terrorist and former drug dealer, American ranger a racist, Titanium Rex tried to abandonne his daughter many times, Dr. Algernob krieger has done horrible experiences against all ethical laws and is possible one of the boy's from brazil.

a picture of american ranger's war crime (season 1 episode 4) is shown in the screen.

Voice "HOW DID THEY GET THAT!?"

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - LOUNGE**

The character's talked about on the TV are in the lounge with some of the student's (Malcolm, Bryon, Dylan, Glimmer, and Lex).

Krieger "I sent the picture to them."

All eye's are glazing at Krieger.

Titanium Rex "WHY!"

Krieger "So i could afford a new paint job for my van who was destroyed because of Archer."

Back on Godffrey.

Gordon Godffrey "I mean, we already have to deal with problems from the Mutant hooligans of the from Bayville, the brotherhood as they call themselves."

Back on the group

Rex "That son of a bitch! Im gonna go down there and introduce his balls to Mr Foot!"

Mallory "Finally soemthign we agree on. Just let me grab my gun."

Portia "Everyone calm down. No one is beating up or shooting anyone. That's just gonna make the situation worse."

Glimmer looks to Ranger "Did you really do that?"

Ranger "They were Nazis! Do they even count as humans?"

Krieger "Depends on who you ask."

Rex "You!" he rushes over grabbing Krieger by the throat and starts choking him. "This is your fault!"

Robobot looked to Mallory "I can't help but notice your not trying to stop him."

Mallory "That a problem?"

Robobot "... Not really"

Dylan "Ok, ok, enough of that."

Dylan stops between Rex and Krieger, and stops Rex from choking Krieger to death.

Dylan "We gotta stop doing stupid things and think about a way out of this one."

Bryon "Maybe a Press conference."

Glimmer "Yeah, to calm down the people and explain this is all a big misunderstanding."

Portia "That could work..."

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - ENTRANCE**

A stage is set infront of the school as numerous reporters are sitted infront of it.

Rex gets up stage as he is bombarded by questions from the crowd, he was his hands up telling them to calm down.

Rex "I've called this press conference today to answer some very serious allegations made against this school and it's faculty. First of all, my so called attempts to abandon my daughter was my effort to teach her how to fly."

Reporter "Don't you think that's an extreme method of teaching?"

Rex "Can you fly?"

Reporter "Ah, no."

Rex "Do you know how the process works?"

Reporter "... no"

Rex "Fear is what activates the power. So if you know another way to do it id love to hear it."

The reporter sits down as another one comes up after him.

Reporter#2 "What about American Ranger?"

Rex "Ok, I admit Rangers has been ignorant, but you've gotta remember the man grew up in a time of ignorance. But he's learned so much since getting out of that time tunnel."

Reporter#2 "What about the war crime he commited in this picture?"

Rex "Ok first of all, why do you carry around that picture?"

Reporter#2 "Ah..."

Rex "Second maybe that does count as a war crime, but consider this. Are you really gonna accuse someone of being racist then defend the nazis?" The hole crowd went quiet. "That's what i thought."

A female reporter rises from the crowd.

Lois Lane "Lois Lane, Dayle Planet. What about employing known Terrorest and former drug dealer Mallory Archer?"

Rex "Ok, Mallory doesn't actually qualify as a drug dealer. Because she and her gang of idiot's failed to actually sell any drugs."

Lois Lane "What do you mean failed to actually sell any?"

Rex "A series of events so stupid I have trouble believing they could actually happen. And, Mallory Archer was never ment to be employed here. An agent of the CIA was supposed to be a teacher here, but that agent is constantly unavailable, so the CIA put her here as a substitute teacher."

Lois Lane "What of Dr. Algernob krieger-"

Rex "I'm gonna stop you right there. That nazi looking idiot is not employed here and has bin repeatedly banned from the school grounds."

"Harsh." Everyone turned to see Krieger standing in the crowd.

Rex "What the hell are you doing here?"

krieger "I wanted to show off the sweet new paint job for the Rush van." Krieger points to his van.

Lois Lane "Dear lord. That's the type of van you warn peole about."

Rex "I see, tell me krieger, do you remember what happened the last time you were hear?"

krieger "... not really. I forgot to open a window and inhaled some fumes."

rex "O...k. well let me fill you in. I sent if you ever came back to this school, id do this!" Rex flew over to the van and started smashing it.

Krieger "NO!" he tried to stop Rex, butrex punched him in the stomach before slaming his face into one of the windows.

Rex "This window tint is definitly illegal." He punched Krieger in the face and resumed smashing the van by the time rex had finished, the van looked like it had bin through a trash compactor.

krieger "NO!" Krieger slams his fist on the ground. "You destroyed it! Damn you all. DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!"

Rex shrugs "Oh what the hell." he then kicks Krieger in the groin so had he actually lifts off from the ground before hitting it agian.

As the crowd looks at a paing Krieger on the ground, they don't realise Mallory, Adora, Dylan, Robobot, Portia and Ben are watching from the background.

Mallory "That's defending me? Why isn't he talking about all the good I've done?"

Robobot "What good have you done exactly?"

Mallory "Shut up."

Portia "Your not concerned about Rex beating up Krieger?"

Mallory "...Why would I be?"

Portia receives a message from her phone "Hm, looks like Gordon Just called you a-"

Mallory "That's it! I'm not going to stand here while this bastard sullys my good name."

Dylan "Good name?"

Mallory "Shut up. He's about to learn don't screw with Mallory archer." she walks away.

Adora "I have a feeling we're gonna be aresting her when this is over."

Ben "I'm amazed we haven't arrested her yet."

* * *

**TV STUDIO - GORDON'S TIME STAGE**

The cameras turn on and point at Gordon as he's ready to start his show.

Gordon Godffrey "Welcome back everyone, today we continue our talk about Superhero high, the so called training ground for the worlds next generation of heroes. But in reality seems to be a place that employes the deranged and insane."

"Your one to talk." Mallory walks on screen.

Gordon "What the... what are you doing here?"

Mallory takes a seat. "I'm here to see how much you like to insult people when they're right infront of you."

Gordon "Now see here. You can't just barge into my show like this!"

Mallory "Oh i didn't barge in, I made a call to your producer and got an appointment for todays show."

Gordon "What!? But how!?"

Mallory "He owed me a favour."

**SUPERHERO HIGH - LOUNGE**

Back at the school everyones watching the show on tv.

Rex "This is gonna end badly."

Robobot "By my calculations, the best case scenario is Mallory kills Godffrey on live tv, then we disavow her and arrest her."

Rex "... that actually sounds pretty good."

Dylan "Yeah, kinda like a win win situation."

Mallory is on the TV presenting her case.

**TV STUDIO - GORDON'S TIME STAGE**

Mallory "Oh Come on Gordon! It's not like you're any better! You used to have parties with Jeffrey Epstein all the time!"

Gordon "That's a complete and total falsehood."

Mallory "I have picture's from your last New Year's Eve party."

Gordon "HOW DID YOU GET THOSE?!"

Mallory "Cheryl Tunt's cousin gave them to her."

Gordon "I knew that guy was going to be trouble."

Mallory "And let's not forget how you asked me to bribe the members of the zoning board so you could put a hot tub in your condo.

Gordon "That's not...That bad."

Mallory "I also have the pictures of what happened that weekend in the back room of your tennis club. You really do have a thing for underage blondes don't you?"

Gordon "Uh oh..."

Mallory "I also have pictures of you and Sterling's little adventure in Thailand with those ladyboy hookers. By the way, did they ever drop the charges of arson, attempted murder and attacking an endangered animal?"

Gordon "Those are all false! FALSE!"

Mallory "I also know that you are a direct descendant of the Baskettunts. The illegitimate clan of the Tunt family that practically wiped itself out in one night."

Gordon "HOW DID YOU FIND THAT OUT?"

Mallory "It's amazing what DNA tests can do nowadays."

**SUPERHERO HIGH - LOUNGE**

The guy's on the school are looking with shock at the allegations thry just heard.

Dylan "I guess this is why the media doesn't go after villains a lot huh?"

Rex "Yup. Because most of them know not only do villains fight back. They fight dirty."

**TV STUDIO - GORDON'S TIME STAGE**

Back on tv station...

Gordon is stunned at the images Mallory has put on the screen. "How did you get those pictures on my show?"

Mallory "I had help. Guess who was also there the time you and Harvey Weinstein decided to go to that sushi restaurant and tried to help yourself to the naked human sushi plate."

Mitsuko's voice was heard as she appeared and disappears "Very, very naughty gajin! Should know when no means no."

Mallory "And when a sushi chef is the older protective brother of the human sushi plate. Ouch that looks painful Gordon."

Gordon is horrified at the images on screen. "Make it stop!"

Mallory smiles devilishly "No."

**SUPERHERO HIGH - LOUNGE**

Back at the school...

Dylan "Gordon isn't going to have a show after this isn't he?"

Rex "No. But it wouldn't surprise me if Mallory does."

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - REX'S ROOM (THE PRESENT)**

Back to Rex's room as where the chapter started. Mallory, Rex and Pam finally got close on.

Rex "Ok something's are coming back... but that still doesn't explain how we got here!"

Dylan "Oh right. Well yah see after the talk show Mallory came back and told us that Gordon's show was cancelled, we where all happy. But it only truly started when the X-Men arrived to thank her for getting Gordon out of there ass.

Malcolm "So professor X paid yah a few you drinks, spoiler alert: Your all mean drunks. So starting lasts week-

Mallory "Wait last week?"

Bryon "You've bin gone for a week."

Mallory and Rex "WHAT!?"

Dylan "Yeah you guy's took our techno ship and disappeared somewhere around Texas. Then came back and kidnapped us so we could be witnesses."

Malcolm "Yeah, it was like dose old The Simpson's episodes, remember? Back when they where good. Like when Homer and Ned got drunk and married strippers."

Mallory "GET TO THE POINT!"

Malcolm "Alright, Alright. So you got married."

Bryon "But it was annulled cause miss Archer is married to Mr. Cadillac."

Mallory "Wait, Ron knows about this?"

Malcolm "Oh yeah he does. We meet him and hes cool, he's like the stereotypical Jewish grandpa, he hiven made some rasist jokes on Dylan cause hes Black."

Rex "Wait so im not married to Mallory?"

Bryon "No... but your gonna wish you where..."

Rex "Wait i don't like the sound of that..."

Dylan "And with Reason... read this..."

Dylan gave Rex some contract paper's and gave the same amount of paper's to Mallory.

Rex "WAIT IT SAYS HERE THAT-

MALLORY "I own half of this place!?"

Dylan "Yeah... you signed that a couple of weeks ago."

Rex grabs Mallory paper's and rapes them to shreds. "There it's fixed."

Dylan "That's not how it works."

Bryon "Yes, that is already official. There are millions of copy of that contract."

Rex gets on his knees in pure shock as he fears for the what the future awaits.

* * *

**POST CREDITS SCENE**

It has only been two day's but still many have there guard on as the expect something bad to happen.

Mallory has taken control of most of the school and new changes where made by her. First she built a bar for the teacher which is run by Krieger, and to be honest... most of the teacher's are ok with that as the alcohol helps them forget the problems.

Second, Mallory is using school funds to build living quarters for her on school ground. The other's are still very unknown...

Rex couldn't do anything as the contract also gives Mallory control over the school funds.

**SUPERHERO HIGH - OUTSIDE**

Dylan and Rex are looking as construction crew member's are arriving at the school.

Dylan sighs "Thing's are only gonna get crazier? Aren't they?"

Rex sighs as tears beggin to for in his eye's and he falls down to his knees to cry.

**Here we go. More madness and fun coming right up!**

* * *

**We hope you liked this story and the tales of Cheryls very screwed up family. If you did don't worry because I'm the future there will be more stories about the Tunt family**

**Thanks for the comments. And if you've got a chapter idea, OC idea or something more please PM me and... yeah thanks for watching and leave a comment after this. Thanks for the support peace.**

**The characters participate in this story and there respective media's are:**

**Main Characters:**

**Dylon Grayy (OC)**

**Bryon (Young justice outsiders)**

**Adora (She-Ra and the princess of power)**

**Malcom Gooden (OC)**

**Glimmer (She-Ra and the princess of power)**

**Titanium R****ex (Supermansion)**

**Mallory Archer (Archer)**

**Pam Poovey (Archer)**

**Portia Jones (Supermansion)**

**Gordon Godffrey (Young Justice: Outsiders)**

**And many other known characters.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter** 09: Let it go.**

**By**

**Pittacus Lore and Star Saber21**

**Disclaimer: We do not own SuperMansion or She-Ra and the princess of power and any other media or characters utilized in this story. We only own The Lanteans and the OC's Malcolm and Dylan. This story may fallow some differences from the main story, cause we would like to play a little with things.**

**We hope everyone's has had a merry Christmas and New year's, and we would like to apologize for the delay on the new chapter.**

**We hope you like this and please leave a comment once**** finished.**

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - STRATEGY CLASS**

Rex was in in the classroom showing a video of his last battle with Blazar.

Rex "While he thought I was surrendering, I was setting him up for my trap." It reached the part where the magno rod exploded and blew the biketo pieces "BOOM!" he rewond it "lets see that again."

Steven "That seem kinda dishonest."

Rex paused the video "True, but theres gonna be times when you might need to be a little sneaky or underhanded in fight. Remember, it could mean the differeance between life and death not just for you, but for innocent civilians."

Danny pointed to the screen "What are those lights?"

Rex "Oh your all gonna love this part." he pressed play and the energy releashed flew into Rex causing the T on his chest to glow. Rex proceeded to beat Blazar into submission with a pipe.

Bow "what just happened?"

Rex "When the magno rod exploded the magnetic energy released was absorbed into my body, giving my powers a much needed recharge."

Dylan "How long did you hit blazar with that pipe?"

Rex looked to the screen to see he hadn't paused it this time. "Huh," he raised an eyebrow as he continued to whale on Blazar "I'm not sure actually."

Starfire "Thank you Principle Rex for, your... words of wisdom."

Rex "And thank you for setting this thing up for me." With that he wheeled the tv out of the room as the bell rang.

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - STRATEGY CLASS - LATER**

Starfire "Alright class we'll pick this up tomorrow." Everyone headed out "Lex, a moment." Lex approached the desk and was handed a paper "I hav your results."

"D?" Lexs eyes widened.

Starfire "Im sorry Lex but this report was clearly rushed."

Lex "I know I know. Its just everything just keeps coming and its hard to keep up."

Starfire "I realise it is difficult, but I have confidance that you can manage. Don't be afraid to ask your friends for help."

Lex sighed, "thanks" she left the room and to her locker before yawning "I need a nap."

"Hey Lex."Jim walked past "good luck in Save the Citizen today."

Lexs eyes widned "Shit! I totally fogot." she yawned again. "I'm in no shape for this today." Suddenly a thought ocurred to her and her eyes widened "Wait, maybe I can be." She shut her locker and ran outside before flying away.

**SUPERMANSION - LAB**

Lex entered the lab and opened a container that contained multiple Magno rods "Ok, you saved my dad's career once," she took one. "Lets see if you can get me through the day." She left the Mansion and flew into the air and towards the school and threw the rod into the air before blasting it. The magno rod exploded and beans of magnetic energy flew through the air and into Lexs body. "O.M. GOD!" Lex clenched her fists as she felt power following through her vains "This is amazing!" she blasted off back to the school.

* * *

**SUPERHEROES HIGH - GYM**

Everyone had gathered for todays game of Save the citizen.

"Anybody seen Lex?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm here!" Lex flew in and landed beside him

Wovlerine "Cutting it close kid. You better be ready for this."

Lex "I was born ready."

Wolverine "Ok you all know the rules. Generator Rex and Firebreather are the villains. Best Boy and Lex Lightning are the Heros. Young got three minutes." The room began to change thanks to N-Teks holographic training technology. They were now in a smelting plant, with a civillian being suspended over a vat of molten metal "GO!"

Beast Boy became a hawk and flew up towards the citizen, but rex used his Boogie packs turbines to blow him back.

Duncan grabbed a metal girders and started throwing them at Lex, who punched each other away. "That all you got?" Duncan grit his teeth and charged before leaping at her. Lex stomped her foot causing one of the girders to flip in the air, she caught it and swung, kocking Duncan out of the air.

Beast Boy as a gorilla bounded on the shield of Rex block party. "Your gonna have to do more than go ape on me." He dropped the shield and formed his funchucks, bringing them together creating an energy puse that knocked Beast Boy back. He then formed his boogie pack and took to the air. But before he could attack again, flew flew past him, taring through one of the turbines causing Rex to lose control and crash.

Duncan had recovered and breathed fire at Lex, but she flew arounfd him and blasted him in the back, sending him flying into Rex who was trying to get up. She then flew up, grabbed the citizen and snapped the chain.

"TIME!" The surroundings faded away to reveal the gym and and the cheering crowd. "Nice work out there kid."

"That was awesome!" Beast Boy said as Lex landed. "You were on fire."

Duncan "Gotta admit, that was impressive."

Rex "Good game Lex."

Lex "Thanks guys."

* * *

Lex's Montage **(We suggest reading this with some montage tones)**

**CLASSROOM**

Starfire hands out test results to the students.

Malcolm "How'd I get a D-?"

Dylan looks at his A- "Could it have something to do with the lack of studying? How'd you do Lex?"

Lex proudly displays her A+ "I got no compliants."

**SUPERHEROES HIGH - GYM**

Everyones exercising with machines. Halo is flying through rings. Glimmer is shoot magic blasts at targets. Kid Flash is running on super speed tredmill.

Lex is at the weight machine lifiting several tonn weights without breaking a sweat. "I need more weight."

Halo "There are no more weights."

"Never mind" Lex stood up and just starts lifting the whole weight machine.

**SUPERMANSION - LAB**

Lex blasts another Magno Rod and absorbs its power.

**SUPERHERO HIGH - CAFETERIA **

Generator Rex and Lex are at opposite sides of the cafeteria and see one slice of pizza remaining. They lock eyes and relize the race is on. Rex forms his rex ride and races towards the slice, but before he can reach it Lex flies in grabbing it. Rex drives through some tables while Lex takes a victory bite.

**STREET**

Lex, Ben, Korra and Wasabi are walking down the street when they spot Archer hitting on a woman. Lex takes a small marble out of her pocket, places it on the palm of her hand and with her titanium hand flicks it across the street, hitting Archer in the crotch

"AAAHHHH!" Archer screams. "Oh God its the tip!"

"Pervert!" the woman takes out pepper spray and sprays him in the face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Archer screams even louder before falling to the ground.

The kids saw this and laughed.

Ben "Nice shot Lex."

**SUPERHEROES HIGH - GYM**

The students are playing dodge ball. Glimmer is teleporting to dodge the balls, Rex is using his slam cannon to fire the balls with more power.

The other team all throw their balls, but Lex flies by grabbing all of them. She then throws them all at high speed and takes out the entire team except for Max and Steel who separate to let the pass pass between them

Steel "Ha!" The ball then bounces off the wall and flies back hitting Max in the face and bouncing off to hit Steel and knock him to the ground. "Ow."

**SUPERMANSION - LAB**

Lex yawns as she enters the lab before grabbing another Magno Rod. Blasting it she absorbs its power and feels refreshed.

But then... things started going south...

* * *

**SUPERHEROES HIGH - MATH CLASS**

Cyril's giving a Math calls, while Robobot is there watching, for some reason.

Cyril "Now who can identify the variable and solve the equastion? Lex?

The Half Subtopian had fallen asleep at her desk.

"Lex! Lex!" Dylan whispered trying to wake her up.

Robobot stood next to her desk and shook her shoulder "Lex wake up." Her eyes shot open and she stood up, grabbing robobots arm and ripping it off "Well that was unnecessar-" he was cut off when Lex swung the arm like a bat and knocked his head off, sendign it flying out the window,

Lex "What? What happened?" she looked around to see the class staring at her. Then noticed the arm she was holding, Robobots headless body and the broken window "Oh shit."

**SUPERHERO HIGH - ENTRANCE**

Outside Black Saturn approached the school "Time for these kids to see what it takes to be a real he-" hes cut off as Robobots head hits him in the forehead and knocks him out.

Robobot "Hmm, I may just not give Lex detention after all."

* * *

**STORM CITY MALL - FOOD COURT**

The Kids are in the food court eating ice cream.

Forager was sticking his face in the bowl. "Forager use you spoon." Glimmer said "No one else is sticking their faces into it."

Lex who looked completely exhausted dropped her spoon, then fell foreward with her face falling into her ice cream, sound asleep.

Star and Fred Frederickson IV looked at each other "No Hands!" they cheered before stickign the faces into their ice creams to eat them.

"AAHHH!" Fred pulled his head up "Brain Freeze!" He fell off his chair.

Star pointed at him and laughed "Hahaha-AAAAHHHHH!" she creamed as she suffered her own brain freeze and fell off her own seat.

Forager watched the two on the floor, then poured their ice creams onto his own and proceeded to eat the whole thing.

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - STUDENT LOUNGE**

In the morning Dylan and Malcolm are playing Air hockey, Malcolm's winning 'cause Dylan's distracted.

Dylan "Hey do you think, Lex's acting a little weird?"

Malcolm "Nope."

Dylan "No seriously. Her behavior seams... a little perfect."

Malcolm "And?"

Dylan "No it's just a little... too perfect..."

BONK!

Dylan lost another point and stops playing the game.

Dylan "I'm gonna go check it out."

Malcolm "Dude don't."

As Dylan is about to leave the Lounge Claire enters the room.

Dylan "Oh sup, Claire do you know where Lex is?"

Claire "Yeah she's in our room, and she's acting Kinda weird."

Dylan gives Malcolm a "I told ya" look and leaves the Lounge.

Malcolm looks at Claire with a smile. "Hey Claire. Wanna lose in some Air hockey?"

Claire smiles as she cracks her knuckles and walks to the Air hockey table.

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - CLAIRE AND LEX'S ROOM**

"Lex?" Dylan knocked on the door. "You in there?" He opened the door to see Lex lying across her bed. "Lex?" he shook her shoulder.

"Uhh" Lex began to stir "Huh, Dylan? What time is it?"

Dylan "Lex its 7pm."

Lex "What? That cant be right?"

"You missed training." Dylan pointed out as Lex got up and rubbed her eyes "Whats with you lately?"

Lex "Nothing. Im fine."

"No your not" Dylan said. "One minute your full of energy the next you look like your about to drop dead."

"I said I'm fine!" Lex snapped. she pulled a metal box out from under her bed. "I just need a recharge." she opened it and Dylan recodised it the contents

"Is that, a magno rod?" Dylans eyes then widened as he remembered the footage they'd been shown days ago where Rex defeated Blazar after Absorbing the energy of an exploding magno rod. "Your absorbing the power of Magno rods."

Lex "They make me stronger, give me more energy to keep up. I have to keep up."

Dylan grabbed the rod out of her hand "Lex this is not safe. Juicing like this is gonna seriously mess with your health."

"Give it back." Lex demanded.

Dylan "No. I'm not gonna let you do this to yourself."

"I said give it BACK!" Lex eyes become like a flies and she shoved Dylan with her titanium hand hard enough to send him flying through the bathroom door.

**SUPERHERO HIGH - CLAIRE AND LEX'S ROOM (Bathroom)**

"Ow," Dylan shook his head clear and looked to see that he had dropped the magno rod on the floor and Lex reached for it. "No!" He fired a light beam into Lexs face to momentarily blind her.

"GAH!" she covered her eyes. Dylan used his telekinesis pull the mano rod into his hand. Lexs sight refocused and she saw Dylan had the Magno rod and she narrowe her eyes "That was dirty trick!" her hand changed into a plasma cannon and she fired. Dylan just managed to avoid the blast which hit the wall and burst the pipes causing water to spraw out like a sprinkler system.

Dylan was sitting on the floor but still had the Magno rod. He saw Lexs hand return to normal and run at him. "STOP!" he raised both his hands used his telekinesis to stop Lex in her stracks "I don't wanna hurt you Lex."

"Funny," Lex forced herself to step forward. "Cause hurting you is all I can think about right now!"

Lex kept advancing towards Dylan as he tried to stop her "Lex this isn't you." she got closer. "We're friends." shes almost ontop of him "Look at yourself!"

"You don't know me I, I," Lexs words started to fail her. Dylan looked at her face and tears starting to form. "I, I-" that was all she could do before she finally broke down and fell to her knees and here eye's became normal again.

Dylan stoped using his powers and let out a sigh from the strain. He threw the Magno rod to the corner and hugged Lex who started caying. "Its ok Lex. Just let it out. Let it all out."

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - NURSE OFFICE**

Titanium Rex and Miss Martian waited while Lex sat on the table and Baymax scanned her.

Baymax "Your healing factor will aid the recovery process. But you will experience withdrawal symptoms for the next nine days, after that you will begin to recover."

Rex "Lex why didn't you tell me you were having so much trouble?"

"I don't know." Lex didn't look at him "I just thought it would help me handle the work load. I Never thought it would get this bad. I'm sorry."

"No Lex," Rex put a hand on her shoulder "Im sorry for not seeing that you needed help." he hugs her and she returns it.

Baymax "It will aid Lexs recovery, to rest at home."

Megan "I'll be coming by the mansion to speak with you during your recovery. This will be hard, but talking about it'll make it a little easier."

**SUPERHERO HIGH - HALLWAY**

Dylan was waiting outside the door when they came out. "Lex, are you okay?"

"Not really," Lex looked down. "But I will be."

Rex "Thank you for taking her home Megan"

"it's not a problem" Megan nodded "Come on, my bioship is parked outside." She walked Lex away, but she stopped suddenly.

"Dylan," Lex looked at him and gave a small smile. "Thank you."

Dylan smiled back "What are friends for." He watched the two of them leave.

Rex "Dylan, does anybody else know about this?"

"No," Dylan shook his head "Couple of people noticed Lex was acting a weird but that's it. No ones knows any of the details."

"Lets keep it that way. If anyone asks, Lex is just home sick." Rex said and Dylan nodded before the Subtopian placed a hand on his shoulder "Thank you for being there for her."

Dylan "Hey, helping people is what I do."

"Well said." Rex smiled.

Dylan walked away as Robobot arrived and spoke to Rex. "She used a quite a few magno rods, but we still have an adequate supply."

"Baymax," Rex got the other robots attention "Could you give Robobot the data you got from scanning Lex? Just in case we need it while she's recovering."

"Of Course" Baymax placed a hand on Robobot and copied over the data over

"Data received." Robobot confirmed "Thank you Baymax."

**SUPERHERO HIGH - PRINCIPALS OFFICE**

Rex and Robobot headed to the formers office. "Does the data help?"

Robobot "It does advance the work we've done already and I believe it will lead to a solution much faster."

"Good" Rex looked out the window to see the Bioship take off and fly away. "We're gonna need it."

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - LOUNGE **

Dylan comes back to the Lounge to lock for his phone. As he enters he sees, Claire and Malcolm playing Air hockey. Claire is super tired while Malcolm's pissed.

Claire "Malcolm please... we've been over this. I've won 378 times and you zero. Let's just stop.

Malcolm angry "Never! I WON'T STOP UNTIL I WIN, AND PROVE I'M THE KING OF GODDAMN AIR HOCKEY!

The screen enters into pure darkness.

BONK!

We hear Malcolm scream in rage. "GOD! HELLL! DAMNIT!

END

* * *

**We hope you enjoyed this Story.**

**Thanks for watching. And if you've got a chapter idea, OC idea or something more please PM me and... yeah thanks for watching and leave a comment after this. Thanks for the support, peace.**

**The characters participate in this story and there respective media's are:**

**Main Characters:**

**Dylon Grayy (OC)**

**Malcom Gooden (OC)**

**Titanium Lex ****(Supermansion)**

**And many other's**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter** 09: ****Knowing is half the battle**

**Written**

**By**

**Star Saber21, Pittacos Lore and Red witch **

**Hey everyone were back with a new chapter. Now this one we tried to make as good as possible. I hope all of you are doing okay despite this annoying Corona Virus going around. We'll try to keep up the updates. I hope you like what we did. Please Review and have fun.**

**and big thanks to Red witch on the making of this.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own SuperMansion or She-Ra and the princess of power and any other media or characters utilized in this story. We only own The Lanteans and the OC's Malcolm and Dylan. This story may fallow some differences from the main story, cause we would like to play a little with things.**

* * *

"Hold up!"

Dylan screamed to Taxi cab as he ran to it.

**TAXI**

Dylan enters and sits down as he tries to get his breath back.

"Wow, for a second there i thought i was gonna lose it, thanks man." Dylan Thanks taxi driver."

The cab rides of as Dylan gets back on his breath.

"You should be thinking me."

Dylan looks to his left as sighs as he realises Mallory Archer is also on said cab.

Dylan sighs "Goddamn it."

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at school or something?" Mallory asked

Dylan "Well first: it's a Saturday and Second: That entry school has become a gigantic powder cake ever since you took control of it."

Mallory gave Dylan a glare as the cab stoped on a red light.

"That still didn't answer why your here." Mallory sid

"I'm going to the supermansion to visit Lex. She's ummm... sick." Dylan said trying to hide to obvious truth.

"Oh, i bet. Drugs will do that to yah." Mallory said "Well i wouldn't call it drugs but it's close."

"HOW do you know that!?" Dylan asked in shock

"I'm a spy, knowing secrets is my breed winner." Mallory said

The doors opened and Glimmer enters the passengers seat and sits next to Dylan.

Glimmer smiles "Hello Dylan."

"Hey Glimmer." Dylan greated her

Glimmer frowns "Miss Archer."

The light turns green and the cab go's on.

"And why are your here? Miss Archer." Dylan asked curius for Mallory being there.

Mallory "Well..."

**FLASHBACK**

**CNN STUDIOS - PRESIDENTS OFFICE**

Mallory had received alot of messages from CNN to go to the studio after the Godfrey TV fiasco. But instead of a lawsuit they offered her a TV show.

"Let me get this straight. I'd basically be getting paid to insult people?" Mallory asked

Mallory was talking to the President of CNN who looks alot like Jeffrey Adam Zucker.

"Yep." The president answerd.

Mallory actually sheds a tear. "You really can get paid to do what you love."

"Now there are some conditions." The president said

"What kind of condition?" Mallory asked

"First, no racial slurs. Here's a list." He said as he handed her a paper.

"Well i don't even use that one." Mallory said as she read the list, "Wait since when is that a racil slur?"

"Blame the PC generation and the SJWs. Second, under no circomstances are any of them allowed on the grounds" The president holds up pictures of the Figgis agency.

"I completely understand that but out of curiousty what are your reasons?" Mallory asked

Points to archer "Alcoholic man whore slash weeping asshole."

Points to Lana "Lectures too much, freaky big hands and rage issues."

Points to Pam "Disgusting, violent and she'd destroy our plumbing."

Points to Cyril "Heard he's bin caught masturbating in elevators."

Points to Krieger "Commited act's against science and god."

Points to Cheryl "Pyromanic mental patient."

"True. On all accounts." Mallory admitted. "Wait what about Gillete?"

"Oh he can come over if he wants. I'd call him sane if he didn't stay with this assortment of demented lunatics." The president said

**PRESENT**

**TAXI CAB**

Back in the cab the kids are chocked over the information given to them by Mallory.

"How did you do that?" Dylan asked

"You may all see me as some evil witch-"

"Mainly becuse you are, just without the magic." Glimmer interrupted her.

"Shut up. But when you spend so much time in the darkness, sometimes you see others in their with you. And more importantly, you'll see what they're doing." Mallory said

For the next Three minutes the hole cab was filled in silent as the information kinda was alot for them.

"Uhmmm, this is my stop." Dylan said trying to escape from Mallory.

The Taxi stops and Dylan paid the driver.

"Bye Glimmer, stay safe" Dylan said before leaving the Cab.

The Taxi runs again as Mallory and Glimmer are both on the back, alone, in silent until...

"So, wanna know what I'm gonna be doing?" Glimmer asked trying to start conversation.

Mallory began working on her make-up "No, but i think you'll tell me either way."

"I'm kinda exploring you know, seeing where the wind takes me and making new friends." Glimmer said "I don't... have a lot friends."

"That... is not chocking at all." Mallory puts her make-up down as an idea comes to her mind. "How would you like a part time job?"

* * *

**SUPERMANSION - ENTRANCE HALL**

Dylan safely arrived at the mansion, Couch let him in, but left to chase a cat. While waiting in the entrance hall he hears a voice "What do we have here?" he turns to see Dr. Devizo standing there

"AAHH!" Screamed before blasts him in the face with light.

"AH MOTHER F*******ER!" Devizo covered his eyes

"What the hell is with all the yelling?" Rex came in "Dylan? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how Lex is doing." Dylan held up an Arbys bag. "And bring her some lunch."

"Sweet Arbys!" Dylan looked down to see Buster Nut "Pass it here."

"RAT!" Dylan kicked Buster nut across the room, Groaner walked in just in time to see him hit the wall.

"Oh look, a flying squirrel." Groaner joked.

"Hi," Dylan greeted him.

"Hi?!" Devizo blinks till he can see again "You attack me and the talking squirrel, but the clown with skull for a face doesn't 'cause any reaction?"

"Well I heard about him from Adora, Glimmer and Bow." Dylan replied

"I remember them. Good kids." Groaner said.

After a long explenation, Rex asked Robobot to take Dylan to Lex's room. They fact that Dylan came to visit Lex put some of them thinking Dylan was Lexs boyfriend.

"Well he seems nice. He did bring her Arbys." Robodino stated.

"I think he came here deliver more than just a beef and chedder," Buster Nut jumped onto the table. "I'd say he serving her extra sausage right no-ACK!" Devizo grabbed him by the throat and stuffed him into the freezer before locking it.

"Anyone who tries to open that door is going in there with him." Dr. Devizo threatened and everyone took a step back.

* * *

While Robobt was walking Dylan through the mansion, Dylan sees Blue Menace walking by.

"Thats Blue Menace?" Dylan asked "I thought he was a cat burgalur?"

"He is." Robobot looked at him. "I mean was. Was a cat burgaler. His exo suit is equiped with many tools and weapons."

"But why is it so... bulky?"

"Because under the suit, Blue Menace is really fat." Robobot said

"I have ears you know!" Blue menaces voice was heard shouting from afar.

* * *

**MALLORY'S SHOW'S STUDIO**

Mallory looked at some papers. "Good news. The paternity tests on those strippers just came in. You're only the father of two out of the seven. The bad news is that they're the children of the ugly strippers who have good lawyers."

After a long time humiliating rich famous white people Mallory walked back stage to get her cofe after they entered a commercial break.

"Where the hell is she?" She asked.

BZZZ!

A flash of glittering light teleported into the room. It was Glimmer, now fully accepting her full role as Mallory's assistant as she brought her cofe, some files and journal.

"Here's your cofe." Glimmer said as she hands her the cup.

Mallory took a sip from her cup. "Good, did you do as i asked?"

"Yes. I broke into joe Biden's house and found his secret journal. Then i found theses files that reveal a very shameful night of Pete Buttigieg's marriage." Glimmer Said as she handed Mallory the files and the journal.

"Good..." She says looking in the papers. "And did you..."

Glimmer "Yes, i called that man... John F. Kelly. He ignored me at first, but then i told him you tald me to and then he said yes."

Mallory "Good... Good."

Glimmer "He sounded afraid and shamefull after that, are you doing something wrong?"

"No... most of these people are horrible, so this is just justice in a way..." Mallory replied before giving a final sip on her cup. "Now i need you to go to my house and take some files on a secret room, behind my closet."

Mallory gave Glimmer a set of key's.

"Look fot this specific file name: Anderson Cooper, he's tonight's guest with John." Mallory said before walking away, but turns back as a thought came to her head. "Oh, and don't forget to grab my Grey Fox on the laundry. And if you bring my cofe late once again I'll make sure you don't get paid."

Glimmer "But you're not paing me, I'm just your intern."

Mallory left giggling, leaving an annoyed and regretful of excepting this job offer.

"Wait did she just say that to remind me im inferior to her..." Glimmer mumbled to herself before sighing and teleporting.

* * *

**SUPERMANSION - OUTSIDE LEX'S ROOM**

Robobot led Dylan upstairs to the door. "This is Lex's room, shes still weak so try not to cause her any stress or anxiety or any of the other bitchy teenagers crap."

"Ah, noted." Dylan noded.

Robobot walked away and Dylan knocked on the door. "Come in." He opened the door and saw Lex sitting in bed using her laptop. "Dylan?"

"hey Lex." He smiled at her "how are you feeling?"

"So..." Lex began, "How are things at School? Did Mallory try and sell the school yet?"

"Not that I know of, but probably tried. I brought you some lunch." he held up the bag.

"Sweet Arbys. Curly fries?" She asked.

"Of course. Had to get them past a talking squirrel downstairs." Dylan said.

"Thats Buster Nut... hes gross." She replied.

"Then you'll be happy to know i thought he was a rat and kicked him across the room into a wall." He said.

"More and a more good news. So what have i been missing at School?" The half subtopian asked

"Well Glimmer stopped kicking Malcolm in the crotch." Dylan said.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah… shes been using her staff instead." They both laughed at that.

"Oh man, that's what I miss." Lex giggles.

"Yeah. I men we all laugh but, but if we didn't see it, it just wouldn't be the same." He said.

Dylan and Lex had a good conversation, they mostly talked about whatever came to there heads and ate some of the food. Later Dylan left, but he promised to return tomorrow to see her, and that made Lex blush a little.

* * *

**SUPERHERO HIGH - HALLWAY**

Dylan was walking his way doen the hallway to the rec room and he sees a tired Glimmer walking by.

"Hey Glimmer, how was you-?"

"Don't ask." She interrupted, "But short story short i agreed to a great mistake i can't escape from."

"Oh... okay." Dylan said confused.

"But don't worry, I'll get my revenge." She states witg hate in her eyes.

**SUPERHERO HIGH - REC ROOM**

Dylan and Glimmer walk into the rec room, but find a screaming commotion.

The one screaming is surprisingly Steven Universe as he's watching TV with Malcolm, Tim (AKA Sumo) and Connei. There watching Mallory's show as she interviews Sean Hannity.

"That's not true!" Steven shouted in rage.

"Wow, wow, wow, what happening here." Dylan tries to calm down the room.

"This guy in Mallory's show, Sean Hannity. He's saying lies about the Gems, like there here to invade and something's about immigration and war." Steven said.

"Calm down Steven, there's no need to lose your cold it's just Hannity, no one listens to him." Dylan said to the universe boy.

"But he's even saying that the temple, my house, is the home for somekind of cult and that's not true." Steven said, "It's just a beautiful house."

"Yeah, it was beautiful. I remeber like it was yesterday when we and the Joe's put that hydrogem bomb under it." Malcolm said obviously clueless of who was in the room. "Oh shit." But it came to him.

"WHAT!?" Steven shouted

"Goddamit Malcolm," Dylan sighs "Ok listen Steven, I'm probably not aloud to tell yah this but... the Joe's put a bomb in beach city."

"Why!?" Connie asked

"Incase of an invasion." Malcolm said

"But we didn't do anything wrong." The son of Rose quartz says.

"Steven an unknown extraterrestrial species, appears out of nowhere and beggins building wierd building's an structures on a city in U.S. soil, with no permission or written consent from the Senate or the president and you think everybody's just gonna ignore that. I mean why do you think the border to beach city is guarded by the army."

"But... but..." Steven tries to speak words but they fail him.

"I mean, everyone knows that the powers from above would rather nuke a U.S city than allow it to fall in the hands of Foreign Invaders." Tim scoffed.

"Exactly, the Joe's did this to save all of you, Humans and Gems." Malcolm says "If they didn't do it the government would have nuked you guy's and covered it up to make it look like the Gems fault."

"If it comes to saving lives the Joe's will do anything in there power to help." Dylan said "But don't worry, it'll only be used if a Gem invasion happens." Dylan softly told him. "I mean what did you think? That this was somekind of happy cartoon where everybody's happy and nice to each other.

Malcolm and Tim giggled at that remark.

"No Steven, This is realty. With rules and politics." Dylan told him with a stern voice.

Malcolm rubbed his head. "I mean you guy's are not the only one's, we also put one in Mewnei."

Dylan gives Malcolm a glare.

"What!?"

* * *

**BEACH CITY**

On the somehow normal and beutifull beach side city, ironically named Beach city, everything was at whatever level it was normal, or so it seems.

**BEACH HOUSE**

At Steven's home, Steven and Connie are walking on to the front door followed by Dylan and Malcolm pleading them not to speak.

"The Joes are gonna be in big trouble once the crytal gems find out about that bomb!" Connie says.

"It's not the Joe's!" Dylan says "Look it was just the government-"

"Your not off the hook either." Steven interrupts him. "How would you like it if the Gems put a bomb in the Joe's base?"

"Which Perridot might actually do once she finds out." Connie points out.

**INSIDE THE BEACH HOUSE**

The kid's walk into the house to find all of the crystal gems inside.

"So what was all that about?" Pearl asks.

"Ok, guys don't freak out, i found out about something today." Steven starts

"You mean the bomb the G.I. Joes planted in beach city after the construction of little homeworld?" Garnet said with a calm tone.

"...what!?" The kids asked confused.

"You knew?" Connie asks.

"Duh, that dude named General bird came here to tell us after they planted it." Amethyst said.

"How come you guy's never told me?" Steven asks.

"You were having such a good day we didn't want to spoil it for you." Pearl said

"So you've known there's bin an active bomb here all this time?" Connie asks

"Oh it's not active." Lapis said

"That's is correct." Peridot said. "The Joes had deactivated it and removed it's explosive payload. it's now basically an oversized paper weight. But it still gives a signal that makes those government people think it's still active. "

"Wait, so General Hawk told you about this...?" Malcolm asks.

"Yes, he thought it was dishonest the way the government was going to deal with us with that bomb." Pearl said.

"Then why didn't he teel us?" Dylan said.

"He thought one of you was going to spilled the beans?" Garnet said.

Dylan pointed at Malcolm "He did it."

"So... basically for th past two years you guy's and the Joe's have been making the government look like idiots without them knowing it." Malcolm said

"Pretty much." Garnet said.

Dylan was silent at this moment, surprise that General Hawk would do something like that, he's a capable leader and cared about his troops. Dylan knows Hawk was willing to twist orders and turn them to his favour or even disobey them completely if the situation demanded it, so... does the situation demand it.

He wondered in silence.

"I cant believe your all so calm about this!" Steven yelled in disbelief.

"We're just being patient with new neighbours." Pearl replied.

"New neighbours?" Malcolm asked confused.

"Don't forget we settled here on Earth Thousands of years before the United States even formed. Or should I say, the rather devivded united states." Pear said as she laughed at her own joke.

"Ooooh I get it." Malcolm said as he also laughed a little.

"Look the Joes only did it under the orders of the government." Dylan said.

"We know." Garnet said.

"You kn- how?" Dylan asks.

"The organisation known as G.I. Joe has been usefully battling and defending the world from terrorist organisations. You can do that without a certin degree of compitance and intelligence." Garnet said.

"Yeah, the total opposite of of the government." Amethyst replies.

"I cannot argue with that." Dylan agreed.

"That's not the point!" Steven shouted. "They put a bomb in our home. How can you guys not be angry?"

"Cause theres nothing to be angry about." Garnet answers.

Steven just looked at her in disbelief. But Connie heard the way she said it and the gears in her head turned until she figured it out. "Because there really is nothing."

"What?" Dylan asked

Connie explained "The bomb wasn't real. It was a fake wasn't it?"

Garnet smiled "Now your getting it."

"But.. You said they dismantled it." Steven said.

"Oh they did. It was an assorment of it's random parts. It was useful in making gear for Little Homeworld." Peridot went on.

"It was... Fake?" Dylan asks confused.

"Something make the dumb people in charge think they had some kind of power." Lapis went on. "Doesn't give them any more power than the so called armed forces that are around Beach City."

"But thankful you came to an understanding with them." Pearl said.

"Understanding?" Malcolm asked.

Amethyst smiled. "I spanked one of them." Steven, Connie, Dylan and Malcolm stared at her in surprise and shock. "You had to be there." she shrugged.

"Basically we could tare through them like tissue paper, so we're not worried about them." Lapis smiled.

"The Joes used a fake bomb so the government would be satisfied." Dylan said as he came to accept the information.

"I saw them as they were leaving Beach City." Garnet said.

**FLASHBACK**

The Joes are dressed as civilians and stepping into their cars. General hawk sees Garnet step out of the big donut. The two of them locked eyes even behind her sunglasses. They looked at each other fro a moment until Garnet smiled and nodded to him. General Hawk returned the smile and nod before getting into the car and driving away.

**PRESENT **

"Future vision helped, but I knew there was no harm done." Garnet answer.

"Wow." Steven was amazed.

"I don't believe it." Connie says.

"I understand why you are mad, but the Joes didn't follow orders and instead did what was right. That's something the Crystal Gems can respect." Garnet said.

Steven and Connie blinked as they took in all this information.

"I guess there really was no damage done after all." Steven said as he calmed down.

"Indeed." They all turned to see Star and King River walk into the house.

"Star? King River? What are you guys doing here?" Dylan asks.

"I got a call from Connie telling me about bombs planted in our kingdom by really dumb people." Star said.

Malcolm eyes widend "Uh oh, is there gonna be war?"

"War?" River was confused. "Why would there be war?"

"Aaaah, the bombs?" Dylan asks

"Oh those? I don't see the big deal." The king tells them.

Dylan, Malcolm, Steven and Connie were all confused. "What!?"

"That was my reaction." Star smiles.

"Wait!" Something occurred to Dylan "Were they...?"

"Yep. Fake." Star answers him.

"Wow, this is not a coincidence." Malcolm jokes out.

"Not at all, I discussed this some time ago with a man named Slaughter." River tells them.

"You meet Sargent Slaughter?" Dylan asked.

"Oh yes, nice man." River said.

**FLASHBACK**

The King and the Sargent smashed into a table as they grappled with each other. Slaughter hit river with a metal tray, but river bit into the tray pulling it out of his hands and punching the Sargent in the face. The both separated as River spit out the tray. They each grabbed a mace and a war hammer "AAAAHHHHHHH!" They Screamed has they charged at each other.

**PRESENT TIME**

"Should really invite him back someday." River says with joy of the possible friend he just made.

"So bombs were all fake from the start?" Malcolm asks.

"And your… not angry about any of this?" Dylan go's on.

River shook his head "Long before I was a king, I was a warrior. I know what it's like to receive orders that you know are wrong. Course in Mewni we have different ways of dealing with that."

"Is it like that time you crushed your comander with that boulder?" Star asked.

"Oh no dear." River corrects her. "I crushed the general with a boulder. I just smashed the comnders face into the boulder."

At that comment everyone looked at each other.

River stopped reminiscing for a second. "The point is, just like me the Joes knew the orders were wrong, but they found a less violent yet still effective solution."

"This… isn't how I expected this to go." Steven let out.

"Me neither." Connie replied.

Star approached both Dylan and Malcolm, crossing her arms. "I'm still mad you lied."

"We didn't lie, we just didn't say anything." Malcolm said. "Except for… when I said something."

"Star we're sorry its-" Dylan cut halfway through.

Star held up her hands. "It's okay. I always trusted you two. Well… mostly Dylan."

"That's fair." Malcolm admitted.

"So if you have that much faith in G.I. Joe, then I'm willing to give them a chance." The princess tells her friend's.

"Wow, thanks Star." Dylan replied.

Star swiftly kicked both of them in their shins and they went down. "But your still butt faces for lying. And if you do it again, I'll use a spell to make you butts and faces switch places."

Dylan and Malcolm's eyes widened. "Not literally, right?"

Star used a low voice, "literally." And they both gulped at that reply.

"That sounds disturbing." Peridot went on. "Yet I'm curious as to how it would work."

Connie got a bit disgusted over that thought. "Lets not find out."

"HA!" River laughed while eating a sandwich "Good kick Star!"

"Hey." Amethyst screamed at River. "That's my sandwich!" She shapeshifts into the Purple Puma Wrestler and pounces on the king.

"Ametheyst stop!" Pearl demanded.

"Oh no worries." River chuckled as he grappled with the gem. "I love a good fight!" The two of them fell over the counter.

"Go Dad!" Star sheared for her father.

Steven went on the shear for Amethyst. "Come on Amethyst you can do it!"

The other's started to shear or laugh over River and Amethyst's childish behavior.

* * *

**POST CREDITS SCENE**

After the very surprising way the day had gone through, Dylan and Malcolm knew where they had to go.

**THE PIT**

The G.I. Joe's main headquarters and base of operations of the G.I. Joe Team. They walked in to find it under construction from the latest crazy exploit done by the Joes. Dylan assumes it was a drunk Shipwreck.

"Welcome back boys." Roadblock greated them.

"I thought you we'rent visiting till the weekend?" Cover Girl asked

"We gotta talk about the bombs." Malcolm went straight to business.

"Bombs you say?" Tunnel-Rat asks intrigued.

"Fake bombs. In Beach City and Mewni." Dylan said

"I see." General Hawk frowned.

"You told us those bombs were real. Why did you lie to us?" Dylan asked.

Shipwreck came up front. "Look, you boys are Joes just like us but your still kids. We needed to make be sure if the government ever found out, you couldn't be caught in the backlash."

Malcolm sighed. "Were you ever gonna tell us?"

"We were. But some of us wanted to see just how long it would take you to figure it out." Duke said.

"We weren't going to inspect hydrogen bomb-" Dylan's cut off as a airhorn goes off making them both jump in fright at the loud noise.

"Better reaction but still not good enough!" Sargent Slaughter said.

"We meant when you'd realise that's not how G.I. Joes operates." Roadblock said.

"But you trained us with how important it was to follow orders." Dylan said

"We did. But we also taught you that you have do to whats right." Flint answerd.

Sargent Slaughter puts down his horn. "The world doesn't need drones that do what their told. They need people who know the difference between right and wrong, and can make the right choices when when it really counts."

"G.I. Joe was founded with one purpose, to protect the world." General Hawk said. "And you cant protect people if you making enemies of people who have done nothing to warrant it."

Dylan and Malcolm looked at each other and knew he was right. They didn't understand why they never questioned it, the bombs went against everything the Joes stood for.

"We're sorry General." Malcolm apologised.

General Hawk put his hands on there shoulders. "Its okay boy's. We all make mistakes, but the important thing is that you can learn from those mistakes."

"Now we know." Dylan said.

General Hawk smiled. "And knowing is half the **battle."**

THE END

* * *

**We hope you loved this story and how it went, we hope we did the characters right for you and put enough in it. And we really hope you enjoyed.**

**People good luck, Stay home and Stay safe from all of this.**

**Thanks for the comments. And if you've got a chapter idea, OC idea or something more please PM me and... yeah thanks for watching and leave a comment after this. Thanks for the support peace.**

**The characters participate in this story and there respective media's are:**

**Main Characters:**

**Dylon Grayy (OC)**

**Malcom Gooden (OC)**

**Glimmer (She-Ra and the princess of power)**

**Titanium Lex ****(Supermansion)**

**Mallory Archer (Archer)**

**Tim (The Awesomes)**

**General Hawk (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero****)**

**Sargent Slaughter (G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero)**

**Duke (****G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero****)**

**Cover girl (****G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero)**

**Shipwreck (****G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero)**

**TunnelRat (****G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero)**

**Roadblock (****G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero)**

**Flint (****G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero)**

**Steven Universe**** (Steven Universe)**

**Connie (Steven Universe)**

**Garnet (****Steven Universe****)**

**Pearl (****Steven Universe)**

**Amethyst's (****Steven Universe)**

**And many other known characters.**


End file.
